The Weave of Destiny
by Synikalangel
Summary: Sequel to 'The Thread of Fates'. Five years following the defeat of Hawk Moth, our duo are settling into family life, but a mysterious woman is causing a stir in Paris. However, there just seems to be one problem...the Miraculous no longer work...
1. Family Life

**I do NOT own the wonderful, paw-some, Miraculous series or any of the characters appearing in the show. However, any other characters are of my sole creation and therefore are MINE! I do reference episodes, but any other 'abilities' or villains, and/or ideas are also original to my own twisted mind.**

**Note: I KNOW they love each other…but I'm giving an ORGANIC…real life…version of how marriage and family goes. Trust me…okay? I promise it'll be worth it…hopefully…welcome to the beginning of another…CRAZY…epic…adventure…I promise it has lots of new twists and action to look forward to…**

**THE THREAD OF FATES…CONTINUES! *MUHAHAHA!*****

**Chapter One: Family Life**

The stars glittered brightly overhead, and Marinette leaned against the railing of their balcony, sighing softly. Her breath trailed out in a light fog as the crisp city air began to cool for the fall time. Today was particularly brisk.

"Mummy!" The excited voice made her smile, and she turned, staring down at the little girl, her flailing arms the epitome of excitement as she neared. "Auntie Alya is here!"

The sheer joy echoing in her innocent voice made the bluenette giggle. "Thanks, honey. Daddy home yet?"

Obsidia shook her head, her curly blonde locks cascading in a mess around her two different colored eyes until her chubby hands had to brush them out of her sight. "Nu-uh mummy. I'm keeping close watch!"

"My perfect lookout," she cooed, picking the four year old up and placing soft kisses on her nose and cheeks. "Let's go see what Auntie Alya needs at this late hour." Mari tried to set the little girl down, but she refused, her tiny limbs far stronger than they should have been, and she sighed. "Okay, I'll carry you," she snorted to which she received a bright smile that mirrored her father's.

"Yay!"

The duo ran down the stairs together, galloping like horses as they made noises in a similar style, and plopped on the lower landing, staring across the foyer into the living room where Alya was standing patiently.

Her wavy hair was pulled back into a sleek professional bun, and her golden orbs gleamed brightly behind her stylish glasses as she crossed the hardwood floor. "Hey, girl," she said softly, hugging them both as the bluenette continued to cradle her daughter in her arms. "Sorry to stop by so late, but we're picking up more news on those random occurrences," she murmured.

"Oh," she breathed, nodding slowly. Her bluebell eyes shifted to Obsidia. "Baby, I need you to be a big girl and start your bedtime routine while I talk to Auntie Alya, please?"

The blonde pouted, her brows pulling together. "I don't want to go to bed!"

Marinette sighed, rubbing her temples. "I know honey, but at least, brush your teeth, okay?"

Obsidia whined, but she hopped down, stomping her feet and grumbling the whole way towards the downstairs bathroom. "I never get to do anything _I _want to do."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Alya."

She chortled. "It's fine, I understand. The world is coming to an end because it's time for bed," she teased.

The bluenette nodded. She had that right. "New information?"

The journalist, professionally now, pulled out her tablet, and slid through several files with expert grace and speed with her fingers. "We keep getting glimpses of a woman, I guess you could call her. The picture is never great, so I think there's some sort of magic involved, but it's strange since…" the words caught in her throat.

Marinette swallowed, shaking her head. She knew what her friend wanted to say. Although, they still wore their Miraculous items, from time to time, they no longer held the power to transform them. One day, almost five years ago, a mysterious woman appeared, and a blast had rippled through all of Paris.

When Marinette tried to activate her spots to investigate, she found she couldn't. Tikki was fine, and so was Plagg, thank God, but it was as if the Miraculous items themselves had been short circuited, or deactivated in some way. When Tikki touched them, she said she didn't feel _any_ magic at all, and they didn't react to any of the Kwami's touches.

So, most of the ancient beings spent a good portion of their time in the Miracle Box, but Marinette still kept her earrings on, faithfully, just in case. Adrien never let his ring leave his finger. Alya was still wearing her necklace.

"I think she's the same woman who sent out that wave of power," Marinette murmured, staring at a pair of icy blue eyes, but she couldn't make out any other features. Maybe, white hair?

"Have you been keeping Adrien updated since you guys left Paris?"

Marinette shook her head slowly. "He works a lot since he took the modeling job here in New York. I," she looked away shrugging, before offering a small smile. "We don't get a lot of free time."

Alya gripped her hands gently. "I know how you feel, I'm in the same boat," she breathed. "I took a job here too, remember?"

They both smiled. The journalist had landed a dream job with a big network in the States, jumping at the chance. The problem? Nino didn't seem happy at her accelerating career sometimes due to how hectic the woman seemed to be. Marinette could almost understand his qualms.

"Welcome to being a parent and an adult," she tried to make it sound like a joke, but it almost sounded bitter, and she sighed. She loved Obsidia, and she wouldn't trade her life for anything, but everything seemed so…stale and…lonely sometimes.

"You miss the rooftops," Alya pointed out.

Marinette nodded. "Having a purpose."

"You're a mom."

"It's a wonderful purpose, but it's not quite the same, is it, Alya?"

They looked at each other, and the golden-eyed woman shook her head. "I know what you mean. I think it'll get better though."

The bluenette nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure it will." Her voice didn't sound all that convincing.

"I'm sure Adrien is still all over you," she teased.

Marinette looked down, clearing her throat. "Do we know anything about this woman at all? Anything? Aside from the fact she seems to have abilities and has white hair and blue eyes it looks like?"

Alya made a sound in her throat. "Don't tell me you guys haven't had time for yourselves? You guys used to have sex at the drop of a hat!"

Her throat tightened. "Used to, Alya, being the key words here. He works, and we have Obsidia to think about. Plus, maybe, he's just bored of me…" The words got strangled on the trail out of her mouth.

The look on her friend's face made her laugh. It was pure indignation. "Bored of _you_? The love of his life? The heroine of Paris? The woman he threw himself off a _skyscraper _for?"

Marinette shook her head slowly, trying to keep the tears from breaking free and betraying her. "I'm not saying he doesn't love me, really. I _know_ that he does." She scoffed, and the first crystalline drop escaped, opening the dam. "God knows he has proven himself more than _anybody_ in this world how much he loves me," she sniffled softly. "I'm just saying, I'm _not_ the heroine of Paris anymore, and we've been together for a little while now, and he's surrounded by much better prospects than _me_ all day for…" she grasped for a good word.

"Getting his engine going?" Alya suggested mildly, raising her brows, looking skeptical.

The bluenette gave a quick jerking nod, and wiped at her face with the backs of her hands. "I know it sounds so fu—flippin' stupid out loud, but it's been bouncing around in my head for a few months now. He's always working, and when he is home…" she shrugged. "He's a doting father with Obsidia, and he's perfectly pleasant with me there's just no…" she grasped for another word.

"Pazazz?"

Marinette snorted, and tried to stop the snot from leaking, nodding. "Spark, or lust, or heat…whatever it was, I guess. He seems distracted. I'm exhausted…worrying too much I think."

"He's probably tired too, it happens," Alya said softly. "Does it have to do with the Miraculous being powered down? Maybe…maybe it's because the animal is less active?"

Mari nodded slowly. "I've thought of that, too, honestly, but our links with Tikki and Plagg are still _very_ active. We're bonded until we're…gone. He just can't transform. So, in theory, nothing should have changed."

"Oh," Alya sighed, slumping a little. "Okay, so, want me to beat him up for you? I'm not afraid of him, or the animal inside of him."

She hugged her friend tight, giggling. "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course! I love you too, girl! Want me to snoop on him? I'm good at it!"

The bluenette chewed her lip. The temptation pulled on her like a tangible hook, but she shook her head. "It's okay, I'm sure I'm just being dumb."

Obsidia shrieked in joyous alarm, streaking into the living room. "Daddy's car is here daddy's car! Mummy it's daddy's car he's here!" She bolted for the front door, hopping up and down, and the bluenette laughed softly, unable to help herself.

She cut her eyes back to Alya while her daughter was distracted. "Tell me about the mysterious woman here. Any other details?"

Alya gave her a stern look, and rolled her eyes. "Well, the only other real thing I keep getting is a name. I guess she goes by Princess."

"Oh! What princess? I wanna be a princess of the galaxy, please!" Obsidia shouted, making Marinette wince. Her excitement was always full tilt or nothing.

"I see three Princesses by my count," Adrien said smoothly, chuckling as his daughter launched herself at him before the door was fully closed.

He pretended to fall back into it with the force, and he let out an 'oomph' sound. "Daddy!"

"Wow, youngest princess, you sure have the loudest voice," he commented, grinning his heart melting smile.

"You can be princess pretty!" Obsidia said to her father, and Alya snorted in an attempt to abate the fit of giggles. It didn't work. She snorted again, and her mouth parted, emitting several amused chuckles.

"Auntie Alya is princess smartest!" This received glowing pride from the journalist, and she looked at Marinette.

"What about Mari, what should she be if daddy is princess pretty?" Her friend almost didn't contain the laughter this time, but managed, mostly.

Obsidia thought about it, but Adrien chimed in easily. "Mommy is the original princess. Best one of them all," he smiled and walked over, leaning down to kiss her cheek, and she shifted away, just a little, but she could tell by the tensing of his shoulders that he noticed before she corrected herself, allowing his mouth to touch her salty cheek.

"I want to be the best princess daddy!"

Their eyes locked, and he frowned. "O-Of course you c-can be honey, mommy doesn't mind. Alya, I'll walk you out, we can talk more t-tomorrow." She smiled at her daughter. "Want daddy to put you down tonight?"

Her suggestion was met with excited squeals, and she didn't even need to stop to see the deeper frown on her husband's face.

"Girl, you just totally—"

Marinette waved frantically at her, shoving her into the car before getting in on the passenger side. "Turn it on," she hissed.

"Oh, right," she said, turning the engine over.

Marinette turned the radio up at a reasonably high level, lowering her voice. "I panicked," she stage whispered through the loud noise. Adrien's hearing had gotten less sensitive over the years, but not by much.

"Tell me something I didn't just witness," Alya said dryly. "You're not going to resolve your issues sitting in here with me. Or avoiding him for that matter." She tilted her head. "You sure you don't want me to punch him for you?"

"What good will that do!?"

Alya snickered. "Dunno, but it'd at least be doing something. You're hiding."

Marinette sighed, frowning. "I'm not."

"Girl, we're sitting in my darkened car, in your driveway, outside your house, hiding from your husband. What do _you_ want to call it?"

"Creative problem solving?"

"Okay, add active denial to the list and we'll call it a night. Get your butt in there Dupain-Cheng, or I'll kick yours instead."

The blunette felt her heart rate accelerating. She wasn't Dupain-Cheng anymore, but she got the message. "Okay, okay, but we're still meeting tomorrow right?"

"Bright and early," the journalist affirmed, saluting. "We can talk more about your other problems too."

Marinette nodded, getting out of the car, jogging back to the house. Why was this suddenly a big issue? She'd kept the fears in the back of her mind for months, and now that she'd voiced them out loud…she was in a panic, and her heart felt like cold fingers were wrapped around it, squeezing her every breath out.

She tip-toed into the house, listening carefully. Obsidia was squealing with glee, and daddy was making special effect noises, and fighting noises. Bedtime story. Okay, she could just…join them…and then talk with him afterwards like an adult. She was twenty-three after all. Perfectly responsible. Or…she could…

She ran to bed, praying she'd be asleep before the bedtime ritual was finished. Please, let it be a long kind of night.

***POV Change***

Adrien snatched up the plushies in each hand, one was Hawk Moth, and the other was Volpina. "We shall get our hands on the mysterious Miraculous," he said with a dramatic tone, and his daughter giggled, jumping onto the bed with amazing skill.

"You can't beat us!" She held a Chat Noir plushie and a Rena Rouge in her little hands. "We're gonna call Ladybug and she's gonna beat you up!"

Adrien snorted, shaking his head. "Such a silly princess," he teased. "I think, though, it's getting late, and the fate of the Miraculous is best saved for tomorrow when the heroes aren't rubbing their eyes and yawning in between each quip.

"But daddy," she whined, yawning again, her eyes fluttering closed. "Mummy said I could stay up all the night."

The blonde ruffled her curly golden locks. "I'm _sure_ she did, but mummy didn't know you'd be so tired. How about you get under the covers for a couple of minutes, and then the rest of the night is yours, hm?"

She made a noise, but he scooped her up, setting her in the confines of the thick quilt. "I think you're the best princess pretty," she muttered, already on her way to falling asleep.

"I think you're the best youngest princess," he teased. "Sleep now, Obsidia, I love you," he whispered, playing a soft kiss on her head.

He listened to her breathing for a few passing moments, and it was deep and even, confident she was actually sleeping, and he padded out of her room slowly, down to the hall to his own bedroom. Marinette hadn't joined them like she usually did for Miraculous bedtime battles.

He pushed the door open slowly, and the room was dark already. His brows pulled together, his better than average night vision allowing him to see that she was already curled up in bed.

He let out a soft sigh and moved closer, trying not to listen to her breaths or her heartbeat. He promised her that he'd afford her _some_ privacy over the course of their marriage when it came to his senses. He peeled out of his 'work' clothes and pulled on a pair of boxers and sweat pants, crawling into bed beside her.

He put an arm tentatively over her, feeling a little awkward after seeing her blurry eyes and tasting the salt on her cheeks earlier without being able to confront her…especially since she'd pulled away from him. Had he done something wrong?

Should he be touching her? Usually she liked space when they fought. He struggled, but eventually, he rolled away, crossing his arms over his chest, sighing, letting his eyes close. If she was mad at him, he'd let her have her space.

His phone buzzed. He groaned softly, throwing the covers back, sitting back up and snatching the device from his bedside table.

_(10:53 p.m.) Nathalie: Emergency shoot scheduled for 7 a.m. The location is further than normal from your home. I've sent the address. Be sure to show up an hour early for make-up and wardrobe._

Great, more work, and now, he wasn't going to have time to talk to Marinette.

_(10:55 p.m.) Adrien: No chance of a reschedule? I was hoping to spend a little time with my family in the morning._

He sighed, rubbing his hand over his weary face, shaking his head. He would have laid back down, but Nathalie was a prompt woman.

_(10:58 p.m.) Nathalie: We can shoot it an hour earlier to afford you time to get home sooner, but we can't push it back due to other schedule conflicts. What would you prefer? My apologies, Adrien._

_(10:59 p.m.) Adrien: It's not your fault. Just give me the earlier time, and I'll come home sooner to spend the afternoon with my family._

He growled, staring at the address he'd been sent. It was an hour and a half from his place. He needed another hour on top of that to afford his make-up and wardrobe be done on time. 3:30. Fantastic. He set his alarm for 2:45 so he could shower and get ready, but then realized he didn't want to wake Marinette up that early.

Fuck. The irritation grew, but he snatched his stuff off the table, and stomped out of the room, and down the stairs. He'd sleep on the couch. At least that way she could rest, and then maybe his wife could feel better. He never liked seeing her upset.


	2. Starving

**Norikins, aww, I'm so glad! Thanks ^_^ that made me have a fit of giggles actually! Hope it's an amazing ride!**

**Mrsbabby0611, I've got LOTS of fun twists planned ^_^**

**Trying414 *grins* interesting idea, we'll see what happens shall we? I suppose he **_**could**_** have cancelled…but plot devices and such are a pain in my butt so we're going with it :P HERE'S MOREE!**

**ENJOY! (I apologize for Adrien's language in this chapter…he's irritated…forgive me and him..)**

**Chapter Two: Starving**

There was no point. He couldn't sleep. He stared at the clock for the thousandth time. Only 12:34. Fine. He got up, rubbing his palms over his aching tired eyes and stretched his limbs. Thirty minutes to work-out, do a quick run maybe in the home gym, then he'd shower and just head to the shoot. At least, then, if he'd be there on time and if they started early, by some miracle, he'd be home earlier. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight anyway.

***POV Change***

Marinette slid an eye open slowly, blinking. She wasn't sure what sound had awoken her, but it was still dark in her room. She touched her ears instinctually, the cool Miraculous making her pounding heart calm despite their inability to transform.

"Tikki?" She murmured softly, not sure if she'd get an answer. The crimson Kwami made a soft sound, but didn't reply. She was still sleeping. The bluenette rolled over and realized Adrien wasn't in bed, a deep frown immediately dominating her face.

She got up, walking over to the window, peering outside. His car was gone, and her heart stuttered in her chest. Why would he be out in the middle of the night? She looked at the clock. Nearly 2?

She felt the tears prick her eyes, and she stared at the floor for several long moments. That was it. He was going out and meeting some woman probably. She gave her head a sharp shake. No, that couldn't be it. There _had_ to be a better explanation.

She picked up her phone with trembling fingers, and Alya answered on the fifth ring with a groggy voice. "He i-isn't here," she sniffled, trying to keep her voice together.

"Who?" The journalist sounded genuinely confused, but she also sounded sleep logged.

"A-Adrien. I just woke up, and he's gone. The car's g-gone, he j-just ghosted in the middle of the night while I was sleeping."

"What?!" She sounded awake_ now._ "Mari, there…there has to be a reason. I swear, I don't think Adrien would ever cheat on you. Maybe he got called into work?" Her friend had already read her mind.

Marinette nodded quickly. That could be it. That could very well be it, but her heart was hammering, and she was having a hard time processing anything. She felt like the world was trying to suffocate her. _Something_ was trying to suffocate her. She needed to alleviate the mounting tension in her chest.

"I d-don't know what to do, I need to...run or hit something," she admitted.

"Or, race across the rooftops?" Alya asked quietly.

The bluenette stilled, realizing that the words cut her right to the core. She felt like it was a piece of her that was missing and that she wasn't going to get it back.

"M-Maybe," she whispered shakily, afraid to say it out loud.

"I've been feeling a similar way lately," she breathed. "Like the world is closing in."

"Y-You didn't say anything," Marinette accused.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow-er-today, but you're the one calling me at two in the morning."

"I _need_ to do something," she reiterated, unable to put the feeling into words. "I feel like this tension is filling my body, making my muscles vibrate with the ache to…_act_. Feeling this way about Adrien just compounds it," she gasped, shuddering. "It adds fuel to the fire."

Alya sighed. "I don't think Adrien is cheating on you," she said firmly.

"Maybe not," she huffed frustrated. "Plus, we can't just race across the rooftops."

There was a long moment of silence, and Marinette had to check her phone to be sure the call hadn't dropped, but her best friend finally spoke. "C-Can't we though?"

The bluenette swallowed, drawing her trembling lower lip into her mouth between her teeth. "Can…we?"

***POV Change***

Adrien yawned as they called for lunch, slouching in a chair at one of the tables. He dropped his head back lazily, closing his eyes. Sleep tugged at his senses, but he dug his nails gently into his palms, the sharp pinpricks chasing away some of the dull edges.

"There's no camembert," Plagg hissed softly from his inner jacket pocket.

Adrien answered without so much as opening his eyes or lifting his head. "Ran out. I'll pick some up on the way home."

"Pick up some what?" A thick Russian accent queried, and this time he did lift his head slowly, staring up at the tall busty raven-hair model.

"Was talking to myself out loud, Natasha. Need things for home," he said flatly, too tired to even offer a smile.

"You seem exhausted, Adrien," she cooed, inching closer and taking a seat beside him, close enough for their knees to touch. Her short jade dress hiked high up on her long legs, and his eyes lingered a moment too long. Her scent assaulted his nose, and she chuckled, forcing him to blush and look away. "Apparently not _too_ exhausted," she said throatily.

"I'm married, Natasha," he bit out, lifting his left hand, showing the white gold band. "Remember?"

Her fingers touched his thigh, her other hand pulling his face to look at her, and he resisted the urge to lick his suddenly dry lips. "Married is not dead, human needs and wants are still so basic, still so animal and primal," she said huskily, drawing him closer.

He felt his blood getting warm, and his heart quickened feeling her fingers trail further up his leg. The contact felt good…almost amazing. It had been a few months since him and Marinette _rutted_, made love, fucked, mated, or did any real semblance of sinful copulation. They just seemed to be out of sync, so _his_ basic animal was growling, 'yes, yes, yes.' The higher animal was nudging him incessantly, reminding him that, despite feeling a bit contact _starved_, they still only really wanted to touch and feel _one_ woman against them.

He growled, shoving her hands away, getting up so rapidly his chair clattered backwards, heart pounding erratically. "I said I'm married," he repeated forcefully under his breath, trying not to cause an even bigger scene.

Natasha smirked, looking down at his aroused state, and licked her lips. "You're certainly very excited," she said candidly.

He smiled slowly, but the humor wasn't there. He let the darkness creep in…the heat he'd kept buried all these months to stay sane. He kept it hidden because he couldn't be with his wife. For whatever reason, life was making it _difficult_ for him to be with her. If he let his lust and desire sit near the surface this whole time, he probably _would_ have lost control, maybe with another woman, he wasn't sure. Or maybe, he'd have fucked Marinette right in front of Alya last night. There really wasn't any real way to be sure, so he kept it _buried._

He showed it now though, because he _wanted_ Natasha to see what she was missing, because he was tired, and he was angry, and he was frustrated, and he didn't like being _fucking_ toyed with.

The animal lust and heat and desire filled his eyes and his voice when he stared at her, and his eyes raked down her body slowly. "Yeah, I am," the words dripped out in a feral growl. "But there's still only one woman that reaches my absolute inner animal, and makes me want to get…._primal,_" he gradually let his voice get lower, leaning into the model. He could taste her fear, excitement…her arousal…the rapid beat of her heart on his tongue, and he moaned, very softly so she could hear, with the trickling edge of his growl. "And it's not _you_," he snarled, shoving away.

He felt his beast clawing up his chest, threatening to consume him, the ache in his loins almost unbearable as he jogged through a group of started producers.

"Oh, Adrien we—"

"I need a minute!" His snarl was far less human than it should have been as he veered towards his temporary dressing room. He slammed the door shut, leaning his back against it and slid to the floor as his heart hammered impossibly fast.

"Kid, you're losing it," Plagg commented calmly.

"What was your first clue?" His voice was on edge, and heat burst into his chest as he rubbed his palms over his stomach and his inner thighs to alleviate the ache in his arousal without actually touching himself. Plagg at least had the decency to look away.

"Maybe you should just rut with your mate. Don't you think that would make your life easier?"

"Why didn't I fuckin' think of that?" The heat was building, and he covered his face, panting, whimpering, digging his nails into his scalp. He dug his heels into the floor, pushing his back harder into the door and slammed his head backwards into the barrier. "FUCK!"

"You need to calm down kitten," his Kwami said softly.

He laughed, and the sound was abrasive as his palms dragged down his face once more, over his chest and down his stomach over his inner thighs repeatedly. "I'm trying! Don't you see I'm trying! The heat is so intense…the ache…" He banged his head back again. "I d-don't even remember when we _actually_ kissed, Plagg. Really. We peck, we give passing pecks…but…God I'm _starving_."

The Kwami stiffened, tail bristling. "S-sorry kid…I…I didn't mean to…"

"W-What?" He frowned, digging his nails into his inner thighs violently. He could feel the sharp points piercing through the fabric into his flesh, but the pain didn't do anything to dull the rising hunger.

"Y-Your problem is definitely derived of your own desire for your mate. You long for her, very badly…but I-I think y-you're channeling me again. I-I might be…pushing off some of my frustration into you," he admitted. "I haven't b-been with Tikki, either, since we can't…transform and I d-didn't realize how addictive the experience was going to be…being together l-like that."

Adrien let out a sound that was half laugh half sob. "G-Great." He shook his head. "I thought you said that one other pair got together before us?"

Plagg nodded slowly. "Let's just say it wasn't…nearly as…fun," he said slowly. "Neither party was really satisfied the first go around, and then there wasn't a second…time."

Oh. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Rut your mate."

Right. "Great. That's not as easy as it sounds," he snapped. His cock throbbed, and his back curved, his head smacked the door again, his digits clawing at the floor as he gasped, his eyes squeezing shut as the animal wormed up into his chest, purring.

Images of shoving Natasha down, doubling her over the table and fucking her burst in his head. The sounds she would make for him. The way he could over power her with ease and she would _love_ it. Every minute of it.

He panted, whimpering, _Warm. Soft. Flesh. Hungry. Starving._ He shook his head desperately as his rational thought began to get clouded.

"Kitten…"

He stared down at his hardness and groaned, quivering. He'd been _handling_ his own problem for months, and it was never as good…but…"At least turn around, Plagg, before I fucking lose my goddamn mind…"

***POV Change***

Marinette got a text around ten letting her know that he'd left early to go to a photo shoot and hadn't wanted to disturb her rest. She felt a little guilty about suspecting him of cheating when he was clearly so considerate, but it still didn't explain the two a.m. absence. She didn't call him on that though. She wasn't going to start something with him while he was at work…or at all.

"Princess has been causing havoc in Paris, and in most of Europe, but nobody can figure out what she wants. She doesn't give demands, and she doesn't look like she's actively trying to hurt people at the moment. Maybe she's trying to get someone's attention?"

"Maybe she's looking for the heroes?" Marinette said slowly, shrugging. "Too bad she's probably the one that kinda made it impossible for them to show up." She sighed sadly, fingering her earrings.

"Right," Alya coughed, pulling attention away from the obvious mood killer. "I think we should try doing our own superhero thing," she whispered.

The bluenette frowned slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"Well," her voice was a little more tentative this time, her fingers playing with her coffee cup as she slid it over the dining room table. "You said that Adrien was able to transform once, without Plagg inside his ring?"

Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. "Alya, that was an _accident_ and then Plagg was _really_ weak afterwards."

"Yeah, but you said that's because he had to use two big super powers on top of it. How long do you think Tikki could last lending you power for a transformation without fusing with a Miraculous?"

She shook her head slowly because it was crazy. It wouldn't work. It couldn't. It would draw too much power off the Kwami. "They'd need to visit the Miracle Box more often than the once a year they do now Alya," she hissed.

"Yeah," the journalist said softly, her lips twitching. "Because it's not like the Master has been asking for someone to replace him for the last few years….someone who keeps putting it off…which would bring the box _here_."

"Oh, my God! How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Few months," she replied automatically. "C'mon. You could be the Guardian, then the box would be _here_, and then we can work on the transformation thing, and Tikki and Trixx could recharge better at the same time!"

They both jerked when her daughter ran in. "Hey mummy, look at this shiny box!" Obsidia giggled, waving Tikki's Miraculous box at her.

She sighed, exasperated. "Told you never to touch that young lady!"

"It's pretty!"

"Yes, very pretty, but very special. It's old," she breathed, taking the open box from her daughter and setting it on the table.

"Daddy has a pretty box too! I saw it high up in the closet!"

She groaned, rubbing her face. "Yes, but we're not going to touch it are we?" Not that she could reach it anyway…Marinette should've put hers higher.

Obsidia hmphed, stomping away. "Never let me do anything fun!"

She turned back to Alya and saw the excitement in her friend's eyes, and her conviction wavered. "Oh, I don't know, what about Adrien?"

"We _can't_ tell him, not right away. He'd be the party pooper. He wouldn't let us go out alone and he'd be too busy to come, I guarantee it. Nino neither. He'd tell Adrien."

Marinette sighed. "It sounds amazing…too good to be true."

Alya _pouted_ which really wasn't fair, and she grimaced. "Well…I could at least…talk to Fu about what types of responsibilities I'd need to adhere to as Guardian…"

Alya suffocated her.


	3. Sowing Discord

**Author Note: Because I'm an awful person..but I make it so good in my stories…so worth it…I hope…because discord is the only way a good story happens…need that conflict NOOOOWWW *muhahaha…* *cringes* don't kill me…kill…Natasha..**

**Chapter Three: Sowing Discord**

"I think we'll probably need to make a trip to Paris," Marinette said softly beyond the range of his vision, but he heard her as he pushed the door open.

Adrien breeched the arch of the living room and spotted her on the phone, giving her a tiny wave.

"Oh, Alya, I have to let you go now, (Adrien home?) yeah, he is, (we'll plan more in the morning) yup, chat later, bye."

She didn't want him to invade her privacy, but her volume was always up _way_ too loud. He could hear Alya too. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Alya okay?"

"Yup, just, chatting about, you know, going out tomorrow," she breathed.

He stiffened, tasting the lie immediately as her pulse sped up, and her nervous fear filled his nose, and he winced, looking away. "Oh, okay," he tried calmly. He didn't like when she lied, but…he wasn't doing this with her today. He wanted something else…his eyes slid back to her, leaning unassuming with her butt against the edge of the dining room table.

"You okay?" Her voice was so innocent…so unaware.

He let the want bubble up. He couldn't hold it down much longer. He was going to lose control. His emerald orbs darkened, sliding down her curves…the way her jean shorts hugged her luscious hips…the way her baggy shirt hid the rest of her sexy body, but fell haphazardly off of one shoulder, baring the smooth tantalizing skin there. The way her midnight hair was down and messy to her waist.

His body ached, and he licked his lips slowly, a growl trickling free, inhaling sharply as he began to smell her slight arousal. "N-no," he grunted. "I'm not okay," he stalked forward, and he saw her breath hitch, and then her scent was soaking the air, strong, full…overbearing. It only took him coming near her…showing her he wanted her….to excite her…how had he forgotten?

"Wh-What's the matter?" She tried as he stood close enough to touch, but didn't.

He snarled, feral, deep, unabated, as he lifted her, dropping her carelessly on the table, shoving his hands up her shirt and kissed her, rough, angry, needy, lustfully before he pulled back, leaving them both a little breathless. "I'm on the edge," he groaned, "I have been for months," he explained, panting as his fingers possessed her ass and slammed her forward into him so she could _feel_ just how fucking hard he was.

She cried out his name in pleasure, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He put his mouth to her ear. "I'm not okay because I _want _to fuck you until you're _begging_ me to stop, but I don't think I'm going to," he whispered throatily, slamming his arousal into her core, and he could feel how wet she was through _both _their clothes.

She made a whimpering noise in her throat, and her body was quivering against him, and he just wanted to tear the clothes off of her, and he would have…but the only thing in the world that _could_ have stopped him…did...

"Daddy? Are you hurting mummy?"

His hands fell away, rigidly, from her ass, nails digging into the edge of the table. His fingers dug into the surface so hard it creaked, his arms trembling, his anger and frustration bubbling under the surface.

"Mummy is o-okay," Marinette tried gently. "Mummy hurt herself and daddy was just making me f-feel better," she explained weakly.

The edge of the table began to crack and he clenched his jaw, feeling his daughter get closer. "I'm glad you're home now daddy! Will you come play with me!?" She giggled excitedly and he squeezed his eyes shut, shoving himself forcefully away from his wife, turning away from both of them, panting, rubbing his face desperately.

"A-Adrien," Marinette whispered softly.

"N-No," he snapped at her. "No," he tried more calmly, not succeeding too well. "Keep her busy for me while I…shower and I'll be back," he bit out slowly.

"Did I do something wrong daddy?" He heard the tears in her voice, and the anger subsided a little, but the need didn't. He swallowed, shaking his head.

"Of course not, honey, I just…I'm tired. Let me shower and we'll play, okay?"

He heard the instant shift from tears to joy. He smiled a little. So easy to please. "Okay!"

"Adrien?"

"It's fine," he lied. "No big deal."

"B-But you said—" She sounded hurt. Why did she sound hurt?

"Just fooling around," he lied again. "It can wait."

He disappeared before he said something else stupid he'd regret.

***POV Change***

Marinette stared at him the entire time they played together, but he was pointedly ignoring her gaze. He was avoiding looking at her altogether if she was being honest.

She frowned.

"Mummy, you just let Lady Wifi get the Miraculous!"

The bluenette blinked, looking down as the plushie her daughter wielded made away with a pair of costume jewelry ladybug earrings. "Hey! Get back here!" She tried to joke, but Obsidia shook her head.

"You don't make a very good Ladybug mummy. She would never let Lady Wifi get the Miraculous," she said firmly.

"Daddy would make a great Ladybug!"

Marinette snorted. "Yeah, I remember that costume," she muttered under her breath. "Mr. Bug," she whispered.

He snorted too, which made her smile. "I think daddy would make a cool Chat Noir too!"

The bluenette nodded. "Probably the best!"

"Why did they go away? I saw on the t.v. that a bad girl named Princess is hurting people so where are they now?"

Marinette stiffened, looking away. "Nobody knows, honey."

Adrien chimed in. "I'm sure if they could help, they would."

Silence. Obsidia sighed, dropping the stuffed toys onto the ground. "They should help," she insisted.

Yeah, they should. Marinette frowned. Maybe Alya had the right idea…

"Until then, we'll just have to be patient. Now, it's time for bed kiddo," Adrien said firmly, scooping the protesting girl up in his strong arms.

"I want to sleep with you guys!" She pulled her kitten face, and the bluenette cringed when Adrien clenched his jaw. "Please!"

"How about I lie with you for a bit until you fall asleep, okay?" Marinette offered, trying to offer a solution everyone could live with.

"Yes!" The girl squeaked and peeled free from her father's arms, hopping on her bed. She tried to see if Adrien was happier about this decision, but he still wouldn't come within a foot of her, shifting around to the door.

"See you in a bit?" Her voice was tentative.

"Yup, I'll be here," he retorted, disappearing into the hall.

The bluenette frowned, curling up next to her beautiful girl, and stroked her hair gently. "Which story would you like to hear first?"

"The one where Alya was almost sacrificed as a mummy!"

Mari smiled wide, snickering.

***The Next Morning***

She jerked awake out of instinct, realizing rapidly that she wasn't in her own bed. Obsidia was curled in her arms, and she swore profusely under her breath. She'd fallen asleep in her daughter's room.

She peeled herself free carefully, and pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialing Alya as she entered the hall. "Okay, listen, I know we're supposed to meet this morning, but I need a favor. I think I messed up with Adrien last night, and I was wondering if you could watch Obsidia for a few hours?"

Silence.

"Alya?"

"I heard you, I'm just wondering how you could have messed up. Was waiting for my juicy details"

She sighed, rolling her eyes, but smiled. "He…um…came home early in the evening…while we were on the phone.."

"I remember."

"As soon as I hung up, he was pretty much on me. He shoved me up onto the dining room table, and he was holding onto me, rubbing into me, growling, and telling me how bad he wanted to…you know," she blushed.

"Hold on, didn't think it was going to be _this_ kind of story," Alya gasped, and there was a lot of noise and shifting before it went silent again. "O-Okay, go on."

They had become surprisingly candid in the last few years. "Right…s-so…he has that look where he's about to fuck me right there on the table…and Obsidia comes over and asks if he's hurting me."

"Ugh! Seriously?"

"Yeah, completely…blanked out…that...you know, there was a five year old for a few minutes."

"Shit happens," she teased. "So, then?"

"He seemed really frustrated about having to stop…and then he wouldn't look at me the rest of the night…and I was going to make it up to him…but then…I…I fell asleep with Obsidia in her room."

Silence.

"Alya?"

"Just getting dressed."

"What?"

"Of course I'll watch her for you. I'm assuming you're going to see him at work?"

Marinette blushed. "I g-guess."

"I hope his dressing room is sound proof."

***Photo Shoot***

She tripped over a cord in the hall, stammering an apology to a few people who witnessed her clumsy nature first hand. They snickered, but she kept moving, her face burned with embarrassment.

"O-Oh, excuse me," she squeaked, stopping a young man. "Is A-Adrien around? I-I'm his wife and I just wanted to say hello," she half-lied, and her tongue felt swollen with the effort.

"Oh, you're Marinette?" The man beamed, and she nodded. "I've heard great things about you. You're as beautiful as he says. Of course," he pointed down the hall. "It's further down to the left. His name is on his door. I believe he's in there for break. He seemed worked up."

She frowned and nodded. "Th-thank you," she breathed and followed his instructions down the corridor, rounding it to see a tall beautiful woman leaning near the door that should have been Adrien's. She looked like she was listening intently.

"E-Excuse me?" Her voice was weak as she stared at the dark haired beauty. The sound barely carried down the hall, but the woman jerked, standing straighter. Her stilettos echoed more sharply than they should have as she neared, and Marinette felt herself shrinking, intimidated by her…sexiness.

"Yes?" The single word was laced with a thick Russian accent.

"Is A-Adrien's room here?"

"We don't allow fans back here, please turn back," she suggested, smoothing her hands several times down her tight crimson dress.

"I-I'm not…" she shook her head. "I'm his wife," she said softly.

The woman visibly stiffened before she smiled. "Oh, then that's fine, go ahead." She gestured for the bluenette to continue. "Oh, but he's in there with Yasmine (Jasmine), so be quiet if you can, they take their jobs seriously," she said slowly, smirking as she continued down the perpendicular corridor, snickering.

Marinette frowned, but approached the door as cautiously as possibly. The nearer she got, the more her heart pounded, because she couldn't possibly be hearing what she thought she was hearing.

She leaned on the wall next to the door, and listened to a man, grunting and moaning in pleasure. It could have been anyone, but then he growled the word 'fuck' and started panting as he neared his climax, and she closed her eyes, covering her mouth, shaking her head. Somebody made a squeaking sound, and Adrien growled. "I didn't say you could look!"

She ran. Her heart was in her throat, and she felt like she was going to be sick. He couldn't have her, so he was going to settle for someone else? She was going to be sick. She should have known better. She knew she couldn't compare to the women he was constantly surrounded by. She was back to being just…plain ole Marinette. No…less….now…her confidence and heart feeling shattered. By the time she reached her car, she didn't think she had any tears left in her body, but she was wrong…they started flowing each time she thought of his hands on someone else…his mouth on something else…and her heart would break all over again…

She felt sick.


	4. How Do You Feel, Alya?

**Author Note: Wee…so..slowly but surely getting people to the right location at least…but…still a loooong way to go…got to TEAR THEM UP, spit them out…and build them back up again…many awesome things to come…possibly some upgrades *whistles innocently* some huge surprises…here you go…**

**Guest, guess we'll find out…**

**trying414…we'll see ^_^**

**LuckyMiltank, O.O *Hands up, backing up towards keyboard* let…me…at least…get through…a few …chapters…? o.o ^_^**

**b.d.p.r.4454, : (**

**Faefolk, she's not Ladybug anymore though, it's been quite awhile, and she already feels her confidence going down through lack of affection/connection/intimacy…so it was just..a blow…: '( a quick knee jerk reaction to the situation. **

**Kazza2182, yup yup, you got that right…miscommunication is the death of relationships. Good thing I don't plan on killing them…yet :P Is this…a cliffhanger….? (also, we're tearing down established personalities and notions, and rebuilding characters, THEN…we shall have CLIFFHANGER FUN!)**

**Guest, well, it might be…but I suspect she won't know for awhile…sorry : (**

**Here you go…hope you enjoy…tried to…alleviate some of the sadness near the end there..**

**Chapter Four: How Do You Feel, Alya?**

"I know what I heard," Marinette rasped out softly over the phone. Her voice was raw from her tears and sobs, and she just didn't have any more left in her body. "It was definitely Adrien, and I heard someone else…in the room and then he yelled at them." She swallowed roughly, her puffy eyes aching as she carried Obsidia towards the sliding doors. "Plus, that Russian woman told me he was with a woman named Yasmine, and to try and be mindful of their work when I approached, so another person confirmed he had a woman with him in his room. I definitely wasn't imagining the sex sounds," she crowed, her voice breaking again. "I _know_ what _he_ sounds like, Alya."

Her ears were met with deafening silence.

"P-Please, at least say something."

"Girl, I just, I don't have anything. I'm sorry. I wish I did. I wouldn't ever guess Adrien would do that to you, but if…you think you're sure.."

"I am!"

"Can I convince you to at least talk to the guy? Maybe…see if there's an explanation?"

Marinette sucked in a shuddering breath and held it. Her entire body trembled, and her chest hurt as she released the aching sob. "N-Not right now," she cried. "Just thinking about it hurts too much. I mean…what if he was…kissing her and…had his mouth…" The bluenette broke into a few brief sobs again before she firmly shook her head, drawing in a two deep breaths. "Anyway," she said, clearing her throat loudly. "You're the one who said I should do this. I thought you'd be happy!"

Alya sighed. "I suggested it under _very_ different circumstances, and you know it. Adrien is going to be pissed. Or broken…or both. Plus, you weren't supposed to take Obsidia with you when _I_ suggested it."

Mari froze when she ushered into the lobby, blinking several times against the harsh lights before her weary eyes adjusted. "I-It's not forever. I'm going to b-be back," she argued. "I j-just need time and space. Plus, I d-do need to get this done and stop avoiding it."

"If that's what you need to tell yourself," Alya said sardonically.

The bluenette frowned, and pushed her gaze to the floor as she crossed to the counter. It was late evening, but the place didn't seem that busy. "I'll call when I get there, okay?"

Another heavy sigh. "Okay, but just because he loves you doesn't mean _everything _is forgivable."

Marinette cringed as she hung up, putting her money on the counter. "Two tickets please."

***POV Change***

Adrien came home, and his house was _empty._ It was never empty. His daughter always greeted him with shrill sounds, or he could hear his wife's chatter one way or another. Not only that, almost all the lights were out, and Marinette's car was gone.

He frowned, staring through the pitch black, and saw a piece of paper on the butler near the across from the door, and flipped the light on, reading it carefully.

_Dear Adrien,_

_Obsidia wanted to stay the night with_

_ Auntie Alya and Uncle Nino. I didn't_

_ have the heart to say no. I'm sorry._

_ We'll be back soon._

_ Love,_

_ Marinette_

Adrien frowned, staring at the short missive, flipping it over several times for more, but never found any. He looked at his phone, reading just after nine, and figured he could at least say goodnight, if he wasn't going to get any frustration out tonight…or get to see the two loves of his life.

He dialed Mari first, but her phone went straight to voicemail, prompting an immediate snarl of displeasure and surprise from him. Her phone never went straight to voicemail. He tried Alya next, who picked up halfway through the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Alya?" He listened to the noise in the background and it kind of sounded like the television was going. "Can I talk to Marinette?"

"What? How?" She sounded confused by the request, and the model stilled, staring at the scrap of paper.

"I want to speak to her Alya. She left me a message saying she was staying the night because Obsidia wanted to."

"Oh…right.."

The way the journalist said it made his 'tail' twitch, and his eyes narrow. "Let me talk to her, Alya."

"You see, they're already passed out cold. Long day you see. We went to the park and wore Obsidia out silly."

She almost got away with it. Almost. He heard the small hitch in her voice, and a growl trickled from his lips. "Alya, I hope you're not lying to me. Last time you covered for Marinette she tried to commit suicide, and I almost lost her. I don't want any repeats," he warned.

"I-I'm not, I gotta go, try and rest, bye!"

He opened his mouth to stop her, but the line disconnected and he snarled. "Dammit!'

He took several long breaths, trying to quell his fear and anger. There was no way Mari would put their daughter in danger, so it was unlikely she was doing something knowingly dangerous. So, that left the option she was using Alya as a cover because…

He sighed. "She's avoiding me," he spat angrily. Of course. She slept with Obsidia the night before, probably on purpose too. He'd probably come on too strong with her, and she'd freaked out when their daughter caught them on the table. He sighed. He guessed he was giving her space…_again_. The beast inside snarled his disgust and outrage.

***Dreaming***

Her eyes kept haunting his memory. They pierced his soul often enough that when he closed his eyes, even awake, he could see them behind his lids. Those gorgeous, empty, ice blue eyes. They held everything and nothing all at once.

"Protect me?" Her voice echoed all around him, engulfing his body. He felt right. The worlds felt right. He knew he should agree. Nothing else in the word made more sense than to protect the woman in front of him.

"Forever," he breathed.

"From _everyone?"_ Her eyes wavered, just a little, and his jaw clenched.

"Everyone," he growled. "I won't let _anybody_ hurt you."

She held out his palm for him, and he took it without hesitation. Electricity sparked between their flesh, a brief flash of color, and he blinked.

"Promise?"

"With my life, Princess," the words spilled free.

"My shield," she sighed, disappearing.

***POV Change***

He jerked upwards, panting, and his body was drenched in a coat of sweat. It was pooled in the sheets, and his mouth tasted dry, his tongue repeatedly lapping around his peeling lips.

The model looked at the clock, his eyes widening as he realized it was almost noon. He strained to listen, but there were no sounds of life other than Plagg snoring and muttering his dreams of camembert and Tikki's rosy complexion.

The blonde threw back the comforter and peered out the window. Still no car. He ground his teeth together. That was _enough_. He'd been patient.

He punched in Marinette's number, but after the first ring, he was sent to voicemail. Alya did the same. Well, fine. They wanted to play? It was best not to taunt the predator. Not when you were dangling his mate and child as bait.

He rubbed his soaked chest anxiously, clawing at his skin a little. "Shower," he said firmly. "Shower first."

***Alya's apartment***

After having made sure she was home, and alone, Adrien only gave two firm knocks as warning before he shoved in, using his key to gain access to her place.

The journalist yelped when she spotted him, and staggered to her feet, muttering unintelligibly for several seconds before she cleared her throat. "Y-You could have called."

"That would require you picking up the phone," he quipped expertly as he neared slowly, stalking around her in a slow, lazy circle. He made the movement seem casual as he peered around the room.

He felt her guilt, and watched her embarrassment color the bronze of her cheeks a flattering shade of pink. "S-sorry, was busy."

A vague truth. "Oh, how about right now then? Are you busy now?"

"A-Actually I am kind of—"

"Well, then, you could just tell me where my _wife_ is, and I'll go talk to her myself then," his tone got dangerously low.

"I think she needs time to think, Adrien," the sharp-witted woman said firmly this time.

"I think she needs less. I've been patient. I think we need to talk."

"Maybe it's _you_ who needs to spend more time thinking," she spat, and this time her voice was unreasonably angry, stopping him in the slow circle he'd been pacing around her unaware form, despite the fact she'd been spinning gradually to follow his movements.

"Seriously? _I'm _the one who needs to think?" He snorted, shaking his head and chuckled, shaking off the accusation.

"She's really upset with you!"

Adrien's brows pulled together in a deep frown, his forehead creasing into lines. Had the line been that severe? Had there daughter catching them on the table been _that_ bad of an oversight because _he _got carried away that she was seething beyond anything he'd ever seen? He was just reacting, and she was…she was his…catnip. He needed her…craved her...

"I can't _help_ it," he snarled. "Nobody understands how much my animal affects me," he breathed. "I was just reacting! Why is that so bad? One mistake," he growled.

The shock in Alya's face confused him, but the outrage that followed was stunning. "You're going to blame it on some metaphysical, possibly nonexistent entity? That's rich! Maybe you should learn to control yourself instead of making excuses for it!"

He laughed, and the sound was bitter in his mouth. "Learn to control myself," he spat. He shoved his thick fingers through his hair, trying to abate the anger bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. "Try to control myself?"

She nodded, crossing her arms.

He snarled, stalking closer to her so fast, her eyes widened and she stumbled back. "All I do, every fuckin' day is control myself! Nobody understands!"

She flinched, but the caramel skinned beauty was hell-bent on being stubborn. "You _should_ be able to control yourself!"

His eyes flashed dangerously as he turned away, the anger pooling upwards rapidly. "I love how everyone says how easy it should be for me to calm down. How easy it should be for me to control myself when there's what amounts to a second entity living inside of me. It's part of me, but it still…has a life of it's own! I may have lived with it for years, but it doesn't make it easier to control," he spat.

"That doesn't make _any_ sense."

"Of course not," he snarled, rubbing his head, trying to chase the beast off as it clawed at his mind. "You'll never grasp the concept of it. No one is _willing_ to understand how I feel," he said angrily. "It's easier to just think I want a free pass at fucking things up!"

"That's not true. I _want_ to understand! I want to _help!_"

"You want to understand?"

"Yeah!"

He laughed, whirling to face her. "You want to understand?"

"Yes!" She hissed angrily, shoving her hands against his chest. "Let me help you!"

He smirked darkly. Fine, if she wanted to understand just how he felt, they could go there, but there was _only_ one way left she was really going to understand why he pushed Marinette so far the other night. Hopefully the bluenette would forgive him.

"When is the last time you and Nino had sex Alya?"

The question took her back for a moment, but she raised her chin defiantly. "Little over a month."

"Good," he whispered. "That'll make it easier," he growled slowly.

"Easier to wha—"

Adrien pushed his palms against her shoulders, and his eyes turned dark and full of lust. He didn't particularly carry those feelings for Alya, but she wanted to understand, he was going to _make_ her understand.

"Wh-what are you doing Adrien?"

He shoved her back hard enough into the wall to listen to the air rush from her lungs, and he could taste her fear on his tongue. Her yelp was short lived as he grabbed her wrists, slid them up, and pinned them firmly to the flat surface on either side of her head, licking his lips as he looked down at her.

He kept his body a breath from touching hers, he didn't dare go _that _far, but he could feel the faintest brush of her breasts against him with each frantic inhale she managed. He refused to answer her at first, just staring hungrily into her eyes, letting her devour the desire there as he held her captive, letting her mind wonder what he wanted to do, and her arousal slowly perfumed his mouth, allowing him to trickle a moan free.

The immediate uptick of her pulse was all he needed, and he lowered his mouth towards her ear, breathing against her lobe as his own arousal grew, her scent feeding his starving animal. He carefully avoiding pressing his mouth directly to her skin, but he allowed her to feel his thick, heavy breaths, so full of need, as he spoke.

"What am I doing, Alya?" His groan was slow, and his eyes fluttered closed a little as he felt her entire body quiver with the possibilities. There was a hesitation, because deep down, she knew it was as wrong as he did, but somewhere inside, there was trust…he hoped. "I'm helping you understand…"

He tugged her hands down from their position and slid them just under his shirt, flatting her palms against the hardened part of his stomach so she could feel his defined abs, because he _knew_ how much she'd thought about them over the years. Her hands were soft against his warm skin, and it stirred his arousal more, and he actually had to swallow, but he took a deep steadying breath, moving his own hands back up beside her head, flat against the wall.

Surprisingly, she didn't move, but she swallowed audibly. "H-how does this help?"

"I can _smell_ you Alya," he groaned longingly into her ear before pressing his nose against her cheek, inhaling softly, leaving his face against her temple, and he felt her body tremble, her fingers flexing against his stomach reflexively before she caught herself. The scent of her excitement only grew, and the animal was demanding he devour her.

Images of tearing off her clothes surfaced, and he squeezed his eyes shut. _No_.

He dropped his voice even lower. "You feel that ache between your beautiful soft thighs, Alya? The one that you're dying to satisfy right now?" He heard her lick her lips. "Imagine that, a thousand times more powerful, coursing through your entire body, until the heat under your skin can barely be contained…" He let a growl trickle into her ear, needy, animal, angry, and she whimpered.

"A-Adrien," she moaned softly, her body starting to shake, and he smiled bitterly.

He felt her hands moving down and he snatched them, pinning them back to the wall, pulling a gasp from the journalist. "How badly do you want to touch yourself Alya? To dull that ache inside, the one flaring to life with just the thought of being worshipped, licked…kissed…caressed…" he lowered his mouth a little, exhaling against her neck, and her back curved.

"G-god," she whimpered, quaking.

He wasn't going to stop, not yet. He inched, just a fraction closer, still not touching, but, letting his fingers skim down her wrist to pin her forearm instead, but the slide was slow and lingering, and she chewed her lip feverishly.

"You could touch yourself to make that need die down, but you do it…over...and over…and over…and you _know_ Alya, it's nothing compared to being with the person you love. Being filled by the person you love…having their mouth kiss you…having their hands on your body..." He let his hands slide just a little more, keeping them above her elbows, and she moaned. "Listening to your name on their lips while they gasp their pleasure…the pleasure you incite in them…and the pleasure they ignite in you…"

"P-Please," she begged, whimpering.

"Now," he whispered. "Imagine…seeing the person you _crave_, day after day…the love of your life, the person that drives the feeling in your body and soul absolutely fucking wild….and seeing…just how bad they want you too…because you _can _see it. You can taste it on your tongue...and you can _smell _their need infiltrating your mind…and _not_ being able to have them, Alya…" She started to sob. "Then, to add to your rapidly dwindling control, the animal inside of you is almost it's own entity, because you are different than other people…so when you _need_….when you _crave_….it rises up…clawing at your insides for that contact…and rips your thoughts from you…commanding that you satiate yourself wherever the _fuck_ you can get it because _it_ just wants satisfaction…and continuously fighting against it because your mind, heart, and body belong to only one person…"

She sobbed again, and he moaned into her ear. "Do you ache now Alya?"

"G-God, yes," she answered honestly, "so badly."

He felt her body shift, and he caught her hips with his hands in time to stop them from touching. "Just imagine, aching _this_ badly…so bad you need release right now…and compound it…by a hundred, and _then_ you might understand how I _feel…every fucking minute_ I have to control myself," he growled. "Because the animal makes this," he moaned, indicating his arousal, "and anger, far more explosive in my body than yours." He let his breath hover at her ear, and then shoved back forcefully, watching her knees buckle under her so she collapsed to her ass on the ground, quaking with her need.

He peddled backwards as far as he could to gain as much control back as he could, the growl continue to drip free from his lips, because she was staring at him with those half-lidded eyes. She was looking at him with that lust, and it was driving him crazy. He looked away.

"If you w-wanted Marinette _that_ badly," she whispered. "Why did you go and f-fuck someone else," she whimpered.

He felt all of his muscles grow tense, but his eyebrows shot up. "What the hell are you talking about? I have _never_ been with another woman in my life. Not now, not before, not during Marinette! This…" he gasped, swallowing hard, pointing between them, "and the fuckin' incident with Chloe are the closest I've ever come to sex with anyone else!"

He got her attention then, and she frowned. "She was so sure you slept with someone else," she panted, pushing her thighs together to help alleviate her ache, he was sure.

He moved towards her, his animal dying down as his heart began to clench. "Why the hell would she get that idea?"

"She told me you barely look at her anymore, and she said you're always surrounded by such gorgeous women how could she compare?"

He closed his eyes, shaking his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Marinette," he breathed. "I've _never_ really wanted anyone else. Not like her."

"She went to your work yesterday to make up for falling asleep with Obsidia, she felt bad because she _really_ wanted to be with you, she's…pent up."

His heart fumbled. "She didn't come see me," he whispered.

"She heard you having sex with someone else, so she ran."

He covered his face, growling in frustration. "I wasn't having sex with someone else!"

"She said she knows your sex noises. I wouldn't argue with her."

The model shook his head, glowering. "I was having sex _by_ _myself_," he snapped. "I was frustrated after…my failed attempt."

Her eyes widened. "Oh…but that model told her you were with some girl named Yasmine before she even went to see you."

His eyes narrowed. "I don't know any Yasmine. What model?"

"She didn't get a name. I think she said she was Russian or something."

"Fuckin' Natasha. I'm going to kill her. She was probably pissed off because I wouldn't fuck _her_," he snarled. He scuffed his locks several times. "This is unbelievable. My wife things I'm cheating on her, and I all I want to do is pin her down, and have my way with her until her legs are no longer functional," he snapped to the room.

"Uh…"

"What!?"

"She said she heard you yelling at someone during the sex…so if you were alone…"

He let his head drop back, shaking it. "Even more unbelievable. I hate my life. I hate my luck. This is _your _fault," he accused the black Kwami, who was curling further down into his pocket. "Okay, I _wasn't_ alone in the room. _Out_. _Now_."

The cat fluttered out hesitantly and whined. "Why is it _my_ fault again? You're the one who punched me in the gut!"

"You're the one who looked without permission!"

"Kid, you said 'fuck' and that's usually the signal of the messy end," he countered, bristling.

"Y-yeah," he sputtered, "but I was still exposed!"

"Kid, we _share_ a body sometimes…"

"It doesn't mean I want you staring at my _dick_," he snarled, blushing.

"Marinette stares at it, you don't get all in a huff."

"Jesus! It's not the same thing!"

"Are you ashamed of your size or something," Plagg asked slowly, rubbing his jaw.

"What!?" He shook his head furiously. "N-no!"

"I mean, I know that's a thing for humans, but I mean I know you're not the biggest I've ever seen but I've been around over 5,000 years," he commented.

His face burned brightly now, his anger gone, replaced with shock and dread…and embarrassment as Alya looked on with a grin and amusement.

"Jesus! Fuck! Plagg, it's not that!"

"But it's definitely at least in the top five biggest," he finished, unabashed.

Adrien's mouth fell open, his heart stopping. He was having a heart attack.

Alya's face was the brightest he'd ever seen it. "Biggest five…in…5,000 years?"

"SHUT UP PLAGG!" He tackled the Kwami prematurely.

"Oh, God, Marinette was so upset! I tried to tell her to talk to you…"

"Alya…you just lashed out at me…" Adrien grumbled, wrestling Plagg back into his pocket.

She blushed. "Just…reacted."

Adrien frowned, pulling his attention back to her as he reemerged. "Where is she, please?"

The journalist looked away, lowering her head "She went back home."

His heart fell. "Paris?"


	5. Despair Beckons Chaos

**Author Note: Okay, you guys NEED to trust me, after all, did I steer you horribly wrong the first book? *cringes* I hope not…LOTS of story left…I PROMISE…**

**Faefolk11, yes, he's trying! Poor guy, can't seem to catch a frickin' break. Darn his bad luck…**

**LuckyMilktank, per your request, not this chapter, I will indeed, add something in for poor Alya! You're quite right, she deserves it! That was…ahem…rough…**

**Trying414, yeah, Plagg is a pain in the butt, but he's honest at least…yeah..she's a bi-tch!..a rooftop ruun would be AAAAMMMMAAAZING…**

**Guest…I'M WORKING ON IT! Gotta do…plots…stuffs…first !**

**Guest, thanks so much! I think.. :S**

**Here you guys go…enjoy…we're…about to get…somewhere crazy…I hope…it shall begin..**

**Chapter Five: Despair Beckons Chaos**

Marinette rubbed her fingers gently over the Miracle Box, eyeing the ornate colors swirling on the outside. "Do I need to take it everywhere with me if I take over as Guardian?"

Fu sighed and opened the box, displaying the beautiful Miraculous objects inside. "It is best to watch over the box at all times," he conceded. "You may have to limit your time as Ladybug."

She gave a short abrasive laugh. "No problem there, or hadn't you noticed the last few years were a little hero free?"

His eyes closed, and he nodded slowly. "I did, Marinette, but I don't think that it will last forever. For as long as there are villains, heroes will rise up to meet them."

The bluenette's soft eyes slid over to stare at him, and she frowned. "Are you talking about Princess? Do you know anything more about her? She doesn't seem to be overtly active. Alya and I have been trying to keep tabs."

The Master laced his fingers on the smooth wooden table, and took a deep breath inwards before releasing. "You are aware of the magical pulse five years ago?"

Marinette nodded. How could she not be? It rendered the Miraculous useless.

"She was inactive after that until six months ago, and even now, she crops up sporadically. She appears out of nowhere, and wonders. She walks the streets, and people panic. She doesn't speak, and she makes no demands, but after some time has lapsed, her power is unleashed without warning, and she's gone just as quickly."

"Are there usually," she swallows slowly, "casualties?"

"Not yet, just a lot of odd behavior," he muttered.

"Like Akuma style behavior?"

"No, nothing quite that aggressive," he sighed. "It's very hard to explain. Why don't you meet up with Kim, he has been rather diligent about keeping records of all the data. We can continue discussing Guardian duties tomorrow, unless, of course, you don't plan on staying long?"

The bluenette stared at her lap, chewing her lip. "I-I'm staying for a little bit," she admitted. "No sure how long, but tomorrow works."

"Everything will be okay," Fu offered quietly, apparently reading her unease.

"I d-don't know," she sniffled. "I feel like the w-world is tilting sideways."

"Maybe it is not the world, maybe you are wearing two different shoes."

She frowned, the tears falling free. "Huh?"

"Perhaps, your perspective of the situation is wrong."

She shook her head carefully. "I don't think so, but th-thanks," she said, getting up. "I'll visit with Kim, then I have to get back to my parents. I'll be back in the morning." She glanced at the box again, frowning at one of the items. It was a closed Miraculous box. "Is that…?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "It still hasn't opened."

***POV Change***

Princess opened her blue eyes slowly, the world around her flickering between sharp contrast and muted disarray. The voices wavered along tangible lengths inside her head, static playing along the background as she searched for just one.

"My shield," she whispered into the in between, the sound ethereal and vibrating like a chasm's bell. "Will you protect me? The time is drawing near…for chaos to ensue," she breathed, letting her eyes slide closed once more. The sticky ether licked along her ivory skin, lulling her back into dormancy.

***POV Change***

Adrien sighed, staring at his phone as it continued to buzz. Of course his father would know the moment he set foot back in Paris. The man made a back breaking effort to wriggle back into the model's life for years once the Hawk Mother crisis was put to rest, but the blonde remained cautious throughout the entire relationship.

He visited on holidays, and they spent time together, but he was afraid it would never progress beyond that, despite seeing what might described as a genuine warmth in his father.

"I'll deal with you later," he said to the phone, shoving it into his pocket as he nudged into the bakery, and the familiar sound of giggles made his heart soar.

"Crow-sawns are my favorite!" His daughter shrieked excitedly, her English fumbling over the French word, and he smiled. Her French was coming along fine, of course, but Marinette and him had decided on English first as she'd be attending school in the States.

"_Croissant_," he corrected perfectly in his native tongue, switching to French easily as he spoke with his daughter. "Miss me?" He wanted to see how well she could do on the fly.

She gasped in surprise, and pursed her lips, trying to switch to her second language. "I missed you daddy," she replied easily and he was proud. It didn't sound as natural as her English, but she'd gotten it right as she threw herself into his open arms, squeezing him tight. He chuckled. It was still better than Mari's English had been too.

"I missed my beautiful Obsidia," he cooed, looking passed her at two stern faces. Adrien ruffled her golden locks, picking her up. "You keep eating your pastries, and I'll have a word with grammy and grampy, okay?"

"Why didn't you come with mummy and me?" She made a pouting face, and his teeth clenched, but he poked her nose.

"I was busy, but I'm here now. Eat your pastries youngest princess." She giggled, shoving a few macarons into her mouth as he shook his head, moving towards the counter. "I don't know what Mari told you, but I can assure you, it's a misunderstanding."

Tom crossed his arms stiffly, but Sabine's face softened a little. "She hasn't said a word about anything, but she looks rather distraught. Heartbroken."

The model sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I imagine so, considering what she _thinks_ to be true from what Alya told me." He shook his head, groaning.

"What did you do?" Tom's voice was accusing, and Adrien lifted his emerald orbs to stare at him, unflinching.

"Tom! This boy has always been good to Mari, we can at least give him the benefit of the doubt."

He smiled._ That _was why he loved Marinette's mother. "She _thinks_ I'm cheating on her," he said carefully. Mari's father's eyes narrowed, and he watched the tension vibrate down the grown man's arms.

"Oh, my," Sabine gasped. "How did that happen? You're crazy about her!"

A bigger smile graced his face. At least _somebody_ knew it. He'd go with honesty…mostly. "Well, I've been working a lot, and I guess we've just been having a hard time…connecting, and when we do it seems to get interrupted a lot by…" his eyes slid over his shoulder. "Things."

Sabine chuckled. "I understand that, go ahead."

"So, anyway, we've been out of sync for a few months, which is frustrating for the both of us," he breathed, frowning, his fists clenching tightly as his ache roared to life. "So, she came by work to surprise me the other day, and one of the models decided to play a nasty prank and tell her I was in my room having sex with another woman, when really, I wasn't. I found out about it from Alya. The model in question is a woman I refused to sleep with before, so I'm assuming she did it because she was mad at me."

He cringed, hoping he didn't have to explain any further than _that_.

He glanced upwards after a few moments of awkward silence, and Sabine sighed. "Frustration and loneliness make the mind do silly things. Marinette knows that you love her."

He nodded quickly. "I do, very much, and I just…I wanted desperately to come explain things to her before she kept over thinking, or made a decision without having all the facts. I know how she can get," he said urgently. "Do you know where she is?"

Sabine shook her head slowly. "She only asked that we watch Obsidia for her."

"It's okay," he breathed quickly. "I can think of a few places to try first to look for her. I'll check back around in a bit."

"Can I come too!? I want to see mummy!"

He hesitated, the blonde looking down at his expectant daughter, and his heart wrenched. He wanted to be with his wife alone, which felt _incredibly_ selfish, despite how much he loved her so much, but how could he refuse her beautiful face? "Of cour—"

"Actually, wouldn't you love to help me _make_ the croissants next?" Sabine giggled loudly.

"YES!" His daughter's eyes lit up like Christmas had come early, and he shot Sabine a look of gratitude.

"Thank you," he whispered. Tom didn't look as thankful. Oh, well.

***POV Change***

Kim slid the paperwork out over the large surface, pointing out several fuzzy pictures along with sheets of numerical data.

"We're not sure what her power does directly yet," he commented, sliding his fingers down the numbers, and Marinette's mouth hadn't stopped hanging open. After all, this was _Kim_. The same Kim who was oblivious to the obvious…the same Kim who wouldn't notice a gorilla pinching his nose…

His digits skimmed deftly over the analysis research. "However, there seems to be a correlation in possible suicide rates and her appearance, but _that_ is speculation for now, since we can't collect solid data from the victims afterwards," he said grimly, folding another sheet.

"Also, the weather levels out," he said mildly. "Could _also," _he sighed, "be a coincidence. The problem is, she doesn't say anything, she doesn't show up often enough. She doesn't interact with enough people to provide us the sample we need to have definitive proof. Her power does seem to shut things down, though. Electronics, and the like."

He scratched the stubble growing on his jaw. "When did you get smart?" She blurted out without thinking about it.

He blinked, but then smiled. "Went on to a higher education, Mari, thanks for playing," he teased, rolling up the sheets. "Had to keep my grades up for my athletics, but I injured my shoulder pulling a stupid stunt, and couldn't play anymore," he said simply.

"Oh, s-sorry." It showed how much she had kept up. "W-what about Alix? How is she doing? And C-Chloe …"

He stiffened. "Chloe is the same as always. She does some modeling now, I guess, but she still helps run the hotel." He shoved the papers back into a pile.

Marinette frowned. "And Alix?"

He shrugged. "She up and left about six or seven months ago. She didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone. She'd been talking about ditching the crowd for a bigger better life in the States. L.A. or something. They have a lot of extreme sports there."

"Oh." She looked down. Boy, had she been _lousy_ at keeping in touch. "I'm glad to see you," she said dumbly.

"You too, Mari, but you never told me how you knew the Master. Were you one of the wielders?"

She stiffened. Only Alya and Nino had known her identity beyond Chat. Oh, and Luka had figured it out. "H-He was debating on giving me the Bee Miraculous before everything went dark," she whispered hoarsely, lying before she could think it through.

He nodded easily, accepting her answer at face value, and the guilt twisted her gut. "Next time bring Adrien, I'd like to see if he can still keep up with me in a game of one on one," he joked, and she faltered.

"S-sure," she stammered, forcing a smile. "N-Next time!"

***The Bakery***

Marinette dragged her feet through the door, sighing, and she nearly fell as Obsidia charged into her. "Mummy mummy mummy! We got invited to the parade tomorrow and they said I could go, and we made crow-swans all day and they were so yummy!"

The bluenette couldn't help but giggle, picking her daughter up. "I'm glad you had fun today. We ready to go upstairs to bed?"

"Yes! OH! And daddy is gonna sleep with us tonight!"

She froze, eyes wide, staring in horror at her parents. "W-What?"

"Oh, honey, he showed up today, and he was saying how much he missed you. He said he knew how upset you were and that you were just misunderstanding whatever it is that's going on," Sabine said softly, but the Mari was already shaking her head violently.

She _knew_ what she heard. How do you explain that away? He was having sex! Each time she thought about it, all she could picture was his mouth on another woman's body, making her moan, and his hands on her body…and him…enjoying someone else instead of her…and the pain came rushing back in sharp tendrils.

She was backing up before she even thought about it, tears streaming down her face. "I c-can't stay here. He'll b-be back," she sobbed. "I'm sorry maman!"

"No, honey—!"

She cradled her daughter in her arms, and ran, because after all, Marinette had become awfully good at that over the years. It seemed, that was the _only thing_ Marinette was good for.

Marinette Agreste was a fairy tale character. Five years of bliss and fairy tales, and it was time to wake up. Marinette Agreste was a dream.

She wasn't beautiful. She wasn't Ladybug. She wasn't a Princess. She wasn't a Goddess. She was a fool, who thought that a God of a man could want her, when the world was full of true Goddess'. Ones that were not just Goddess in name only…ones he could worship and _want_ and truly crave…

She sobbed.

***POV Change***

Princess felt the despair echoing through the in between, and the calm filled her chest. She spread her arms wide, power glowing along her ivory skin in soft tones before dissipating.

Her icy blue eyes opened, and her armor started to shift slowly, molding along her youthful body, hugging her slender curves. "Chaos ensues," she said softly. "Despair beckons my hand."

She pressed the pads of her index and middle finger of her right hand to her forehead, and a symbol of a swan appeared on her forehead, flashing in black lines before disappearing, and she slashed her hand outwards.

A white line appeared across the abyss of the in between, and it splintered slowly. She set her feet down slowly, gliding forward with measured ease as the cracks widened, allowing her escape.


	6. Nature's Will

**Author's Note: *Grins, tilting head* What the HELL…is going on in THIS chapter…*smh*…*throws out the script* ENJOY…short…but *winks***

**Chapter Six: Nature's Will**

"You keep it up and you're going to chafe," Plagg commented as Adrien groaned, leaning heavily against the shower wall, panting.

He growled, squeezing his eyes shut. "Sh-Shut up, P-Plagg," he snarled, gasping as his fingers splayed over his throbbing hardness, trying to find the relief he was desperate for.

"You going for a world record?"

Each time his Kwami spoke, the sensation got lost, and he growled his frustration, slamming his free fist against the wall. "SHUT UP, PLAGG!"

His breathing was erratic, and he could feel his heart pounding violently against his chest with the effort to cum, but it just wasn't happening. His grip tightened, and he gasped, trying to think about the feel of her soft lips on his, and the way smell of her arousal when he gave her _that_ look.

"G-God," he moaned, moving his hand down his length faster as the pressure built. "P-Please," he gasped, digging his fingertips into the wall, pressing his forehead into the tile as he continued to picture her beautiful eyes and the way her body writhed under him.

The heat slashed through his gut, and he trembled, swallowing around his pulse. "M-Mari," he moaned loudly. "Oh G-God, M-Mari," he panted. "F-Fuck!" His body jerked forward, and he trembled, spilling his seed against the wall as he whimpered, feeling the sweat even beneath the wash of water.

"Feel better?" His Kwami's tone was dry, and he pressed his lips into a thin line even as he tried to catch his haggard breath.

He was only mad because the answer was no. No, he really didn't feel that much better. "Shut up, Plagg," he grit out.

"Hurry up, so we can get looking," he sighed. "I'm tired of listening to you rut yourself. You're so cranky," he whined.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you act like you don't have the patent on grumpy, old man," he tried to tease through the frustration.

Plagg sputtered from the other side of the glass door. "Yeah, whatever," he grunted, and Adrien smiled, just a little. His phone started buzzing on the counter, and he groaned. It was probably his father checking in, again.

"Yeah, yeah," he whispered, running his hands up and down his body a few times before he shut the water off and hopped out, wrapping a towel promptly around his waist.

"Can I look, _your highness_?"

"You're fine," the blonde sighed, snatching his device off the sink, swiping his code into the screen. His heart fluttered, and he held his breath. "C'mon Plagg, we have forty-five minutes to get to the Eiffel tower," he said breathlessly.

"What's happening then?"

"Sabine is going to make sure Mari is there!"

***POV Change***

"You promised!"

Marinette didn't remember doing any such thing. "What honey?"

"It's the parade today! Grammy said you promised!"

She rubbed her forehead as they neared the bakery. "How about you go with grammy and let mummy rest?"

Obsidia stomped her foot. "NO! We're supposed to do it together," she cried, sniffling. "And daddy isn't even here!"

The bluenette's eyes widened. "Okay, fine, I'll go. Daddy can't come because he's…w-working," she whispered hoarsely.

"Daddy is always working," she whimpered. "I thought we were his princess'."

Marinette touched her hand to her chest, swallowing painfully. "W-we are. He's just very busy. H-How about I tell you about the parade?" Obsidia looked like she wanted to argue, but nodded slowly. "So, it's in honor of the heroes that used to protect Paris, and to celebrate the peace they've had each year since Hawk Moth was defeated," she said easily, happy for the distraction.

"Did Ladybug and Chat Noir really fight together all the time?"

So much for the distraction.

Marinette smiled sadly. "Yup, _all_ the time. Chat Noir was Ladybug's shield. He made a promise to protect her, always, and he d-did…when he was still around," she sniffled, looking away. "He cared f-for Ladybug very much and made her very strong."

Her daughter paused, frowning. "Why are you so sad mummy?"

"It's n-nothing, honey. They were lucky to have each other." She felt Tikki shifting in her purse, and she sniffled loudly.

"Don't worry mummy! Daddy is your shield!"

Marinette sobbed and shook her head as her parents came out to meet them. "Oh, my, what's the matter dear?" Sabine's voice was soft as her hands reached out.

"Mummy needs to make daddy promise to be her shield so she won't be sad anymore," Obsidia said. "That's what made Ladybug so strong."

She cried harder. How much more hurt could she handle before she completely broke?

***POV Change***

Adrien's emerald orbs scanned the crowd carefully, but it was dense, and his sense of smell wasn't going to help him, either. He shot a text to Sabine to see if they were even here yet, before squinting through the sea of faces.

"Can't see a thing," he muttered, irritated.

"That makes two of us," Plagg hissed from inside his pocket.

His phone dinged and he almost dropped it in his haste to read the message.

"They're here! They're on the opposite side, we just have to make our way through. Sabine is going to see if she can get Obsidia away from Mari for a few minutes so I can appeal to her."

"Great," the Kwami replied sarcastically. "Hurry up, I got a sick feeling."

"Maybe stop scarfing all the cheese down in one go."

"Says the guy fondling himself every three seconds."

Adrien's face flushed, but he paused in his tracks halfway around the tower, staring up at the sky. The warm weather was decreasing incrementally, but it was fast enough for his senses to notice, and the clouds were rolling in, covering the light. A storm?

"Plagg?" His voice wavered, and he got a bitter taste at the back of his throat, strong enough to make him give his head a sharp shake. All of the hair on his body stood on end, and goosebumps possessed his flesh.

"My senses are going crazy," he mewled, hissing, spitting, before settling for a deep reverberating growl inside the pocket.

The bitterness dissipated, and burst into sweet warmth along his tongue, and light flowed from the top of the tower, enveloping the sky until it was sunny again, revealing…

"Princess," he whispered softly, eyes widening in surprise.

She was still in the black and white leotard, but it looked like it was rippling, and her body looked like it was…glimmering…in and out of focus, like a bad picture. Her white hair gleamed under the bright sun, and she turned her beautiful icy blue eyes out amongst the people.

"Despair beckons chaos," she called softly. "So," she spread her arms out wide, white flames circling down her limbs to her fingers. "We must answer the call!" She crossed her forearms in front of her face, splaying her fingers wide, and a symbol appeared on the back of each of her hands.

"Kitten…we might want to…"

"Nature's Will!" She thrust her arms outwards, and a blast of energy rippled towards them.

"Run!" His hiss came too late.

The energy collided with Adrien's body, and he dropped to his knees, the power flowing through him. He felt the flames bursting inside, before they were extinguished, replaced with calm, cold nothingness. Empty. He was empty.

The model was drowning in the abyss of nothingness until a kernel of warmth nestled in his heart, and the cool embrace of familiarity sparked it to life. It was small, but he recognized it…the long absent feeling. It was cool to the touch as he reached out, it was small, but powerful, and he ushered it outwards…and it _exploded_.

His body _exploded_ with power and cold fire, and lightning, and the darkness vanished. His eyes flew open wide, cat eyes staring up into the sky as a stream of emerald light shot up from his body continuously, the scream tearing from his lips as his transformation was reawakened.

He was only vaguely aware of two similar lights appearing in the sky, one pink, and one gold.

***POV Change***

Her father managed to wrestle her daughter from her, and her mother was in the process of telling her everything would be okay when the woman appeared. Her mother's fingers were still gripping her tight when the blast…hit…

And her mother's fingers were still gripping her…when she felt…the power exploding through her body…

Marinette dropped to her knees, but her mother didn't release her, instead, she felt her moving with her as the scream tore from her lips, her back curving as the pink energy shot from her chest into the sky, her spots appearing with her armor.

When she could finally draw a breath, the light stopped, but her form remained, and she touched her ears. "Tikki," she whispered worriedly.

_I'm here._

"Thank God." She stared into her mother's shocked face, and her eyes widened, swallowing. "I-I…" People were drawing nearer. Her bluebell orbs shot to the tower, but Princess was gone.

She didn't have time to stick around, too many people were closing in, the questions piling up on their stunned faces. "M'lady?" Chat Noir landed beside her, the shock and relief echoing in his beautiful cat eyes almost too painful to look at.

She tore gaze away, but she nodded, swallowing around her agony. "Oh, my! Are you…" Sabine squeaked loudly, pointing at him, and Marinette gasped.

Ladybug lifted her head quickly, eyes pleading, trying to answer her question at the same time. "W-Watch her f-for…u-us…" she asked softly, gesturing to Chat Noir and herself.

Her mother's eyes widened more, but she nodded. "I'll keep her safe, you guys…collect yourselves."

"Not to ruin the party, because you know I love one, but we need to put a halt on the reunion and skedaddle," King Monkey called, hanging from the tower. "Now!"

Ladybug nodded, but before she could pull her yo-yos, Chat's arm was around her waist, vaulting her into the air.


	7. Paris Can Burn

**Chapter Seven: Paris Can Burn**

The immediate connection to his Chat side brought sharp relief to some of his animal side, filtering out the tension in his limbs as he hoisted Ladybug in his strong arms, but it didn't quell the ache in the pit of his stomach.

He skipped over another roof as easily as if the last time had been yesterday. King Monkey took a different route, agreeing to meet at a future time when things died down, but Ladybugs growing protests forced him to set her down.

"I can do it _myself_," she growled, pulling her weapon free, spinning it sharply in a tight circle until it was a blur.

His eyes narrowed, and he lashed out faster than she could anticipate, grabbing her wrist, ceasing her movements. "You're avoiding me, m'lady, and in retrospect, I don't find it's very fair," he commented. "I've _never_ given you reason to doubt me in the past, why would you start now?"

He watched the ripple of tension flow through her curves. "I _heard_ you," she whispered, her strong voice finally breaking on her pain, and his leather ears flicked several times with the sharpness of it.

"My Goddess," he breathed, and her shriek alarmed him, forcing his sensitive prosthetics to flatten in his golden mane.

"Stop it!" Her hand slammed down into the wrist restricting her movements, and he gasped in surprise. "She's a fairy tale!" She slammed her palm into his forearm, forcing his fingers to retract.

"Wh-Who is?" Panic filled his chest, suffocating each word until the only sound keeping him tethered to reality were her angry sobs.

"Marinette Agreste! She was always a dream! I'll…never be a Goddess…" she whispered. "I'll never compare to you, especially when you're surrounded by such…gorgeous women."

"M'lady!" He reached for her, his eyes wide.

"No!" Her yo-yo ensnared his outstretched limb, and she yanked, pulling him forward, off balance in his immediate surprise, thrusting the hardened sole of her boot into his chest as he did.

She jumped and spun, catching his jaw with the follow through on the other foot, and his body whirled in the air as she retracted her weapon fluidly. She was moving before his back even hit the flat surface of the roof, grunting his astonishment.

He stared up into the bright Parisian sky, dazed. "How…how could she think that, Plagg?"

_Beats me, kid. Women don't make any sense as long as I've known them._

"I failed," he muttered. "I made her feel worthless."

_Oh, no you don't. Get your ass up, kitten_._ I'm not sitting around another minute listening to you rut yourself! You haven't failed until you give up, and this isn't even _your_ fault. You want your mate you go claim her. Fuck some sense into her if you have to. Show her she's wanted if she doesn't get it through that thick head of hers._

He felt the animal inside purring with excitement, delighting in the order. It was an intoxicating sentiment, and the thrill of chasing Ladybug again was certainly...mmm…

Heat pooled in his groin and he groaned, swinging himself up to his feet as he spun his baton free, some of his human side spilling away to make way for Chat's animal. She was _his_, and he would remind her of that. If she wanted to run, he'd remind her that there were…consequences for that too.

He smirked slowly. "Mine," he growled, vaulting after his mate.

***POV Change***

She arced through the air, delighting in the wind rushing against her face as she let herself fall. She let a pleased sound escape her lips before she swung again. It was freeing. It might be a dream, and if it were, she'd prolong it as long as possible.

Chat collided with her in mid-swing, and they slammed into the side of a building. She fell, but his claws wrapped around her leg, dangling her upside down as he gripped the brick with his free hand. "Mine," he snarled.

She lifted her head, staring into his eyes, and watched the darkness slide behind the green gems. She swallowed, but she managed to keep her body under control. "N-No," she whispered softly.

His left ear twitched, but a slow smirk spread over his face. "You forget, my _mate_," he growled deep in his chest. "I _love_ it so much more…when you play hard to get."

Okay, she wasn't _that_ good at control. Heat flooded her core, and her eyelids fluttered lower, and he inhaled sharply. She kicked out with her free foot, catching him in the wrist, and he snarled, but she kicked again, and he threw her up into the air instead of dropping her.

It was disorienting, and she lost focus of her position in relation to the ground, swinging her yo-you blindly. It hit something solid, but didn't latch on before Chat caught her. He twirled her body and slammed her back into a hard barrier, pushing a loud grunt from her soft lips.

"Submit," he commanded loudly, growling in her face, narrowing his feline eyes. His right arm crossed her upper chest to keep her in place with his impressive strength, and her fingers curled against his bare flesh, scraping against the magical tribal tattoos.

She wanted to submit, just looking at him, seeing all that pent up animal instinct, but she shook her head. "W-we have more important things to d-do, Chat," she tried to reason, even as his free hand played along her hip. "We should go after Princess."

"Let the other heroes look for her," he spat, grabbing her wrists, and thrusting them into the wall so his body was pinning hers, rubbing every inch of himself into her. "_This_ is important." He put his forehead to hers, squeezing his eyes shut like he was in pain. "_We're_ important."

She trembled against his solid form and swallowed against the obvious strain in his voice. "Paris n-needs us," she rasped around her own arousal.

He slid his mouth to her ear, letting a growl vibrate against her sensitive flesh before his voice whispered so low, even this close she almost didn't hear it. "Then let Paris fuckin' burn if that's the price for one last night with _you_," he groaned, the thick desire lacing his words making him sound like he was almost wounded with the need.

Her head flew back, and she couldn't control the gasping cry of want escaping her throat as the tears slid free from the corners of her eyes at his words. It wasn't fair. His words weren't fair. The look in his eyes wasn't fair. _He _wasn't fair.

Her insides began to fracture until the entirety of her soul was a film of cracked webs that threatened to shatter on impact, like the ice of a quickly thawing lake. You knew, one false step and the icy depths would swallow you up and you'd drown, never to resurface.

His soft lips touched the pulse at the curve of her neck, and she shuddered, crying, because she couldn't stop herself. The tears sprung free as his mouth worked lovingly along her starved flesh, his teeth finding the perfect nook it always did before digging in…applying the perfect pressure he'd adapted over the years.

Marinette's eyes rolled back, and her teeth tore into her lip hard enough to taste copper in her mouth, her hips rolling forward without her permission, pressing into his hardened length. She gasped again, and her back curved, more tears flowing down her cheeks, her lips filling with the oddest overwhelming tingling sensation.

His claws slid down from her wrists and gripped her hips, moving to pick her up, and a single image slashed angrily through her mind. His hands on another woman's body. His mouth…making her moan…the same sounds…making her feel like _this_…sharing this feeling with her…

"N-NO!" She managed, gasping loudly, shoving against him hard enough to startle him. His lids were heavy, half closed, and he blinked several times before his pupils fully focused on her face. She didn't give him the time to recover. She ran, sobbing, watching the cracks cover the surface of the lake…the water coating the surface over the hard barrier…threatening to take over.

Would she really let him betray her so horribly and get away with it? Was she really that weak?

Someone crushed her into their body, cradling her, and she was vaulting over the rooftops. "Put me down!"

"Only if you can make me," he growled back easily.

She struggled violently against his grasp, but soon, he leapt over to a window she recognized. It was his old bedroom from when they were teens. He slipped in with ease, even carrying her, and _threw_ her across the room onto the bed, where she bounced with a yelp.

"W-we're not having s-sex!" She scrambled off the bed, getting to her feet, glowering at him.

"You're right," he stalked forward, his eyes raking hot lines down her body as he neared. "I'm going to make love to you, and _then_ I'm going to fuck you."

She licked her lips, pushing her thighs together as another rush of heat pressed into her core, but she shook her head, lips quivering. "N-no! I c-can't!" She whimpered. "Y-you…" The images of him…"All I can th-think about is..your m-mouth on s-someone else..and y-you..enjoying…" A sob broke free, and he was surging forward, uttering his transformation words.

"I _have_ _never_," he insisted, grabbing her face with his warm bare hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs. _"NEVER_," he repeated firmly, kissing her lips, "Had sex with someone else. I have only ever enjoyed your body…wanted to watch _you_ writhing beneath me, and wanted to listen to _you_ moan in pleasure."

Ladybug whimpered, and she felt her knees getting weak, her resolve wavering. "A-Adrien, I-I don't know.." She was pathetic. She was letting him talk her out of something she _knew_ happened. She'd heard it. "I _heard_ you," she reiterated, sadly.

He dropped his gaze then, and sighed. "I was _frustrated_," he explained. "I wanted you _so_ badly, and that didn't happen," he laughed harshly. "I've been relieving _myself_ for months, Mari."

She stiffened, looking at him. "O-Oh, you were…"

"_Handling_ myself, yeah," he tried to tease.

She frowned, shaking her head. "I heard you yelling at someone…"

His green orbs narrowed, gravitating to the Kwami who was unnaturally silent. "Not my fault you're shy!"

She flushed brightly. "P-Plagg…?" Her brain slowly caught up. "Oh…OH!" Oh, God…she felt sick. She was stupid.

He touched her mask, wiping her face again. "Please, take it off." When she gave him a skeptical look he growled. "I love Ladybug, but I miss my _wife._"

She chewed her lip. She'd just gotten it back…but staring into his human eyes…begging…she murmured 'Spots off.'

His soft lips crashed into hers and she gasped, feeling the need behind the touch, his fingers moving down to cup her backside, pulling her tightly against his hardness, and she cried out softly, pulling back.

"I d-don't know," she reiterated, still hearing his moans, and thinking about him with another woman. "What about Y-Yasmine?"

"No such person," he replied swiftly. "_Natasha_ made her up. She was mad because I'd refused to have sex with her already. Plus, _nobody_ could compare to you."

She felt the heat creeping up into her cheeks, but she still pulled further away. "Stop it," she breathed. "Stop saying things like that. I'm _nothing_."

"Fine," he growled. "I'll stop saying it, but I'm still going to show you," he groaned, pushing forward, grappling her by the back of her thighs and tossing her backwards onto the bed.

"A-Adri—!" The rest of his name disappeared into his probing, demanding mouth as he crawled over her, shoving himself between her soft thighs.

She cried out softly into his feeding lips, and one of his hands snaked her knee, pulling it up against his hip before sliding back down to her waist, pushing up her shirt to caress her bare ribs, refusing to relinquish his kiss as he growled against her.

Her reluctant fingers delved into his short spiky locks, and she was rolling her hips up to meet his needy grinding, their heavy panting growing frantic with each press of their bodies until she was forced to rip her mouth free for air, gasping.

"More," he whispered huskily, shoving up her shirt until it was gone completely, "It's not enough. G-God, Marinette," he groaned, thrusting painfully against her wetness again as his teeth sunk into her exposed shoulder.

Her scream of pleasure made him moan, and it sent her over the edge. The warm waves drowned her until she couldn't breathe, and only the feel of his hands undoing her pants brought her quickly back.

"More," he growled, scraping desperately at the garment. "Get it all off," he demanded, and her eyes widened to see just how much darkness and need was filling his eyes. He was almost drunken mad with it, and she shimmied out of her remaining clothes quickly to comply as he was shedding the rest of his.

"I w-wanted to taste you first, but I can't wait, Princess, I'm sorry, I'm going to lose my m-mind," he whimpered, sliding his hands up her bare torso, taking a brief moment to caress the scar on her stomach, up over her full bare breasts, and up her arms.

"G-God, Adrien," she moaned. "Mmm, p-please, I've m-missed you so much," she pleaded, trying to let go of her apprehension. "D-Don't stop…" His fingers threaded into hers, locking them together, and he pinned her to the bed with them, thrusting into her body in a single motion. "FUCK!" She screamed, her back curving as the pleasure spiked through her, eyes rolling back into her head. "Y-yes!" How had it been so long?

Her legs encircled his waist, and he rocked slowly, growling against her neck, and she started shaking her head back and forth wildly. "N-No, no no no!"

He stilled, lifting his head. "W-what?" His eyes were wide, confused.

Her eyes flew open. "D-Don't stop! Jesus!"

He rolled his hips again slowly, and she moaned, trying to take control from beneath him, groaning her frustration. "G-God, mm Adrien, please, fuck me harder." She shook her head. "Faster! Give it to me!"

His rhythm faltered, only for a moment, but that feral growl trickled free, and his grip on her fingers tightened before he slammed into her, _hard_, and she threw her head back, screaming. "Y-YES!"

"G-God, fucking hell Marinette…" he swore, thrusting hastily inside of her, panting erratically as the heat started to become unbearable.

"Oh, fuck, GOD, yes…" her body writhed beneath him, the sweat dripping off in heavy droplets as she tried to concentrate, but the white spots were bursting behind her eyes. "A-Adrien, I'm…I'm…Oh…God," she cried out, her heels digging into the small of his back desperately as she keened, her body trembling uncontrollably beneath his powerful thrust. "…please…d-don't…stop…I'm…g-gonna…!" Her nails scraped violently down his back, and she felt the warm press of blood on her pads even in the throes of her orgasm as she convulsed. "FUCK!"

"F-FUCK!" He echoed, his hands leaving hers to grab her hips, slamming into her body once more and holding her flat against him as he climaxed, her silken walls clutching desperately at his arousal as she came.

Oh…God…

She blinked the stars from her vision, and Adrien was lying flat on top of her, panting heavily, his face buried in her sweat coated hair. "Y-You alive?" Her voice was thick and raw.

He chuckled. "Feels like the first time in months," he countered, lifting himself up on his elbows. When he looked down at her she bit her lip gently, and his eyes darkened suddenly. "F-fuck," he breathed, getting hard inside of her again almost instantaneously, and her eyes widened.

"A-Adrien?"

"No words, I _need_ you," he rasped, yanking her hips up with his strong hands to thrust again, and she was writhing once more.

***POV Change***

"Oh, God, Adrien," she murmured, limp in his arms, placing sloppy kisses along his skin as he gathered her up.

He chuckled, licking her shoulder repeatedly, delighting in her salt and her musk. "Mm?"

"Y-you feel good?" She stared at him through half-lidded eyes now, something crossing behind them, and he quirked a brow.

"Like heaven has descended upon me, why, what's up Princess?"

"So, it couldn't get better?"

He frowned. "I have you," he said slowly. "Hard to beat that…" He wasn't sure why she had such a sly and pleased look on her face.

She peeled herself free from his strong embrace and crawled across the bed in slow exaggerated movements, the sweat glistening on her flushed skin. He ached watching her move, despite having spent the better portion of several hours worshiping and experiencing her beautiful body.

"You sure?" Her voice was low and seductive now, and he swallowed, watching her stay on all fours, but she lowered her chest and face down against the bed, wriggling her luscious backside at him.

"A-Are you…y-y-you saying I c-can…" His mind went blank.

She giggled softly moaning low in her throat. "Mmm, good to know your confidence isn't infallible. You did say once it was a tempting piece of meat," she teased. "How about you finally get to have a taste….and a feel…" she whispered, pausing. Then she whispered. "And a fuck.."


	8. Evil Returns

**Kazza2182, my deepest apologies I missed your comment on my last chapter post, but I appreciate your unwavering dedication. *grins* we shall see, won't we?**

**Guest, yes, sexy is what I go for, and I'm glad it's conveyed :P hope you're enjoying!**

**trying414, LMAO, yes..no…yes…I know exactly what you mean ;) I'm sure they won't forget shit is going down :P Thank you, as always, for your unwavering support. YOU, my friend, rock, you're awesome-sauce.**

**Marulis, Welcome back to the fold my friend, no worries, life is daunting and busy, so I understand. Hopefully the story evolved well for you? Lol, I am very happy and thrilled you put a description for each problem in your review, thank you! Yes, we are going to encounter so new twists and some new…fun…turns ;) hopefully you enjoy! Yes, Kim and Sabine are pretty flippin' awesome and I LOVE CHAT I NEEDED HIM BAAAAACK!**

**Chapter Eight: Evil Returns**

The blow was deafening in the confined room, but the Princess barely registered the pain as her energy absorbed it, redistributing the effects into a dull ache.

"_Sneaky_ insolent bitch," her assaulter spat angrily, running slender fingers through silken light brown hair in aggravation. Her olive green eyes flashed dangerously as she whirled on the younger woman in front of her. "You were supposed to do _exactly_ what I told you to do."

"The situation demanded rectification," she murmured blandly. "Aside from that," the beauty said calmly, "without my actions, _you _would have remained as powerless, too."

The woman's lips pressed into a thin line before twitching, curving into a small smile. "I suppose you're right." She stared around the darkened room, her fingers touching the ornate Miraculous box on the table near her. "Prepare for the acquisition."

"Yes, ma'am," she breathed easily.

"Never disobey me again!" She swung her arm back to land another blow, but her hand drifted through the woman's face entirely, making the ghostly image waver before it was solid again.

***POV Change***

Marinette couldn't move. Something was crushing her. "Mm, Adrien?" Her voice was soft as she wriggled, and the bluenette immediately groaned in some semblance of pain.

"Mine," he murmured somewhere between sleep and consciousness, rolling enough to allow her room, but his arms wrapped possessively around her naked body, yanking her tightly to his chest.

She giggled gently, wedging her fingers between their bodies, and drifted them lower, grabbing the hardness she felt pressing into her stomach. His eyes popped open instantaneously, and Marinette found herself on the flat of her back, staring up at heat filled, albeit, half sleepy animal eyes. His arousal was already poised against her sex, and she was shivering with want.

"H-How do you know I wasn't some woman trying to fondle you in your sleep?"

He swallowed a few times, giving his head a few shakes before he cleared some of the fog from his eyes, staring down at her with those bright green orbs…so full of emotion and heat. "I can smell you, Mari. I don't mean just sexually. Your scent is imprinted in my mind."

"O-Oh, I hadn't…r-really thought about it like that," she whispered. She lifted her head enough to give his lips a gentle kiss, smiling. "Anything else I should know?"

He returned the affection with several soft lingering presses of his mouth. "I know your pulse better than my own," he admitted, sliding a hand down her body to touch her right inner thigh. "I can always taste it at the back of my tongue," he said huskily.

Her mind flashed over unwanted images of the night she was assaulted, so many years before, when he'd saved her from being raped, and the fact his tail had been wrapped around her thigh. She thought it had been comfort at first, then she'd suspected he was checking her pulse. Had she been right?

"Th-That night," she said softly. "Of the charity when you saved me," she watched him flinch and kissed him quickly as she continued, "you had your tail wrapped around my leg when I remembered coming out of my panic…." She left the sentence open ended.

He smiled softly, brushing her hair from her face. "Yeah," he chuckled. "You were so still when I got there, I was keeping a feel on your pulse. I couldn't taste it as strongly back then. Especially," he admitted, "since I was a bit…_distracted._"

"Enraged?"

He nodded. "Enraged."

She buried her fingers into his hair, scruffing his locks wildly, and he gawked. "Anything else, pussy cat?" She giggled.

"I can taste most of your emotions," he said softly. "Happy, sad, angry…they're like a cocktail in my mouth. I've memorized most of them so I know when I'm in trouble." He blushed.

She snickered. "Smart kitty, but isn't that an invasion of the privacy clause we imposed?"

His eyes widened. "I can't help it," he whined. "I can't stop smelling!" He pouted. "I can try to stop listening, but smelling is different."

She nodded slowly. "I'll let it slide," she teased, just happy to feel light again under him as his fingers teased up to her hip, trying desperately to keep her mind sane. "What else?"

"I know when you're going to orgasm sixty seconds before it happens," he said slowly, his mouth coming down to play along her jaw.

She whimpered, licking her lips. She spread her thighs wider as his cock pressed tightly against her wetness, and her back curved. "L-Liar," she breathed, blushing, trying to think through her pleasure even as his mouth laid sloppy kisses on her shoulder and collarbone.

He chuckled thickly and bit the swell of her breast. "Yeah, that was a stretch, but God, I'm going to see if I can will that power to life," he teased, pushing down her body immediately until his tongue was on her core, making her scream his name.

***POV Change***

"This room is _toxic_," she whispered, astonished.

Adrien didn't feel bad at all, but he looked around, smiling. The large room was largely untouched, the upstairs library still in one piece, and his childhood equipment unused, but the bed was a mess. However, what his Love was referring to…was the _smell_.

"We've been in here for almost twenty-four hours straight," he pointed out, grinning. "Care to complete the day?" He surged forward, picking her up by the back of her thighs and pinning her to the nearest barrier, smelling her immediate reaction.

"A-Adrien!" He heard the hesitation in his wife's voice, but he also heard the arousal, and every part of him just wanted to keep rutting her. Being pent up for months didn't do him any favors, but then again, he'd always been hopelessly enslaved to his sexuality when it came to his Princess.

"Mari," he moaned back, grinding into her. "One more?" She'd just gotten dressed after their much needed shower…that had lasted two hours…long after the cold water was pouring down on their hot bodies. They hadn't noticed. They were entangled and sweating in a frantic need to alleviate the ache that just wouldn't die.

She gasped, and her eyes listed back into her skull, and he felt her resolve dissipated, so he rocked his hips again, hard, shuddering her body against the wall. "O-One more," she cried out, scraping her nails down his bare back, creating new valleys over the welts of their previous passion.

***POV Change***

"I have 103 missed messages," Adrien muttered, cringing.

Marinette snorted, sitting on the edge of the bed to lace up her sneaker before grabbing her own phone. It had taken awhile to find their devices to begin with, and his had been dead altogether. Hers was at two percent.

"84," she said, giggling. "That's what happens when you decide letting Paris burn is a better option that putting off having sex with your wife," she pointed out. His eyes slid sideways to her, and she _knew_ that look. "Oh, no-no!" He prowled forward, pushing her so she was flat, her feet still on the floor.

"Worth it," he growled, ensnaring her lips as his hands pulled her legs up around his hips. The embrace was sloppy, needy, and she couldn't catch her breath. When he finally broke, she was panting, heavy-lidded, staring up at him.

"G-God, how did we get so f-far out of sync?"

He smirked, kissing her forehead. "We'll just have to try harder because I'm _not_ going without your body again for _that_ long, Mari. I don't care how much you protest."

She blushed, biting her lip. "Silly, kitty."

He growled, shivering, and he ground his arousal into her, making her moan. "F-Fucking hell, Mari, keep it up and we won't _ever_ leave. I promise you that."

"O-Okay, j-just, take a breath," she said more to herself than to him, but they both exhaled, and he managed to peel himself backwards so she could read through her messages hastily as the battery flashed angrily on one percent. "Paris is abuzz with our reappearance of course." No surprise there. "They want us to schedule an interview." Also, no surprise. Most of the alerts were subscribed to the Ladyblog. Alya had left a lot of messages. Shit. A few from her mother.

The thought of Obsidia made her feel immediate guilt. "Damn," she whispered. "We have to go home," she pointed out.

Adrien sighed. "I'm sure your parents had no problem watching her, but I agree," he added, pulling her up from the bed, gripping her waist.

"I'll write Alya and tell her that she can post on the blog we'll be providing an exclusive interview of our reemergence, is that okay?"

He frowned a little, but nodded. "I'm surprised nobody has ousted us after our public transformation yesterday, honestly."

She nodded slowly. "To be frank, I think it's because they were more focused on Princess."

"Yeah," he breathed heavily. "That might be it." A long silence ensued before he nodded. "Let's go get our daughter. Spots on, or off?" His grin widened. Her smirk slowly emerged.

"Oh, well, we have to have a proper race after all this time, don't we?"

***POV Change***

"Preparing for acquisition," Princess murmured, rotating her neck slowly, flexing her slender fingers. "Shall I create the distraction?"

Olive green eyes flashed, and she grabbed the box off the table, opening it slowly. A flash of light appeared before dissipating, leaving a shivering violet Kwami in its wake. "No, I'll do it myself!" Her left shoulder ached, and she cringed as the reminder of her injury vibrated through the limb before she clipped the pin to her left hip, lifting her chin defiantly, a wild smirk on her lips. "Nooroo!" She commanded, listening to the terrified squeak from the ancient being. "Dark wings rise!"

***POV Change***

So, getting to her parent's bakery proved far more difficult than she'd anticipated. She couldn't _walk_ properly.

"I _love_ that waddle," he laughed, unable to control himself.

"Shut up," she snapped, her ass hurting more than anything in the world. She'd rather have thrown herself off of ten buildings than be suffering the agony her butt was enduring right now.

"Oh, G-God, I c-c-c-can't believe it's been s-so…" he doubled over in his laughter, unable to finish his statement, and she punched his shoulder, tilting him into the wall. He only laughed harder and she rolled her eyes.

"I _hate_ you_,_" she sneered, pushing through the doors.

"N-No," he laughed. "N-no you don't," he chuckled, scooping her up Princess style in her surprise. "You love me, and I-I," he couldn't control his snickers and it was irritating her. "I l-love the fact I c-can still make you w-waddle after all this time."

The sincerity and pride in his voice made her anger falter, and she blushed, looking away. "Shut up," she tried again, but there was less conviction now.

"Mummy! DADDY!" Obsidia's shrieks pulled their attention and he set her down in time to receive the full tackle of their exhilarated five year old. "We SAW Ladybug and Chat Noir!" She was gasping, flailing her chubby arms in the air wildly. "They were at the party and they just showed up and then grammy told me they had important stuff to do and couldn't stay but they showed up and they're going to keep fighting bad guys!"

Her face was turning purple by the end of her rant, and she gulped, making them both laugh. Adrien snickered. "How cool did the superheroes look up close?"

"Ooooo, daddy, Ladybug has the prettiest hair and coolest yo-yo! I waaaant one!" She pouted, and he laughed, hugging her tight.

"We'll see," he promised.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! I saw a monkey too!"

"King Monkey," Marinette offered easily.

Obsidia nodded enthusiastically. "He was swinging on the big tower and he was silly and I think I want a new plushie PLEEEEEEASE!"

Both of them chuckled. "Okay, prettiest princess. King Monkey _is_ pretty awesome."

"You didn't mention Chat Noir," Marinette tried, although she knew Adrien didn't mind.

"Oh, mummy," her daughter said, misty eyed. "He was sooo pretty. He has eyes like a cat! He spins his stick and whoosh!" She threw her hand in the air. "I _love_ Chat Noir," she cooed. "Oh, and he has a tail!" She swooned and Adrien growled low in his throat.

"She's talking about you," Marinette said under her breath to remind him that he didn't have to murder some unknown boy.

His eyes widened and he focused, shaking his head. "Oh, oh! Right, Chat is super paw-some!" He grinned wide, scrubbing her golden locks under his strong hand.

"I'm gonna be Chat Noir one day," she declared gleefully, and she saw Adrien's chest swell up.

However, a different emotion filled the bluenette. Hopefully, when her daughter was old enough…that wouldn't be necessary.

Screams echoed through the bakery, and the ground beneath them lurched. They both fell, but Adrien sheltered his daughter in his arms, taking the entirety of the fall before they glanced at each other.

"I AM Night Terror!" Someone shrieked, and their eyes connected.

"Akuma," they said in tandem.


	9. You Have to Choose

**Author Note: If you left a review for The Thread of Fates after my very last chapter, I WILL be addressing them at the end of this one (I just realized I SHOULD…I'm so sorry for neglecting them..I HAVE been reading them and enjoying! Thank you!) So…things happening here…don't kill me…plots and stuffs…LOTS of story left…I promise…and it ended up being awesome last time, right? Right…hopefully…**

**trying414, oh shit sums it up perfectly, lol, and yes, her eyes are in fact green :P THERE SHALL BE SOME EXPLAINING!...at some point..**

**Faefolk11, yes…very…terrifying…already…*clears throat, looking down at chapter* we shall get around to what she is after…eventually…lots of story to go …hopefully worth the wait..**

**Chapter Nine: You Have to Choose**

Chat was having a difficult time dodging around the wisps of obsidian smoke rocketing through the air, and he snarled angrily under his breath. He spun his baton, extending it at the same time to sweep Ladybug's legs out from under her.

Her back hit the sidewalk just as another streaming ball of smoke soared over her head. "Careful," he warned. If the gas came into contact with them, or they inhaled it, they were subjected to their worst nightmares. Trapped in a mental prison of torture. Several citizens were already curled up along the street, whimpering or screaming their terror.

"You could have said something," she snapped, flipping up to her feet, dual wielding her weapons in a constant stream of motion to deflect the incoming projectiles.

"I just did," he countered, offering a tight grin as he split his staff and mimicked her movements to cover each other. "Any ideas? Lucky Charm?"

"Yeah," she ground out through clenched teeth, and he heard the strain in her voice. If she felt anything like he did, he could understand.

Chat wasn't sure if it was from being out of practice, or if his ring was on 'warm up' mode from being dormant so long, but his movements felt disconnected in his armor. He'd already summoned one of his Cataclysms, and it was weak comparatively, and it had taken a few moments to even form along his fingers.

"Cover me," she whispered, diving behind a nearby car.

"As always, M'lady," he smirked, skipping backwards to shield the vehicle, blocking another onyx smoke bomb.

"Lucky Charm!" He heard her voice, and he chuckled, glimpsing over his shoulder to watch the spray of pink light. That was his mistake, and he missed the next blast that bypassed his baton, smashing into the car, the cloud erupting around him, and he was engulfed.

The world fell away, just for the briefest of moments, but then he was back in the Parisian street, staring around in horror. Bodies littered the concrete, and buildings crumbled around him.

Smoke billowed into the sky from scathing fires along the walkways, filling the air with such a complete blanket of smog, that he couldn't tell if it was night or day. When he looked down at his hands, crimson soaked the leather, splattering up along his tattooed arms.

His pants were torn, and his belt was gone. Even one of his ears was missing. He could feel the pain when he tried to flex the prosthetic muscle. His eyes widened as the scent of death and decay filled his mouth, exciting him, churning his stomach into a formidable pit of desire, and he choked on the thought of it.

"Plagg?" His voice came out in a scraping whisper, but there was no response. He scowled, taking a tentative step forward.

"You must choose!" The shriek dominated the air, and he clapped his hands over his ears, smearing the warm fluid over his face in the process so all he could smell was copper life fluid.

"Hello," he tried calling again, but his voice only echoed back to him. The only other sound was the crackling of the fires and….something faint in the distance. A rasping sound? His ear twitched, and it sounded like…someone breathing…trying to breathe, so he ran, as fast as his muscles could carry him.

He slid around a corner, stopping dead when he saw her, his sweet little bluenette, lying broken in the street. Marinette was twisted at an odd angle, a large scarlet pool spreading from beneath her.

"N-no," he whispered. "NO," he screamed, forcing his body to move, scrambling to her side, pulling her shuddering torso gingerly up into his lap, cradling her. "M-Marinette…," he whimpered. "My Love…"

Her soft lips parted, and blood gushed free, her blue eyes wide with shock as she clung to him. "You said you'd protect me," she whimpered accusatorially, her tears spilling down her blood stained gaunt face.

Chat sobbed, pulling her closer to his chest, rocking slowly, his own tears dripping onto her forehead as the pain tightened his heart. How could he have let her down like this? How could he have let his mate, his love, his Princess die such a wretched horrible death?

"Why d-didn't you protect me from her?"

He pulled back just enough to look at her face, his lips trembling. "Wh-who," he sobbed, trying to gather a breath of air, unable to get through the pulse in his suffocating throat. It was tight, and it ached.

She lifted a finger, gradually, and pointed down the street, and he followed her direction, gasping in shock. It was Ladybug, but her smile was wrong…it was cruel, and her eyes were empty.

"Wh-what?" He looked back down into his arms and swallowed his yelp of surprise. Princess stared up at him, her icy blue eyes wavering with tears and sadness. Blood blossomed on her chest, and a yo-yo was tangled around her hip.

"You promised," she repeated softly, her voice echoing on the wind like ethereal bells. She sounded _so _scared and it tugged on his heart. "Why didn't you protect me from her?"

The panic rose inside his chest, and watching her, dying in his arms, his heart contracted. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to," he muttered helplessly.

"_Chaton_, now you don't have to choose," Ladybug snarled angrily, stalking closer. "I've taken care of her for _us_."

She reached to grab the dying woman and a snarl pulled free from Chat's lips, cradling her body closer to him. She couldn't be dying. He was just getting to know her. He didn't want her to go. His Princess. Agony gripped his chest, and he threw his head back and screamed.

***POV Change***

"We won't ask nicely again, will we?" Hawk Moth said, her purple lips pulling into a smirk as she eyed the old man. She flipped her long braid over her shoulder, sliding her partner a glance.

"No, we won't," Princess conceded, watching him use his body to block the path to the Miracle Box. "You can hand it over peacefully, or you can die for your efforts and lose anyway," she commented calmly.

"I will _not_ let you take the Miraculous," Fu said firmly, throwing his hands out to either side.

Hawk Moth threw her head back, laughing maniacally. Her olive green eyes gleamed behind the sparkling royal purple Italian style Colombina mask as she looked at him. She smoothed her fingers down her violet and onyx corset, and suddenly the laughter vanished, leaving nothing but coldness behind.

"You're a fool," she growled, stalking closer, pulling the dagger from the hip of her black leather pants.

***POV Change**

She tried not to watch Chaton writhing in agony on the ground, screaming. She tried to ignore him as she flipped over Night Terror, slamming a knee into the man's shadowy face. She wasn't going to let it stand that he'd hurt _her_ Chat! He'd been defending _her_ and gotten hurt, again. He always got hurt because of her.

Night Terror gasped, sputtering as the blood erupted from his nose, and she landed behind him with ease, gathering as much love as she could into her chest, slamming her palms into his back, willing the warmth down her arms into her hands.

"Creation's Light!" She screamed desperately.

The light burst along her fingers, spreading against his skin, and darkness exploded from his heart, spiraling into the air. The illumination left her skin and flowed after it, colliding with the mist, cancelling each other out in an audible clap of thunder, and she cringed, catching the man as he collapsed back to normal.

The akumatized object automatically ejected the butterfly, and Ladybug caught it with ease, purifying it before releasing a breath of relief. She didn't want to waste another moment if Chat was in agony.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!" She threw the baseball she hadn't even used into the air, watching the explosion of insects do their work, rushing over to the ledge to see if he'd recovered. Elation filled her chest as she watched him sit up, shaking his head slowly.

"Chaton," she called, swinging expertly down from the roof to land by his side, kneeling. She threw her body into him, spreading desperate kisses over his face as they fell over in a heap. "Oh, God, Chat, I was so worried about you!" She had been more concerned about him than any of the citizens. She should have felt guilty, but she was too relieved to care.

"W-Whoa, M'lady, ease u-up," he chuckled nervously, pushing her back a little. "I'm okay. I'm glad you're okay, too," he breathed, giving her cheek a peck as he put a little space between their bodies.

She stilled. That…wasn't like him. "You s-sure you're o-okay?"

"I'm fine," he breathed, peeling himself free from her grasp, standing. He offered a hand to help her up, and she took it, but there were no jokes, or extra stolen kisses. Her heart sank. Had he seen something so horrible, he was haunted by the memory of it?

"O-Oh, okay."

"Well, aren't they a touching sight," somebody commented in a mocking tone, drawing her attention away from her husband.

"Indeed," Princess said softly, eyeing the duo through neutral ice colored eyes.

Ladybug's orbs widened, staring at the person she assumed was the _new_ Hawk Moth. It was a woman, and her face, breasts, and bare upper arms were splattered with blood. "Wh-who…"

"I'm Hawk Moth," she said firmly, adjusting her violet weighted knuckle gloves. "Don't have time to play with _you_ _two_ today, so, thanks for staying busy," she giggled, tilting her head, saluting. "I got what I needed."

Ladybug balked. "You think we're just going to let you leave?" She felt the anger boiling beneath the surface, taking a step forward. If they could end this _now_ before another war started, she was going to do it.

"I think Princess can handle you while I take a stroll," she snickered, walking away lazily, waving over her shoulder.

Marinette couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hawk Moth wasn't even taking them seriously. She supposed Princess had proven to be powerful, but to be so nonchalant? Ladybug snarled, launching herself forward to pursue the retreating woman, but Princess appeared in front of her out of nowhere.

"Get out of my way," she grit out through clenched teeth, cocking her arm back to punch the woman. _Nobody_ was going to get in her way. She'd spent too many years fighting one Hawk Moth, and had almost lost the love of her life, her child, and her own life in the process.

Princess didn't even move to defend herself, but someone shouted. "NO!"

The spotted heroine was off her feet in a flash, and she found herself toppling backwards across the pavement, wincing. When she finally halted, she blinked several times against the pain before getting unsteadily to her feet, expecting to see another akumatized victim.

What she _didn't _expect to see was Chat, in a defensive pose, baton extended, _guarding_ Princess. "Shut up, Plagg," he snapped to himself before shaking his head firmly and looking at Marinette. "I can't let _you_ hurt _her_," he breathed hoarsely, eyes widening. "I won't let _anybody_ hurt her."

**Author Note The Threads of Fate Reviews Chapter 44:**

**Faefolk11, The power Princess has over Adrien is very odd, and I'm sure you've witnessed in this very chapter just how far it goes. I'm very happy you enjoyed the totality of Threads and will continue to peruse my work! Thanks for sticking with me, you're completely awesome! I love you! (Yes, they need to retrieve the peacock and butterfly..we're getting there :P)**

**b.d.p.r4454 You're very welcome! Hopefully, if you're reading this, you're enjoying it!**

**trying414, lol, you like to use the term shit a lot, but I like it, I love the enthusiasm. I'm glad you enjoyed Threads so much! You make me smile ^_^**

**kazza2182, Lol, we're not out of cliffhangers yet, and I'm very glad you enjoyed the story overall! Hopefully you come back for mooooooore…. *hangs on the cliff***

**ChubbyUnicornMama, Thank you! I thought it was a very creative thing to do myself, but you never know what other people might think…we're going to do some fun things with that here..**

**LuckyMiltank, Oh, my, I'm so glad you found the wait worth it! I was pumping out chapters as fast as I could, honestly! I think it took far less than a month to type out that crazy story on a whim. I REALLY hope you're here reading and enjoying…I PROMISE…I've got big twists and surprises in store…I hope you enjoy.**

**SiriusBlack1, wow, just wow…you…flatter me good sir/ma'am…(sir?) I hope…if you see this…that the sequel does not disappoint…I'm a bit intimidated to keep going now…but I REALLY hope…you enjoy…*nervous chuckle* that review was amazing, thank you very much.**


	10. I Just Am

**Author Note: Yay, we get to learn more about kwamis, I love these parts…hope you enjoy more of my odd concepts! However…sad things..**

**Norikins, I'm very sorry? : ( would…a hug help? *huggles* I just…I gotta let the characters do their thing…I have to trust they know what they're doing or I might go insane…: ( Trust them!**

**trying414, Wow, I didn't even get an 'oh, shit' that time…I'm a little worried now…:S :P Please, don't leave me! *SOBS***

**kazza2182, a little upset…*reads chapter* MIGHT…be…a…very..big…understatement…**

**b.d.p.r4454, *whistles innocently* I'm hoping he gets his head out of his ass soon too, but we'll have to keep reading/writing to figure it out I suppose. *whispers* I promise he'll be okay!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Chapter Ten: I Just Am**

He spun his weapon free to assist his Lady. They could take Hawk Moth on together and win, he had no doubt in his mind, but Princess appeared, quite unexpectedly, in front of his better half.

"Get out of my way!" The determination in his Lady's voice made his heart stutter, and the scream left his lips before he realized he was already moving.

"NO!"

Her fist poised to strike the ethereal woman, and he latched onto one of the spotted heroine's shoulders, spinning, throwing her away from _his_ Princess. The baton spun rapidly until he was tensed, ready for an attack. His cat eyes darted around the street, settling on his wife. _You just got out of the doghouse. Kill Princess and get it over with!_

"Shut up, Plagg!' He snapped his head back and forth repeatedly before settled his eyes on his Lady. "I can't let _you_ hurt _her_," he breathed, feeling his throat tighten around the words as they spilled free from his lips. "I won't let _anybody_ hurt her."

An overwhelming sense of warmth filled his chest at the words, and he swallowed, averting his gaze. He would protect her against _everyone_.

"Chaton," the bluenette whispered hoarsely, but his prosthetic ears jerked, his tail jerking.

"No," he snarled, looking over his shoulder into icy blue eyes. They were calm, focused…peaceful. "_She_ is my highest priority. She always will be," he said softly. "I promised."

"You promised _me_," Ladybug said firmly, but her voice began to break. When his green eyes dared to find her face again, tears glistened in the agonizing depths of her bluebell orbs. "You are _my_ shield," she groaned desperately. "_My_ Chat."

The feline hero took an unsteady step towards her, and a hand touched his bare elbow. It was cool against his heated skin, but warmth burst across his form, and he gasped, head tipping back. His eyes widened, pupils dilating so painfully the light hurt his sensitive eyes as the power surged through his body.

"Do you remember?" Princess' voice was as level as always, but it flitted on the wind, swaying along his body.

His mind warped, fracturing, as vivid images flashed through his brain, erupting along a spectrum of cacophonous chaos.

Images of Princess' face filtered through his mind, and the magic barrier wavered, and he could see her _smiling_. He wanted to chase that smile until the end of eternity. He wanted to keep that smile on her face until the end of time, and _nothing_ could stop him from doing so.

Her smile incited a warmth in him that he didn't know was possible, and her glamour wavered in his mind, splintering. He could….see her…._almost_ see her…

The blow smashed into his face, and he collapsed sideways, the connection lost as blood spilled from the cut inside his cheek, the stench of copper annihilating his senses.

"Looks like the party started without me," King Monkey teased, twirling his staff deftly before Ladybug's yo-yo encircled his leg, yanking him from Princess' reach.

"No!" His desperate plea wasn't unnoticed, and Ladybug's eyes showed a modicum of betrayal as he reached down to swipe at the intrusive string on his leg. "We _have_ to protect her! Don't hurt her!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as the monkey engaged her in battle.

Chat's claws dug into the ground, eyes watching as monkey's swipes went…straight…through her form. His wife took advantage of Adrien's distraction, tying his arms to his torso, and he snarled, looking on helplessly.

"What _the…_?" King Monkey asked, skipping backwards, hopping from foot to foot anxiously.

His mate rushed past him, and slammed her palms into the woman's chest, which seemed solid now, and she screamed her most sacred words.

"Creation's Light!"

_Nothing_ happened.

Princess almost looked sad, which stilled his frantic heart. So far, he'd seen nothing but the epitome of calm, but the melancholy passing through her eyes _now_, made his soul crack.

"I am not darkness," she said softly. Ladybug gasped, taking a step back slowly. "I am not light," she said further spreading her arms wide. She gathered energy along her limbs until the illumination was almost too brilliant to look upon, her head tipping backwards slowly.

"Ch-Chat…" Ladybug's voice sounded scared as the very world around them began to dim.

"I am nothing…." Princess whispered hoarsely, the ground trembling, the glowing power making her white glimmering locks appear gold. "I am _everything.._." She dropped her gaze, and he saw the color in her eyes flicker…just for a brief moment. "I _just_…._am_…" she breathed.

Princess thrust her fingers forward, releasing the pent up power. His mind went blank, the darkness engulfing his consciousness.

***POV Change***

"You should have killed them," Lila snarled angrily, reaching to strike the woman again.

Princess sighed, raising a palm to stop her. "Don't waste your energy, my power is waning. Your blow will do you little good."

"How much time do you have left?" This time, the Italian beauty sounded a little more concerned.

"We need to move quickly if you don't want the connection to fail before the full acquisition takes place."

***POV Change***

The world swam slowly into focus, but his head _hurt_, and he groaned softly. A wave of nausea manifested in his stomach, slithering up his chest. He endeavored to roll onto his side, but something tugged at his wrists, and he pulled, realizing with increasing panic, that he was _bound_.

"Don't fight it, Adrien," Marinette said softly, and he popped an eye open slowly. The world wobbled out of balance and he had to squeeze it shut again.

"Puke…" he said simply. The warmth of the sickness in his gut rose rapidly, and the model jerked against the bindings, snarling, tossing his head back violently.

The bed, he presumed, shifted a little, and her cool hand touched his stomach. "H-here," she whispered, and he turned his head in time to vomit into the bowl she was offering. He spewed whatever was in his gut, retching until there was nothing left…and kept going, tasting the acrid filth of bile on his tongue before the feeling finally subsided enough for him to lie flat again, his body drenched in sweat with the effort.

His eyes rolled back, and his limbs felt weak. "Tired," he murmured, head lulling lazily from one side to the other.

"Serves you right!" Plagg's angry and tear-filled voice filled his ears, and he flinched.

"Plagg," Tikki murmured softly. "Now is not the time…"

"_Now _is the _perfect_ time!"

"You _ignored_ me!"

Adrien's head so pounding and he winced, swallowing against the accusatory voice. He couldn't retort because the statement was true. Every instinct in _his_ body and mind told him to protect Princess, but Plagg's instincts were saying to _kill kill kill._

The blonde finally peeled his eyes open with gradual difficulty, and the room was bright, provoking a mild hiss from his dry lips. "Untie me," he rasped.

It was Plagg who released a harsh laugh, bristling up into the field of his strained vision. "We _can't_ let you up," the Kwami replied, but the anger dissipated rapidly, leaving the ancient looking deflated.

Adrien frowned, looking around his friend, trying to see his wife. "Mari?"

Her body was stiff, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. "Plagg says it isn't safe to let you up, Adrien." Her voice was soft, strained, and her eyes wouldn't look at him. "Princess put something inside of you, apparently, the first time you met, years ago." This time, her voice sounded a little bitter.

His brows pulled together. That wasn't possible. He tried to remember the first time he saw the woman. It was…in the glass. "No," he croaked. "That can't be right because I saw _her_ but _you_ didn't. I saw her standing behind us on the street, but when I asked, you said you didn't see here. I only saw her reflection in the glass…." He let his voice trail off.

Plagg's tail twitched, vibrating dramatically. "I…remember that. You asked me after. I _did_ see an image, but it wasn't Princess," his voice was anxious, wavering. "_You_ saw princess?"

"Yeah, you started hissing now that I'm recalling. What was that about then?" His arms pulled firmly on the bindings to test them, feeling without looking, and they were cloth, looped around his wrists. He heard the faint sound of wood creaking when he strained a little. They probably tied the 'shackles' to the feet of the large bed. It had a mahogany frame.

"I saw the void," his Kwami breathed sharply.

The blonde tipped his head a little. "What void?"

"The void….the in-between. It's a place between time and space. It's where we," he paused, hesitant. "It's where we go when we hibernate. When we're put inside our boxes."

"The Miracle Box?" Marinette asked softly.

Plagg shook his head, tail flicking anxiously again. "No, the Miracle Box is a special dimension for Kwamis, our Miraculous boxes, the ones that hold our items, seal us inside if the item is held in it. We're sent to the void to sleep," he thought about it a moment.

"So, when we put our items in the box, you're sent to this void place automatically?" Adrien asked slowly.

Plagg nodded, ears flattening. "We are bound to our items, but we don't necessarily have to stay around," he admitted. "I _may_ or _may_ _not_ have caused a problem, a long time ago."

"Shocking," Adrien commented sardonically.

Tikki snorted, which surprised the model, and her voice was scathing. "You always like to break the rules."

"Yeah, well, rules are dumb," he whined.

Marinette chimed in again. "What does that have to do with the boxes?"

Tikki sighed. "We've always had special boxes to contain the power of the Miraculous and shelter the Kwami aura from those in search of us, in case evil were to scout us out, but they were never bound with the magic to force us inside before. It used to be voluntary. We used to comply willingly, knowing we'd always come back to another owner, eventually. Always come back to the world…" she whispered, bright eyes taking in the room, as if it were the first time.

Plagg huffed, crossing his arms. "One thing happens," he muttered.

"You destroyed Pompeii," Tikki said drawly.

Adrien snorted. Figures. "So, someone managed to put a recall button on the boxes?"

Tikki faltered in the air, but the crimson being nodded. "The ancient Guardian was able to weave the ability over the boxes with the aid of Fluff, Kaalki, and myself."

Marinette made a sound in her throat. "Why…why those three Kwamis…?"

Plagg scoffed, plopping on Adrien's stomach as if he weren't completely bound against his will, answering the bluenette in Tikki's stead. "Well, Creation _is_ the one who makes the Miraculous items. Only she can." Adrien's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that very much. He just knew they existed. "So, she's more bound to the other Kwamis than any single one of us. He used her as a tether in the," he grasped for a word.

"Spell?" The blonde suggested.

"Fine," Plagg grunted. "Spell. Fluff specializes in time, and Kaalki can manipulate space, so their abilities were combined to tie Tikki's tether magic to each Kwami and their box so that it can be stretched between dimensions."

Adrien frowned. "So…?"

"So, kid," he sighed. "The ring goes in the box and gets closed, and my butt gets popped back to the in-between."

Oh. He thought about it more. "Oh, Pegasus can teleport," he said slowly. "Kaalki is his Kwami?" Plagg nodded. "So the shackle thing of Tikki's reaches through all the space and time and dimension barriers and pulls you in when the item is closed up in the box if you're away?"

"Essentially," he grunted bitterly. "One thing happens," he muttered again.

TIkki sighed. "It's for the best, Plagg."

"You didn't _have_ to help him!"

"Kinda neat," Adrien commented. "Didn't know I had a way to shut you up permanently," he tried to joke, but the scathing look he received hadn't been worth it.

"Not all of us sleep in the void," he spat angrily.

Tikki's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry…my Love…"

The obsidian cat sighed, headbutting the crimson being in the cheek before he started to purr. "It's fine sugar cube," he murmured. "I know you only do what you feel is right."

The softness in his friend's voice made Adrien's heart ache. "So, most of the Kwamis sleep in the void?"

Tikki nodded, pulling the bad luck being into her arms. "We find it difficult to wake ourselves. It's for the best anyway, as we can spend hundreds of years in there sometimes. However, destruction can't be tamed or lulled so easily," she whispered, petting the cat's head as the purring grew louder.

The blonde frowned. That was crappy. "Kaalki could leave, technically, right? The in-between."

Tikki squeaked, but then nodded. "If she woke up, yeah, but the tether would yank her right back. Destruction might be able to tear a hole in the void if he wanted," she teased, "but the same goes for him."

The onyx ancient blushed, sputtering under her passing compliment, and Adrien smiled.

"Okay," Marinette finally said. "So, the question is, why would Plagg see the void?"

"Oh, right," Destruction muttered, flying up again, his tail vibrating nervously. "I saw the void, but I saw a fading image. It was so quick I thought I might have been mistaken."

"What was it?"

"I thought I saw a swan head, with a blue eye, staring right at me," he murmured.

They sat in silence, and it stretched through eternity until Adrien opened his mouth. "Okay, since that seems to be an open conundrum, let me point this out, she couldn't have put something inside me then."

Plagg grimaced. "Hate to break it to you kid, but that wasn't the encounter we meant in the first place. We meant…the day on the street, with Nino."

Oh, _that_ day. She had asked him to defend her, to be her shield. He'd agreed…he'd walked forward…he'd taken her hand and..

"Shit," he whispered softly. "She touched my hand." The electric shock through his fingers had been tangible, and maybe it really was because she'd been infecting him? No, she wouldn't do that. Adrien shook his head slowly. Princess would never do that to him. He was her shield, and she would never try to harm him.

"So, we're kind of stuck on what to do," Plagg said slowly. "If it's some sort of darkness, we can't use Creation's Light."

"Why not?"

The Kwami went still. "Your power is based in darkness and destruction. Although _you_ aren't bad Adrien, the ability would destroy the power inside you, and shatter our bond…and quite possibly cripple me and break the Miraculous in the process. Tikki's power is my bane and I am hers."

His eyes widened. "Okay, definitely not _that_ option then."

"You're so smart," Plagg said dryly, and Marinette snorted.

"If you're both so powerful though, wouldn't that just…cancel each other out?"

The bluenette looked thoughtful at his words. "Like the mist does after I do Creation's light? Light doesn't technically win, it just….cancels out the darkness…neutralizing them both."

Tikki nodded. "Balance. Light and dark together create balance in the right proportions, but it depends completely on the ability being used and the amount of darkness or light. It has to be a perfect mixture to cancel out."

"Oh." Well, he had nothing. "I'm not going to hurt anyone, let me up," he said softly, reasonably.

"I d-don't know," his wife stammered, and he quirked a brow.

"Look, she put this…whatever inside of me, five years ago, and I've been perfectly fine," he commented.

"Except when you threw me across the street," she countered easily, and he flinched away.

"I wasn't thinking."

"Right, but that's just it, Adrien, you did it on instinct, for _her_, not for me…someone you've been fighting for a long time. How can we trust you?"

He frowned. It was a fair question, but it still hurt. "Goddess…I'm sorry…"

"Can you promise me that you won't defend her again?"

He opened his mouth, and no sound came out. He _wanted _to promise that he'd protect his Lady and never defend Princess again. He _wanted_ to promise he wouldn't react that way again. He _wanted_ to deny he felt like guarding the woman with his life…but, it didn't matter what Adrien wanted.

"No," he whispered hoarsely, eyes widening.

Marinette gasped, rising slowly from the bed, and she turned now, to face him, tears glistening in her beautiful eyes. He wanted to take back the single syllable. He wanted to swallow it down and tell her what she wanted to hear, but it would be a lie. He wasn't going to add that to the agony.

His fingers curled into his fists as he gazed at her face, small bruises blossoming along the left side of her jaw, and she had scrapes along her cheek. Her bare arms were bruised, and her shoulder had a large black and purple contusion peaking from under her emerald tank top strap?

"What happened to you?"

She sniffled, a sob breaking free before she turned away, walking towards the door. "The man I love decided to defend another woman," she replied, reaching for the handle. His heart stilled. He'd..done that? "Come quickly Plagg, unless you want to be stuck too," she whispered so low if it weren't for his keen senses, he wouldn't have heard.

His Kwami looked at him, bright eyes sad, and he patted his cheek. "It'll be okay kitten," he murmured, floating upwards towards the bluenette.

"Wait, stuck? What are you talking about?" He pulled hard on the bindings and the wood creaked angrily.

"I don't expect the bed to hold you," she whispered. "I'm not stupid, Chaton," she whimpered. "I love you." She shook her head. "Tikki?"

He yanked harder this time, and something cracked, but the crimson Kwami floated up, her blue eyes giving way to pure white orbs, her body glowing with pink fire. Adrien's heart ramped up, and he wriggled violently, desperate to be free.

"N-no-no! Please, Marinette," he pleaded. "D-Don't do this!"

Tikki threw her arms into the air, pink waves rippling from her body. He licked his lips, opening his mouth to beg the Creation Kwami not to do it, but it was too late.

"Divine Imprisonment!"


	11. Follow Your Heart

**Author Note: Okie dokie, getting ready to sum up act ONE..soon…who is ready for the 'Chat Blanc Part one' segment! MUAHAHA ^_^''' Then…we…get…on…to…the…fun…ACTION…story..parts…MUHAHAHAHA**

**Faefolk11,…*grins* do you want ALL of the answers NOW…or would you like to be surprised? ;) Or…semi surprised? Or maybe…not surprised at all…hmmmmmm…..? I'm sorry it hurts though : ( I cried a bit in the last chapter AND this one..**

**kazza2181, yeah, damn shame I brought her back…but..now I get to torture and kill her…right? *raises eyebrows* maybe? Yeah, his ass would be in a MUCH smaller room if it had been me…bathroom…maybe…not a whole bedroom, lol.**

**b.d.p.r4454…o.o''' ….o.o''….**

**EnJOY!**

**Chapter Eleven: Follow Your Heart**

Lila pulled a finger slowly over her lower lip, drawing it out before the flesh bounced back into place, and she sighed. "I _suppose_," she huffed, rolling her eyes. She held the ornate Miraculous box up to the light, shaking it.

Princess quirked a brow. "Do you think that's wise?"

"Just curious to see what's inside," she countered, tugging at the small object, but it just wouldn't open.

Princess sighed softly. "You can't open it," she breathed calmly. "I've already told you that. Do my words flit through your ears unprocessed?"

Lila stiffened, turning to face the ethereal woman, the rage roiling unevenly beneath the surface. Darkness and heat bubbled against her mind, and her eye twitched. "Y-you keep thinking that you can talk to me with that smart mouth," she hissed, twitching again. "Why do you do that? Do you keep forgetting your place?"

She watched the grace slip out of the beautiful woman until she was as still as a alabaster statue. After several heartbeats, the woman breathed, nodding. "My apologies, Lila," she breathed. She offered a flamboyant curtsey, looking out of place in her leotard and bare feet. In fact, Princess often looked out of place, especially on the battlefield.

"Why don't you have a weapon? You only use your abilities, but…everyone else has a weapon," Lila whispered, eyes narrowing.

"My Kwami is too weak to produce one at the moment," she replied. "This isn't even my true armor. It is the most basic form possible to preserve energy."

Lila snorted. "So much for that, since you seem to be disappearing. I thought your powers were infallible."

Princess offered a small frown before her face fell into complacent lines. "I am nowhere near infallible. Everything can be distrupted. My power is delicate, after a fashion, and I'm," she hesitated, "not at my fullest potential. However, if you're speaking to my divination…?" The white haired woman left the question open ended.

Lila licked her lips, staring at the box that wouldn't open, and paced through all the steps they had taken before nodding. "Yes, how far does your ability go?"

"My ability to see the multitude of livable paths stretches across _my_ lifetime and no further," she said gently.

"And, you're sure we're on the right path for me to get exactly what I want?"

Princess nodded slowly. "Although, I cannot account for some variables, because others have free will too, this is the most likely path for you to succeed in getting Chat Noir and Ladybug's items."

"They grant me a wish, any wish I want?"

The ethereal beauty nodded slowly. "Yes, with a cost to pay."

"I don't care about that," she snapped, shaking the box again. "How do you see so far? Do you manipulate time, like that Bunnyx hero?"

Princess turned away, and Lila frowned, upper lip curling back to snap, but the woman's voice was weary. "It's time to acquire the owner," she said.

Lila's apprehension fell away, leaving only anger and determination in its stead. "Very well," she sneered, touching her butterfly pin. Soon….soon….she'd have what she wanted…after all the years of torturous rejection and suffering…her life unraveled once Ladybug had revealed Lila for the…deceiver she was. She'd been exposed…and everyone had abandoned her. They'd all be…sorry…

Agony clutched her chest. "Nooroo!"

***POV Change***

Adrien sat up on the bed, staring at the crimson Kwami who'd freed him, and he couldn't stop the first wave of salty crystalline droplets cascading down his face.

"I didn't ask for this," he breathed, his voice breaking on his sorrow before he could stop it. "I _love_ her," he whispered, gesturing towards the door.

"Marinette…" Tikki offered gently, fluttering down to his lap.

He nodded, not able to trust his voice as his chest constricted, his throat tight with his pain. He didn't want to hurt the woman he loved. He didn't want to cause her pain after he'd strived so long to prove to her how much he cared. He'd died…scarified…hurt…struggled…to be with her…to prove to her…to show her…and now…

"I d-don't know how to explain it," his voice got a little shrill as his agony possessed his words, sobs overtaking his body. "I c-can't change the way I feel, but I _know_ I have to do this. It hurts so much, but I _have _to. I don't have a choice. It's…calling me….instinct…something in my b-bones says I need to keep her safe."

"Princess?"

"Yes, Tikki, I know y-you don't understand….but I _have _to."

The Creation Kwami was silent as his sniffles and soft sobs filled the silent room. She floated gradually towards his face, wiping at some of the salty liquid, cooing. "You do what your heart says is right."

"What if I'm wrong?" He swallowed painfully, shaking his head. "What if I lose Mari?"

Tikki sighed. "It took so long to get you guys to see each other, to get you two to see the love there, and I know it's hard to believe, but it's not as easily broken as you might think. Defending Princess is crushing for her, yes, and she feels betrayed, yes…but…if you _truly_ feel in your heart…it's right…I'd support it…" she said carefully. "Our hearts are weird things. They try to scream the truth at us, and we can stare it straight in the face, and still not see what it's trying to say to us because our mind wants to trick us into believing something else."

His eyes widened, staring at her with a newfound appreciation. "Is that how you feel Tikki? Do you always get the results you want following _your_ heart?"

She stilled, but a sob left her mouth. "Ladybug _always_ lives," she said almost bitterly.

He tilted his head and cradled her in his palms, moving her so he could stare directly into her increasingly blurry eyes. "That's not what I asked," he said softly, his own tears decorating his face.

"I th-think following your heart is usually the best thing," she admitted, "but I almost got Marinette and Obsidia killed because I was following my heart."

_Do you remember?_ Princess' words echoed through his mind, and he could see her behind him in that glass, in his memory, for a fraction...her mouth was moving. Had it been moving before? The world shifted before he grunted, frowning, and it was lost, just on the tip of his tongue.

"Sh-She….they didn't die though," he whispered unsteadily through his haze.

"Because of you and Plagg!" Her voice was shrill now before she calmed herself, and Adrien was surprised. "I've thought, for a long time, things might be backwards," she whispered so softly he almost didn't hear.

"What is backwards?"

"Everyone's perspective," she breathed, a new cascade of tears gracing her delicate face, and his heart ached for her sorrow. "Ladybug is _not_ the embodiment of good luck…I'm not the good luck Kwami," she rasped.

The blonde frowned, stroking her cheek with a knuckle. "I d-don't understand?"

She smiled, sobbing. "Everybody thinks we're lucky because we always come out on top, but we're really lucky," she sobbed swallowing, "b-because of you and P-Plagg. You absorb all of our bad luck yourselves, allowing us to survive. _You_ g-guys…are the good luck charm…not us. We're the bad luck charms, we always get you g-guys…." she squeaked, sniffling. "Hurt. Th-That's why it's s-so easy to confuse them. It seems l-like you guys are bad luck…because you're always taking t-the blows for us. If you didn't, where w-would we be?" She wiped furiously at her face. "Without your guys' uncanny ability to be in the right p-place at the right time, Ladybug would fail…over and over. You suck out the bad t-to leave the good for her. You _make _good luck happen for her."

He was crying again, and he pulled her tight to his face, sniffling. "I _love_ you," he whispered, unable to help himself.

She tittered softly through her sniffles. "I love you too, Adrien." After a moment, she added, "Marinette loves you too…whatever this is…it'll work itself out, I'm sure. I trust you."

His heart contracted hearing those three words. "Th-Thank you," he breathed, looking around the room. "Don't suppose you'd…?"

She snorted softly. "I love you, but not enough to anger Ladybug." She flitted upwards, and flew towards the wall.

He smiled a little. "Fair enough." He watched her disappear through it.

***POV Change***

She cringed as she walked into the bakery. Her parent's faces were colored with worry as they sat in one of the booths, and they had a tablet in front of them. Obsidia was squashed between the duo, and they were watching video footage of something.

Obsidia spotted her first, and her eyes widened in excitement before her mouth hung open. "Mummy! Your _face!"_

Shit. She offered a bright smile, no matter how fake it might have been as she died on the inside. "Yeah! Stupid me, got caught in that Akuma attack," she snorted, rolling her eyes before she connected with her mother's wavering orbs. Marinette faltered. Right, she knew.

"Dad, could you, I don't know, give mom and I some privacy? I have….female things to talk about," she winced at her own pathetic excuse.

"Is it the fact that you make a lot of late night errands," he said coolly, and she balked.

"You _told_ him?"

Sabine had the decency to look abashed. "He's your father, he deserved to know," she murmured.

"This is why," she tried carefully. "We try to keep our _privacy, _because the less people know, the less they can get hurt _or_ the less can be used to hurt _us_," she bit out.

"Are we talking about baby making?" Obsidia said randomly and Marinette's head exploded.

"Wh-what!?" Her arms flailed. "What would make you say that?"

She giggled, smiling a Chat like smile, and the bluenette's heart nosedived. "Auntie Alya said when grown-ups use secret words it's to talk about baby making."

She was going to _thrash_ her best friend. "Y-Yeah," she whispered. "We're talking about babies then," she muttered.

"It's okay, I know how babies are made," she said confidently, and Mari had a bigger panic attack. "A girl kisses a boy and then she eats and eats until her belly is super full and gets huge, and then a baby comes out."

Her parents _laughed_, but she felt her hair turning grey. She was going to die young. She was going to have a heart attack. Her hair was going to fall out!

"Th-Thank you, s-sweetie," she clenched out, blinking. "B-But grammy and gramps need help learning how to k-keep a secret."

"Oh, Mar' we're not going to tell anyone," Tom breathed, frowning. "I just…wish I'd known what you …were going through as a teen."

The strong man looked sad, and she cringed. "Dad, I _couldn't_, honest. I didn't…find out…about my _partner_ until just a little before the whole ….Hawk Moth think," she tried carefully.

"You mean, you and Adrien didn't know?"

She flinched at his name. "N-no," she breathed, tears welling up. "I wish we had, a lot sooner, because I loved…my partner…as me, remember? When…everything else was happening…" she referred to the assault.

"Oh, honey, so much heartache over secrets!" Sabine cooed, getting up and tugging her in for a tight hug.

Marinette sobbed, clinging to her mom. It felt good to let it out with someone so …uncomplicated. Finally, just a shoulder…just someone there. She wasn't a hero or an enemy or someone who she needed to worry about upsetting…she was just …

"Mommy," she cried like a five year old, burying her face into the woman's shoulder as the hurt and pain took over. "It's been so hard!"

"You just hush now, sweetie, I'm here," she whispered, stroking the bluenette's soft locks. "I've got you, like the sun has the day and the moon has the night. Nothing can change it."

Marinette's fingers curled into her mother, and she let it out, wailing, screaming, letting the agony escape through her lips, and she felt another set of large arms encircle her from behind. Her father kissed her head as she sobbed messily, breaking down all the years of pain….all the struggles….all the heartache….all the loneliness. As much as she loved Chat…this was a comfort…she hadn't had in forever. Just to be safe in the arms of her parents…to be…a kid…she hadn't been in forever…She drew in another haggard breath, and her body quaked with the awful wretched sound of it's release.

"Don't cry mummy," a tiny voice said, a weight clinging to her hip so she was almost completely enveloped with bodies.

"S-Sorry," Marinette croaked. "I'm sorry honey," she whispered hoarsely through her raw throat and stinging face. "Mummy just needed a moment," she breathed, wriggling free of her warm embrace. "Wh-what were you guys watching?"

"We were watching videos of Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

She stilled. "Oh, th-that sounds like fun."

"We watched one where they defeated the biggest bad guy!"

Her eyes widened and she looked at her mother. "Was that really…?" Sabine asked.

Marinette nodded. "Ladybug _really_ threw herself off the building to save Paris…and Chat _really_ dove off to save her…"

"They must really love each other," Sabine murmured.

Marinette stared at the floor, her chest aching again. "Yeah, true love," she bit out, turning to her daughter before the new questions could befall her. "Were you scared watching the video?"

Obsidia's eyes widened, nodding. "They're all _really_ blurry, but there's a part where Chat Noir transforms and it's not his normal superhero costume! It's cool! He saves Ladybug! I wonder how he did that!"

Marinette smiled, giggling softly as she scuffed her daughter's locks. "I heard, from a secret source, that he took Ladybug's power, and his own, combined them, and made a new power, just to save his Lady."

Obsidia screeched, skipping up and down. "WOW! He's the awesome-est. I mean, paw-some-est! But," she frowned. "If Ladybug hadn't gotten in trouble…he wouldn't have to save her."

Marinette stiffened and knelt down. "Yeah, that's very true. They're lucky they both made it out alive, but Ladybug was trying to beat the bad guy, and she thought, at the time," she looked at her parents briefly before staring into her daughter's one green and one blue eye. "That at that point, the only way to do so, was by siding with the enemy," she whispered. "She let him take her hostage, so she could be on the inside. It's easier to break the ranks."

Obsidia bit her lip. "So being on the inside made it easier than being on the outside?"

The bluenette nodded slowly. "But, she wasn't sure it would work, so she…fell off the building so Hawk Moth wouldn't have her Miraculous or her mind, just in case. That's when Chat saved her using the super special phrase he told her about." Her daughter leaned in, expectant, and she laughed. "Destructive Love's Embrace…and whoosh…he transformed, grabbed her, and saved them both."

"Chat and Ladybug are the coolest. I'm going to grow up and be a hero just like them!'

"You and every kid in Paris," Sabine teased, but her voice was less than playful. "Marinette, where is Adrien?"

The bluenette closed her eyes, sniffling. "His ability to stay loyal to Paris is comprised," she whispered softly. "I can't trust him."


	12. Princess

**Author Note: I was going to do two events in this chapter, but I feel like this deserves to be a stand alone…despite being short. So…enjoy..*sad smile***

**b.d.p.r4454…I'm sorry : ( don't cry…please..**

**kazza2182…I promise everything will make sense by the end…**

**trying414, : ( NO NO NO! *sniffles, lowering head dejectedly* Please…don't cry..**

**I'd say enjoy..but…*sighs*…**

**Chapter Twelve: Princess**

Adrien snarled pacing the room again, staring at the walls cautiously. On occasion, his fingers reached out to tap the barrier, watching the flicker of familiar pink energy, baring his teeth, hissing his frustration.

"Your ability to act like Plagg is amusing," Princess said softly.

The model spun, eyes wide, staring at the woman sitting casually on the edge of his bed. Her fingers were folded gently on her lap, and her calm face stared at him, studying him.

"Why are you haunting me?" His voice was frustrated, and he took a threatening step forward, letting a feral growl leak from his throat even as the tears started to glisten in his eyes.

The shock that rippled over her face astonished him, and she audibly swallowed. "You…really don't remember? Y-You don't know?" Her voice was wavering now and the icy blue eyes glimmered more than his own, and his breath hitched. It was the first time he'd ever seen her display a true emotion. Princess was the epitome of calm and collected.

"_How_ am I supposed to remember you? What am I supposed to know?"

A soft sound escaped her lips, and it flitted through the room, echoing through his soul, shattering the ethereal existence into microscopic shards. "I told you," she whispered. "I tried to tell you." She lowered her head. He wanted to console her. He wanted to be the balm to her pain, and he reached for her hand, his digits ghosting right through her.

She laughed softly, but the sound was laden with her sorrow. "My power is almost gone. I was never really here to begin with," she spoke cautiously.

"What do you mean? I've touched you," he offered, kneeling in front of her so she was forced to look into his intense eyes. "I-I've seen the things you've done. Y-You're abilities. You h-have to be here," he croaked, his throat swelling such around his growing panic.

She nodded, but the motion was mute. "Yes, but it wasn't me, not in the same sense that I'm looking at you." She laughed again, short, lifeless. "I can store part of my consciousness with my Kwami, because all owners have special connections, but being a diviner, I'm a little more mentally connected than most. I have an ability," she paused, hesitant.

"Say it backwards," he replied.

She smiled, but it was the ghost of something that should have been full of life. He wanted a real smile to curve her lips, to light up her face. "Form Astral?"

"Astral Form?"

She nodded. "I can use this ability to walk my timeline."

He frowned. "I don't understand, what does that have to do with your connection and consciousness?"

"I messed up," she whispered, voice finally breaking. "I tried to warn you, and it's against the natural law." Tears he couldn't even wipe from her face spilled free, and her body shuddered. If only he could shelter her pain… "I tried to warn you, and you didn't even hear me, and now…" her voice trailed off before she cleared her throat. "I'm stuck here, and I can't get back to my own time."

Adrien sighed, sitting back on his butt on the floor, tipping his head to look at her. "So what if your form disappears, does it matter that much?"

Princess rubbed her face, and her image wavered, another sob escaped her body. "If I fade before I return, any consciousness I have stored in this form is gone forever, erased from existence."

The blonde's mouth turned into a thin line. "Why can't you get back?"

"My Kwami is dying, and I can't reach her," she sniffled loudly. "She gets messages to me now and again, but, it's hard. Without her, I can't walk back through the in-between."

"You walk through the in-between in this form?" She nodded. "How is your Kwami dying?"

She hesitated this time, swallowing. "Like I said, our mental connection is vastly different than others. Without being able to make that connection, she's fading. Now, technically, I've messed everything up because I've interacted here when I wasn't supposed to. I'm only supposed to walk and observe, never interact. I've disrupted the balance and now there is chaos." She sobbed, burying her face into her hands, and he tried reaching for her, this time his fingers connected, and Princess cried harder as he pulled her into his arms.

"I d-don't want to die!" Her body trembled uncontrollably.

He rubbed her back gently, tears cresting his eyes. "Shush," he whispered softly. "Tell me, Princess, why are you helping Lila? She's evil."

Princess stilled a little, but the sobs returned with retribution, and she gulped for air. "I c-can't tell you, precisely, j-just that it's a mistake I h-have to fix," she whispered hoarsely.

Her sorrow broke his heart, and anger rippled through him. He needed to fix it, and he wasn't sure how. "I w-won't let you die," he croaked. "I'm your shield, remember?"

"Y-You don't remember, I tried to give you hints, I thought it would help, but if you d-don't know, then Ladybug doesn't know," she sniffled, her body beginning to quake violently. "It's too late to tell her," she whimpered.

"Why does that matter? If she knows who you are or not?" He felt his panic rising, and he couldn't stop her trembling no matter how hard he held her.

"B-Because, it's not the…not returning to my t-timeline I'm worried about," she whispered. "I th-think I've fixed that," she sobbed, hiccupping.

"You said you didn't want to die? Princess, you're scaring me," he pulled her face back, and he saw scared icy blue eyes.

"If Ladybug doesn't know, then this timeline…this….version, is the one I was hoping to avoid. She's," Princess bit her lip, quivering, eyes wide. "Ladybug is going to kill me before the battle is over, and you can't save me."

His brows pulled together. "N-no," he shook his head violently. "I won't let her! We can just tell her who you are, tell me who you are!"

Princess stopped crying, the tears slowing as she offered a small sad smile. "We _can't_ tell her now, it's too late. The second acquisition is taking place, and after that…she will…you'll understand why."

"Please," he whispered desperately, staring at her terrified eyes. "Please tell _me_." He didn't want to let her go. He was supposed to protect her.

She sobbed, and he watched the image waver. "I tried to tell you," she cried heavily. "I d-don't want to die, daddy!"

The glamour of her astral form shattered with his heart, and he was staring down into one beautiful blue eye, and one green, her long golden locks tangled around her face in messy curls. His five year old daughter…aged up to…seventeen? Eighteen?

"N-No…"

"I'm s-s-so sorry, daddy," she whimpered, clinging to him tightly. "I l-love you so much," she whispered. "I'm so sorry I messed it all u-up. I d-didn't mean to," she wailed, his heart wrenching with the sound.

"No-no," he gripped her tight, gathering her into his arms, rocking. "W-What if someone gets your Kwami and u-uses your miraculous to try and fix it?"

She stilled, and she laughed until it was all tears again. "There's a reason the box doesn't open," she breathed.

"What do you mean, God, shit, you're scaring me so much, Obsidia," his voice was broken now and more tears burst free from his emerald orbs. "What box? The Miraculous from when you were born?"

She nodded vigorously. "It can only be opened by the true owner because there is _no_ object inside," she whispered.

He frowned. "I d-d-don't understand Princess, how can there be no item?" His heart was racing. They had to fix it!

Her hands cupped his face, and she pecked his nose and forehead before pressing their brows together. "Daddy, only _I _can open the box because there's just a Kwami inside."

"How?" He looked deep into her eyes, and she smiled painfully.

"Only I can use the Kwami because…daddy…you…mom…Tikki….Plagg, you created a Miraculous…it just wasn't an object."

He didn't…understand…

"I _am_….the Miraculous…," she whispered, sobbing as she faded from his arms. His eyes widened, heart stopping.


	13. Fate Doesn't Take Sides

**Trying414, fixed? Destroyed…*smiles sadly* I make no promises until the end…not ones I'm unsure about anyway…o.o**

**Norikins, I'm…glad you enjoyed the reveal? Is your heart better because you know why Adrien was so torn?**

**Kazza2182, I truly, sincerely, don't mean to tear you r heart out. I write with my own heart, following the path it chooses. I don't..honestly…have a specific outline when I start each story…just…a general one…and my creative nature…just manifests a way to glue it together…in an 'amazing'…and 'beautiful' fashion…I think..hope…**

**Faefolk11, I'm very sorry :'( I think you were the only one to guess, and although I'm happy the delivery was genuine and shocking, I'm sad it hurt you…I wanted it to be…surprising…**

**Enjoy..**

**Chapter Thirteen: Fate Doesn't Take Sides**

Princess shouldn't have done it. She needed every precious droplet of energy she had left at her complete disposal, but…she hadn't been able to help herself. With trembling fingers, she pressed them into her forehead, the weak connection between her Kwami in the void and herself flaring as she ignited the power, and a swan outline appeared on her forehead.

"Astral Form," she whispered, coughing softly, extracting small streams of her current waning consciousness from her ethereal form. A ball of light pulled free as her digits retracted, and it glimmered, spiraling slowly until another copy of her current form stood in front of her.

She shouldn't be splitting her rapidly dwindling power in any fraction, but…she needed to see him…one last time, if this was the end. Just in case…this was the end because she missed her father so much. She missed her mother….so very much.

Tears glistened on her face, and she suppressed the sob bubbling up in her throat. She had tried to save them, and it was against the natural law. She was _not_ supposed to interfere with her life, and she had…because she didn't want to lose them…but now…so much had shifted.

The Kwami and Miraculous of Divination and Balance, born to Destruction and Creation, a product of the truest love between a rare and special bonded magic, was not supposed to interfere…she was only ever meant to observe…her power was neutral, both dark and light, meant to equalize _only_ when necessary. She was not to suppose to play the scales to her favor. Now the balance was destroyed, and she was trying desperately to correct it.

She swallowed, clenching her fingers slowly. "I wish I had more time to see you guys smile," she whispered painfully, staring at her second form. "I wish I remembered what it looked like." She closed her eyes, trying to remember, but the faded images were warped, and she sniffled loudly, trying to steal her resolve.

"I just want to tell you I love you, one last time," she breathed, waving a hand so her second image evaporated, wisping away along the currents of air towards its intended destination.

She hoped that what energy she had left would propel her through this acquisition, and then she would be refueled and ready, but something in the balance curled angrily at the pit of her soul, and she knew, there was something seriously wrong. Something else…had shifted.

***Twenty Minutes Later***

Princess stood stark still in front of the location, chosen for the most precise of reasons, but Lila was scoffing.

"_Here_?" She twirled the blood-rusted dagger in her hand deftly, and the woman slid ice colored eyes her way.

"Only if you want the box open?"

"I guess, but I know this place, and I _hate_ her," Lila snarled angrily. "Can I kill her?"

She felt every muscle in her body tense, but she forced her face to remain the placid mask it always was, despite….despite…in the back of her brain, her second form was speaking to her father, and the agony was welling up inside. She could see the room as clearly in her mind as if she were there…and in a way, she was.

"That is not in the plan, so I wouldn't suggest it, no. Not today, anyway," she added hesitantly.

"Fine, but it had better be worth all the effort of putting up with you for years," she snapped. "I better get the power I was promised!"

Princess gave a slow nod of her head. "Of course," she breathed. "One moment." She closed her eyes, reaching into the mental connection she had mastered years before. She followed all the tethers, the lines she could weave, and gradually found the thread she was looking for. She gasped, pushing a minute bit of power down the tendril.

_Obsidia….´_Her voice whispered into the line. _It's Princess, from your dreams. Do you want to come outside and play with me? You can't tell mummy though, it's _our_ secret_.

She felt a nervous burst of energy across the connection, and her heart fluttered. God, she was so excited to come out to play, and it made Princess' heart ache. She slid a glistening orb open, and saw a face appear in an upper window.

"Sh-she's there," Princess croaked.

Lila smirked. "Impressive telepathy, we have some skills in common."

She offered a tight smile. She could only communicate telepathically with people she had mental connections with. Herself? That was easy. Finding the right line was the trick, because there was millions of instances of herself to communicate with, just on one timeline. Every second was a new thread…every memory…every tear and laugh, created a new wire to tug on if she desired, because it was a moment in time she could access.

The minutes sliding by felt agonizing, surreal, and she coughed, wavering. Her father was crying so much, and she was feeling her heart break. _Please, don't cry daddy…_

"Ah, look at that beautiful face," Lila said enthusiastically, but the malice in her tone made Princess falter.

She offered the biggest smile she could and spread her arms wide. "Hello, beautiful Obsidia. I've been eager to meet you!"

She didn't move from the door, staring with wide eyes. "Mummy says you're a bad guy," she whispered, eyes flicking to Lila. It didn't help Hawk Moth was flipping around a dagger with dried blood on it.

She frowned a little, but nodded. "That's very fair. Your mom is a very brave woman I'm told," Hawk Moth scoffed, but she continued, "However, if I can be in your dreams and talk in your mind, doesn't that mean we're special?"

She watched the multi-colored orbs waver, and her stomach clenched, her power wavering. "I'm g-gonna be a superhero someday. I w-wanna be Chat Noir," she admitted.

Princess grinned, and this time it lit up her face, much like…the hero she spoke of. "He was my favorite too. So strong!"

"Sexy," Hawk Moth muttered, but she ignored her.

"He can spin his stick super fast!"

Princess snorted. "Baton, yes, he's _really_ fast." She watched the girl inch closer, and she licked her lips anxiously. Only a few minutes left, and she needed Lila to behave…because she couldn't….couldn't touch her. Not when she was accessing the box. "You know what gives him the special powers?"

Obsidia's eyes widened, shaking her head. "W-What?"

Princess gestured to Hawk Moth, who produced the ornate box in her palm. She'd been _very _careful not to touch it. She was not physical in the most direct sense, and it _had _to be the _current_ owner…the five year old. Proper time placement. Balance.

"Inside this box is a special item that gives you abilities, _just_ like Chat Noir!" Come closer, please…

Her father was sobbing, and she wavered. _Daddy….p-please…_The image in her head flashed, and he was cradling her close…and she didn't look like Princess anymore…she was….Obsidia. Her heart wrenched, and tears slid down her face. Shit.

The little girl was almost to them, and she didn't want to startle her. "I can be a superhero, now? W-Will I have speed and a baton just like Chat?" Her voice sounded breathless, full of wonder, and it hurt to listen to, but she nodded.

"E-Everybody is different, so I d-don't know what you'll have," she lied blatantly, tasting the bitterness on her tongue, "but, y-yes, honey, of course you can. You're v-very special," she whispered hoarsely, earning a look from her 'partner.' "Y-You just have to r-remember to say the special w-words I whispered to you in your dreams when we give it t-to you, and it's all y-yours," her voice broke. Oh….no….she…was….going…to die?

Her eyes flew open wide as the conversation seeped into her consciousness, and Marinette burst outside, in a panic to look for her daughter. "Princess," she snarled vehemently, and Lila lunged, grabbed the five year old, who shrieked in surprise.

Shit, she faltered, but she forced all the emotion back, begging for the calm so she could…so she could…

Stillness took her heart and she threw a hand towards the bluenette, who was rushing forward with the most ferocious face she'd ever seen. "Pacify!"

Marinette stumbled in her own tracks, sliding to her knees as a peace washed the anger from her face, and she emitted a sigh, but Princess could _feel_ the anger beneath her raging surface.

"Wow, good one," Hawk Moth commented, holding the struggling girl with one arm. "We've got time," she cackled.

Princess groaned, feeling the strain bearing down as her second form dissipated. "W-We really don't. You're th-th-threatening her daughter…the ability can only do so much. Her instinct t-t-to protect her daughter _will_ shatter it faster than you can imagine. E-Especially since I'm fading."

Oh, God. Tears rolled freely down her face, and she ushered in a shuddering gasp as she hunched over, watching in her mind, even though her form was gone from the room, as her father pounded angrily at the cage he was locked in. His face was soaked with his tears, and burn scars raked his arms as he continued, relentlessly, against the flaring light barrier. Each time he'd get thrown back, a new wound appearing…and he'd get up…charging again….screaming his grief…crying his agony..

_Don't cry…please…._

"G-Give her…the…" the world was fading, and she slid to her knees, but she clung to the image of her father. He started to…burn with electricity? She frowned. "Box…"

Her eyes rolled towards the duo, she watched…_please_…_quicker_…as the ornate design pressed into those tiny fingers, and the crimson lines burst into life, thrusting the lid open, releasing the most blinding light anyone could imagine, bathing the entire city in it…

_Remember the special…words…_

Her eyes slid closed, but the sweetest words caressed her ears. "Ast-tral…r-reconnection," the innocent voice whispered.

***POV Change***

"Mummy, can I go get some macarons?"

"How about we go together?" She offered a tight smile, pushing away from her white desk, and looked around her old room. She didn't know where else to be.

"I w-want to do it myself mummy, please?"

Marinette stared at her daughter slowly, at the apprehension in her face, and sighed. Maybe she just wanted a little space. Maybe she just missed her father. "Fine, but only take _two_ and then get your butt back up here. Two minutes."

She watched the excitement pass over her face before she disappeared down the trapdoor. If only everything was so easy. However, two minutes went by, and then five, and she frowned, sighing. She was probably swindling her parents into an atrocious amount of baked goods.

The bluenette got up slowly, trudging down the steps, but she didn't see her daughter in the bakery, her immediate panic flooding her veins with icy fear. "M-mom where's Obsidia?"

As soon as the words left her lips she saw her…in the middle of the street, and her orbs widened, her adrenaline carrying her forward out the door. Her daughter's name was pressing against her tongue again, but it died when she saw…"Princess," she spat angrily.

There was the woman who made her trap the man she loved. There was the woman who tore his loyalty from _her._ The woman who drove the wedge between them, leaving the spreading chasm that made Marinette ache with anger, sadness…pain. There...was the woman who made her feel like….less.

She surged forward as she listened to her daughter shriek. Someone shouted the word 'Pacify,' and light burst out from Princess' lithe fingers, and the anger seeped out, leaving her…calm, and she…didn't want to move…didn't want to fight.

Marinette slid to her knees as the cool peacefulness cradled her body, and she sighed, despite the fact she could almost touch the rage underneath. _No._ Each time she tried to grip that heated feeling, to burst it forward, the cooling balm spread further, placating her.

"Wow, good one. We've got time," the new Hawk Moth muttered around the glimmering veil of this…_false_ pacification. She could see them, beyond this beautiful wall. She stared at their faces, and Hawk Moth's mouth curved with vindictive consequence….but Princess…she…looked ….so sad…and the bluenette's heart ached, violently, in response.

"W-We really don't. You're th-th-threatening her daughter…the ability can only do so much. Her instinct t-t-to protect her daughter _will_ shatter it faster than you can imagine. E-Especially since I'm fading."

Crystalline sorrow washed down the ivory woman's beautiful face, leaving a trail of desperation in its wake, and something inside Marinette…faltered. She wasn't sure what, but it hurt. The blue haired woman tried, anxiously, to grab that seething anger beyond the veil of calm, but the dip of her fingers always missed by centimeters...almost…

"G-Give her…the…" Princess paused, sliding to her knees, and she frowned. "Box…"

The spotted heroine's fingers twitched, finally pulling a tendril free between the cracks of the peace, sucking it up greedily. She watched, in disbelief…horror…as Lila pressed the Miraculous box into _her_ daughter's palms.

The beautiful design glowed, shimmering with sparkling awe in a suspended amount of reality, before the top popped open, light bursting free. It was blinding…it was pure….it was complete….engulfing her body until she couldn't help but close her eyes against it, screaming.

Eternity passed. Some part of time paused, and they waited in the wash of the glow, to await their fate, and Marinette trembled uncontrollably, sobbing. She was scared, but the fear dissipated to give way to warmth, happiness, before it sucked right from her body, leaving….balance, and she shifted to her knees, inhaling sharply through her tears.

The illumination dwindled, by fractions, behind her lids, and she popped her orbs open. Princess was fading…and a shadow burst against all the bright Creation. It erupted free from the open box, clearing the street into the sky to cover the entire block, the outline of a…bird? No, a swan.

Obsidia stared, wide eyed, up at the apparition, her orbs shifting to the quickly vanishing Princess, and her words, albeit soft, rang strongly through the street. "Ast-tral r-reconnection!"

The shadow crowed, sang, and the street beneath her lurched. Princess' eyes were closed, but a small smile touched her lips as her body evaporated, bursting, into a spray of pink and green sparkles, oozing together into a ball.

The shadow dove, diminishing quickly, and Princess' energy rose, and both collided in the air, exploding the air around them with deafening consequence. Then, Obsidia was _shrieking_, and Marinette found her feet, but the movement was sluggish.

The five year old was on her knees, pink, green, black, white…purple…light erupting from her chest into the sky towards the swan figure.

"B-baby!" She screamed, and her legs moved faster, but the shadow slammed into her daughter's chest before she got there, and everything…everyone….her…Lila…any loose debris…or vehicle…floated into the air. Everything…except…Obsidia….who was…so…still against the asphalt.

Her eyes jerked open to stare at her mother, and there was nothing but calm, before the portal opened behind her, and a set of arms wrapped tightly around the child's small body. Marinette stared, wide eyed, shocked, angry, desperate….into the icy eyes of Princess through the gate…before she pulled the five-year old through, and it was gone.

She plummeted to the ground, gasping as the pain rippled through her body. Physical….emotional…mental…and she knew…one thing was certain through her excruciation.

Princess and Lila were going to_ beg_ for death when she was done with them.

***POV Change***

Princess cradled the unconscious girl against her chest…oh-so gently, before lying her against the plush bed.

"You've taken too many risks," the voice accused, but the wavering in tone alerted the heroine to the true natures of her inflection.

"They're my _family_," she breathed, tears flowing gently as the ringing in her mind persisted. "I will _not_…stand by to let them...die," she whispered. The final alert sang, and she gasped, throwing her head backwards.

The Kwami burst from her chest, a ball of light and shadow at first before an obsidian and ivory swan appeared. The division in color was _perfect_, one side black, one side white. However, one bluebell eye blinked and the other was as intense as heated emerald, like her owner.

"Obsidia," she whispered sadly, flapping her delicate wings as Princess dissipated, leaving a fractured looking eighteen year old girl.

"She made a mess," Bunnyx commented gently.

"Princess Plague," Obsidia breathed, ignoring the time heroine, reaching out for the being who nuzzled against her neck in their familiar pattern of comfort. The bird _purred_, which was unnatural at best, but she'd inherited qualities from both sets of her parents she couldn't stave.

"She's g-going t-to die," Obsidia whispered, staring at the Kwami through a world cursed of her sorrow and tears, glimmering, faltering….changing. "I m-messed up…so incredibly bad."

Princess Plague shuffled her wings, the kwami settling on her shoulder. "You know better than to change the past, so if this is the new course of destiny, you should let it run its path," the bird whispered affectionately.

Obsidia stared at her unconscious youth, and her heart contracted. She couldn't let her mother kill…her. There had to be something, right? "Plague," she breathed. "We _have_ to help her."

The swan shifted, uncomfortable. "Now you sound like your father," she groaned. "Resilient, persistent….strong." The Kwami shook her head. "However, you know the rules. Balance has to remain constant in the timeline when manifested. She has to be present in her era to keep the world from shifting. A single balance to keep the world from tipping."

"It's not fair!" Obsidia yelled, her chest erupting with pain. "I want to spend more time with them!"

Princess faltered on her skin, looking away. "Being the entity of balance isn't fair. Especially when you cordon the power to tip the scale, that's what makes you incredibly special. That's why…this…is so rare. You _need_ to make the right decision for the world."

"So I send her back to her fate?" She sniffled, unable to help herself. "When she dies, this reality is erased…"

Princess sighed. "We do not fret the outcome….we…try to keep the balance," she insisted. "It is our job, now. Our duty…our honor."

Alix grunted as she released her transformation. "That sucks."

Obsidia smeared the heavy tears on her face and shook her head. "We prepare her…best we can, then send h-her….b-b-b-back," she wallowed, her lips pursing as she tried to contain the agony. It didn't work. She sobbed, and the Alix, who was nigh thirteen years passed her timeframe, held her. The Kwami, who wasn't even really hers, held her. She was enveloped in a sense of warmth, her eyes shuttering closed. Just for a few moments, she could enjoy their comfort, before…she prepared her…younger self to battle…and sent her back where she would…

The abyss had never echoed so loudly in her soul.


	14. Mistress Bug

**Author Note: So…I thought…I was doing well, but I feel…like there may be waning interest here, which makes me second guess myself…hence the slow update…if this isn't…good…I'd like the honest feedback so I can just put the story out of its misery. I have a whole story planned…but…Idk..*shrugs, unsure, looking away* here…hope it's semi-adequate…especially since I only just finished the 'general plot points' like I did in the first story…**

**trying414…yeah..sorry…hope…it gets…better…I guess? I don't know, I'm really sorry if it sucks, honestly. Thought I was doing well.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Mistress Bug**

Obsidia chewed her lip, staring at the dual Kwamis. Both swans looked almost identical, except hers had a long scar across the belly. It mirrored the exact same one she had, jagged across her own torso.

"We've done everything we can," she murmured.

Alix sighed. "This is a _shitty_ idea," she complained.

The eighteen year old looking girl shoved her slender ivory digits through her curls and threw her hands in the air, frustrated. "I don't like it _either_, but you know the natural law."

The unblemished swam sighed. "She should transform before we teleport, to keep her identity hidden. Lila hadn't figured out your true intent to get the box, or who you were?"

The older Obsidia shook her head, no. She was _very_ meticulous in the last five years to be sure not to give anything away that would hint to her true identity. It helped that portions of Lila's sanity had been corrupted and were chipping away. The villain thought the only reason for her interest in the Agreste child was to open the box itself, that was it. Plain and simple.

The younger girl's being shifted to face the room. "If your divination is still on course, Ladybug is in trouble and cannot know," she whispered sadly. "I can manifest the same armor you _normally_ wear," the being said softly. "Since we share a mental stream…to keep Princess consistent."

Obsidia's eyes filled with tears, and she nodded slowly, approaching the little girl. Her young eyes were too wide, and so full of terror. She knelt down gradually, swallowing. "Remember _everything_ I've said, okay? You are going to see things, feel things that are scary, that will make you want to forget what I've told you, but you _need_ to stay strong and focus." She tapped the girl's temples gently. "Princess Plague will be with you every step of the way to answer your questions, and help you stay connected."

The five year old nodded. "I-I'm scared, what if something b-bad happens," she cried, and the older girl's heart twisted in an agonizing knot.

"It's o-okay," she assured, smiling softly. "You're Chat Noir, remember? You think you're brave, and you _will_ be," she whispered hoarsely. "You're unbeatable, and before you know it, it'll all be over."

"P-Promise?"

The tears slid free, but she nodded. "Promise." This plan sucked.

***POV Change***

Darkness. Cold. Anger. Any of those words could be used to describe the swirling storm raging inside the pit of her stomach. "G-Get….her….back," Marinette grit out through clenched teeth. Her eyes narrowed at Hawk Moth as the female got her bearings.

The woman snorted, brushing herself off. "Even if I knew how, I'd be unlikely to help you, Dupain-Cheng," she snapped. Then she gasped. "Oh, wait, it's Agreste now, isn't it?"

"GET HER BACK!" she screamed, the anger rising to the surface so quickly it left her gasping for air on the sudden thickness of it. Her mind was wavering, teetering on the edge of the abyss, and she was walking a careful tight rope of sanity. Her _daughter_ disappeared, right in front of her eyes. _Stolen._ She hadn't been able to protect her.

"Oh, yes," she giggled. "I'll hop right on that," she mocked, and the bluenette snarled, lunging. She wasn't sure what the plan was, she could only see red…her agony turning to murderous intent. "Such rage! The perfect victim," Hawk Moth exclaimed as they collided.

Marinette felt the light inside snuff out, and the world was cold, empty. She stood in front of a yawning chasm, and when she peered deep inside, there was an overwhelming churning ocean of blood and faceless bodies. _Failure_…someone echoed against her skull and she flinched. _You couldn't save Paris, and you couldn't even save your own daughter! Pathetic!_

_Marinette…_ Adrien's voice whispered, and she whirled, eyes widening as she stared up into his empty green orbs. _Marinette…_ Their lips touched, briefly, but the sheer cruelty emanating from the simple touch made her retract swiftly, as if she'd been burned.

"Y-You betrayed me," she breathed, trying to keep her voice even, but it broke on the heartache she suffered. Pins and needles pricked the entire expanse of her heart until the organ felt a hundred times larger than it should have, strangling the pathway to her lungs. She was suffocating on her emotions.

_Princess is better than you._ He smirked, the motion cold and devoid of the beaming qualities that normally tugged on her heartstrings. _That's why I will choose her over you…every…single…time…_

"P-please," she breathed desperately, reaching out for the blonde, but his fingers ensnared her wrists and walked her backwards so her heels hung over the edge of the precipice, her nails digging into his forearms for support. "W-What are you doing?"

This time, he opened his mouth. "I only loved you for Ladybug. The strength. The power. Now, look at you," his voice said, disgusted. His face contorted slowly. "If I'd known we'd lose our powers so soon after our life started together, and you'd morph into _this_, I'd have spared myself the trouble," he snarled.

"Y-Y-You don't mean that," she sobbed, broken.

He scoffed. "Pathetic. Give up, like you always do." He released her, shoving her backwards. She freefell into that chasm slamming into the _icy_ blood, and the dismembered bodies swirled, limbs entangling her, grabbing her….dragging her under until her mind was empty, only two tangible whispers echoing through every corner of her being. _Pain. Revenge_.

***POV Change***

Adrien trembled beyond the limit to which he could bear it, and whimpered with the excruciating pain spiraling up his abused limbs. Intense burn scars marred his forearms and fists, and a few singed his face from where he'd tried to forcefully _push_ through the barrier, pressing himself into it.

He swallowed the fear down, heart hammering in his ears. She'd said it was already too late, but he _would not_ give up! He would _not_ let his family down. Seething anger swirled in the darkest pit of his soul, and his mind flashed back to the night he'd stolen Plagg's power by mistake. He'd honed in on Marinette's thoughts by accident…and the powerful reaction had allowed him to steal his Kwami's power to use Cataclysm in the hotel room.

It was all purely by accident, of course, and he hadn't realized he'd done it, but _now_, he was a _caged_ animal….awaiting his _family's_ pain and suffering. Nothing seemed more dangerous than his fury or determination. He would be sorry later. He would _apologize_ to Plagg, later…but right now…

He closed his eyes, focusing on all that anger and fury. He grabbed it with both metaphysical hands, latching onto the feeling as if it was the only thing in the world that was keeping him touched in reality, and the strangest sensation overwhelmed him. Power…strength…warmth…cold…hatred…love….emptiness…

Thoughts burst over his mind, and he only had seconds to realize he was entertaining the connection he shared with the three other people in his bond 'square'. He'd never intentionally tapped into the 'feed' before, but it was strange accessing it now, listening to the jumble of words. None of it was making sense, just fragments and disjointed words echoed along his soul, but one stood more harrowing than the rest. _Pain. Revenge._

His eyes flew open, and they were no longer 'his', but Chat's, his armor slowly engulfing his body as he leeched the connection for Plagg's power. He suckled at it like a greedy child, and he would _not_ be sorry. He would not relent…even as…the cat Kwami invaded his brain…

_K-Kitten? What a-are you doing?_

His ensuing feral growl was open for interpretation as the power settled low in his gut, and he clenched his fists tightly enough to feel the beginnings of his forming claws to tear into his palms.

_Y-You need to s-stop this!_

He heard the shrill note of panic in the ancient being's voice, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. His fortitude was solidified. Only two things in this universe could back him down from his collision course now…and both of their enlightening smiles haunted his mind as he slid to his knees.

The transformation completed, and his back curved so violently as he released an animal roar, that the back of his head nearly touched the carpet, elongated canines flashing against the light filtering into the room. The vibration of his fury alone vibrated the room, and the barrier cracked…splintering.

_Kitten, my God…_ The cat's voice was caught between disapproving and awe, but Adrien _would not_ be swayed!

Chat Noir stood slowly, snarling under his breath as he went, his tail swishing in anger as his eyes narrowed at the fracturing barrier. He threw his arms wide, allowing the power and fury to fill his soul. _He would save them! He wouldn't let them down again! He _was _their SHIELD! _

"CATACYLSM!"

***POV Change***

She turned to face the eruption of power near the center of the city. Her bluebell eyes widened a little, watching the obsidian and emerald magic spiraling angrily into the air, slashing violent patterns into the sky until the clouds around that portion of Paris had darkened into a storm.

"My, my, it looks like your kitty broke his cage," Hawk Moth taunted, tinkering. "Here, I thought Princess was messing with me, but she wasn't lying after all, it _is_ going to be an interesting day."

The violet engulfed villain turned to the spotted woman, licking her lips slowly. "What do you think of your precious _Chaton_, now?" Her voice was mocking, and she burst into a fit of giggles until she hugged her stomach, doubling over with her own mania.

The bluenette sighed, rolling her eyes. "Pull yourself together. He'll be here soon, and he isn't a force to be taken lightly." Hawk Moth moved in her peripheral, and she realized the woman was saluting sardonically, and she scoffed, shaking her head before the insanity overtook her in a burst of laughter once more.

"All work and no play, makes my new warrior a dull _bug_," she bit out, moving closer. "If I had known," she breathed, eyes misting over slowly as she touched the blue-haired woman's cheek. "So much trouble could have been saved…"

***POV Change***

His powerful muscles bunched each time he took a leap, and his senses seemed to be heightened beyond anything he'd ever experienced.

_Please…kitten…slow…_

Plagg's voice cracked, sounding weakened, but Adrien shoved it aside as he bounded effortlessly towards the sensation prickling at the back of his neck. He didn't know _how_ he knew….but he just _did_. He knew where he could find his Lady. If he could find her, he could find Obsidia. Maybe not the version he'd known as Princess…but he could see his daughter…

He leapt casually off a roof, arcing through the air to land in the middle of the street by the Dupain-Cheng bakery in an easily practiced crouch, his immediate frown dominating his strong features. Something was _very_ wrong.

"Hawk Moth," he snarled, staring at the woman with the purple corset and black leather pants. She was playing flippantly with a knife that hadn't been cleaned, and hecould _smell_ the old blood on it.

"That would be me," she tittered, but shook her head joyfully. "But, you must _really_ meet my new partner. I'm sure you'd find her exquisite…._Adrien…_"

His heart fell out of his chest despite all of his best effort to grasp at his anger. He tried to wrap it around his body like an armor to remain impenetrable, but she'd undone it with a single voicing of his true name. How had she known?

"Oh, _minou_," his Lady's voice cooed as she came out of the nearest alley, and he faltered. "So strong, so fast," she breathed, her eyes raking down his body, and he quivered with a familiar aching warmth as he swallowed. "However, nothing will save you from my wrath."

The last words turned his blood to ice, and it mimicked the tone of her voice, and when he stared into the beautiful orbs he'd grown to love, he saw the anger there. He saw the loathing…he saw the fear and rejection…inadequacy…and underneath it all…the sheer emptiness.

His lady stepped further into his field of vision, and his cat-like eyes widened, drinking in her appearance. She sported the same mask as always, but he'd failed to notice her 'upgraded' braids had reverted back to her original ponytails. Her one piece spandex suit had been replaced by a pair of black leather pants, and she had a red tube top decorated with black spots. Her dual yo-yos still criss-crossed her hips, and he held a breath as he noticed, harboring to himself, that they _still_ sported the paw-print designs. _He_ could still use them.

Her stomach scar showed, and he flinched, unable to help himself. He'd managed to forgive the damage he'd caused over the years, with her love and support, but for a notable scar to show through the glamour? It was nigh unheard of. Her black leather boots laced up to her knees, and she wielded sais on both hips with a whip wrapped lazily around her like a pageant belt.

"My L-Lady?" Okay, so, even through the anger, the fuel to protect…the uncertainty…he _knew_ that _this_ woman was his _wife…_his _lover_…._his_….and man…he ….he….licked his lips.

She giggled softly, eyeing him through a half-lidded gaze as she approached confidently. "Oh, so now, you want to give me your full attention? I have your desire and need?"

He faltered, frowning. "I n-never stopped wanting you…" he defended honestly. The smirk that graced his Lady's face wasn't human, and his heart stopped. "M'lady?"

"That's _Mistress_ Bug…to you_," _she snarled, spinning her sais free, impaling him through the shoulder. He _yowled_ in pain, shoving back against her to put space between them, eyes wide in absolute panic as she giggled manically, flipping the free weapon in her hand. "Oh, poor, poor, kitty. _Who's_ the weak one now?" Her voice was dangerously low.

He frowned, unsure how to answer, since he'd _never_ thought of her weak, but as he opened his mouth to respond, a crash of thunder spiked the ground between them, throwing them off their feet, and as he gazed up into the sky, a portal opened. A glimmering white and black figure tumbled through, end over end, toward the beginning battle.


	15. Two Minds One Body

**Author Note: As a cheat sheet…thing..in case it isn't clear in the chapter because…meh…There are TWO consciousnesses inside **_**this**_** version of Princess. Obsidia (5 years old) and then the original Princess we knew (age unknown) because they needed her mental battle experience/ability use experience. Obsidia (5) wouldn't be able to do it on her own, so they fused consciousnesses (with their unique abilities) to do the job together because Obsidia (5) is the one that **_**had**_** to be sent back to her time….yeah…*nods* mmhmm…okay? Sure? Questions? (Review replies at bottom)**

**Chapter Fifteen: Two Minds One Body**

Adrien's eyes struggled to make sense of the figure plummeting from the sky. He caught varying glimpses of features, and none of them seemed to make cohesive sense. The blonde pulled the sai free from his shoulder, and flipped up to his feet, skipping back a few steps as he shoved the weapon into his belt.

Mistress bug growled under her breath, and he felt her fury, tasting it at the back of his tongue. "Bitch," she snarled.

The falling form righted itself, and several feet before it would have collided with the ground, a burst of wings erupted from _her_ back, halting her descent completely before they evaporated into mist. Princess plunged the last fifty feet, landing in a crouch, much like Chat would, and lifted her smirking face towards the trio, eyeing them each in turn.

"Sorry, Hawk Moth, got a little sidetracked. Back, and reporting for duty." The woman stood, her grace and elegance oozing from every fluid motion, and despite still wearing her black and white leotard, and being barefoot, something seemed _very_ different about Princess.

"Took you long enough," the villain complained angrily.

He narrowed his eyes, staring into her icy depths, and the glamour shattered under his gaze, and he gasped, audibly, drawing _everyone's_ attention. No longer did he see Princess, the eighteen year old 'fighter' he'd encountered on several occasions, with the ice colored eyes and the shimmering white hair. No. Now, he saw Obsidia. However, it just _wasn't_ the version he _expected _to see.

_His_ Obsidia stood there, five years old, her face contorted in deep concentration, tongue between her teeth. His heart wrenched in his chest, and he took a step forward, reaching a hand towards the little girl.

Something wrapped firmly around his forearm, and his body went spiraling through the air. "You're _still_ going to choose her? After what _she_ did!?" The words scathed his soul as he collided with the concrete, hissing in displeasure as the wound in his shoulder screamed its protest.

"L-Ladybug," he growled, trying to appeal to her, but she swept her foot back and kicked him in the ribs, throttling him across the pavement in a tumbling mass. He would _not_ fight her. Not like _this_. For fun? Sure. Sparring to better themselves? Yes. When she was _willing _to hurt him, and would give it her absolute all without holding back, and held no compassion? No.

He rolled to his feet, cat eyes shifting between Hawk Moth, and Mistress, to Princess. It was _Obsidia_. He frowned, his eyes wavering with unshed tears he was desperately trying to hold back. His tiny little…youngest prettiest princess stood there, face scrunched up, and her mouth was moving, but he didn't _hear_ anything. Her multi-color orbs flicked to the side for a moment, as if looking at something…talking to someone he couldn't see.

Soon, Princess, the voice he _knew_ as Princess, spoke, but Obsidia's mouth was no longer moving. It confused him, but it didn't stop the hammering of his heart, or the absolute apprehension growing in his soul.

"We have what we came for, be done with our quarrel or we risk unnecessary loss," the woman stated calmly.

"P-Princess," he whispered, his body trembling, voice breaking as his tears spilled free. The pain was unbearable. No…this couldn't be his daughter. Not _his_ Obsidia. Hadn't the…other one said…she was destined to…die at the hands of her mother?

Those multi-colored orbs found his green eyes, and they widened, surprised, and his shock must have shown too, because tears slid down her face, and her mouth flapped open wide in a single word. No sound issued from the declaration, and he couldn't read lips as a general rule…but he _could_ make out that _one _word.

_Daddy!_

Nobody else reacted. It was as if…he was seeing the real her…but whatever barrier was there…didn't allow the sound to filter through when she spoke. He sniffled, sobbing as her eyes filled with sorrow, and he just wanted to chase the feeling away, his anger cascading away to leave only room for heartache.

"Oh, looks like kitty doesn't want to play anymore," Hawk Moth mocked.

A green glow emitted along his skin, and Adrien knew his transformation was disappearing. He didn't have the strength or anger to maintain it. Staring into those scared, melancholy orbs, he only felt anguish, and he spread his arms wide in her direction.

Fresh tears gushed free down her young face, and her mouth was moving again. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but he surged forward to take her in his arms, to hold her…hug her, anything that was going to rid that look from her face. She _never_ deserved to feel that way.

Something shoved into his side, and sharp pain exploded through his abdomen and back before he hit the ground way before he'd made it to the girl. His back slammed into the road, and he snarled, tossing his head back with the pain, _Mistress_ bug atop him, her second sai thrust into his stomach.

"Traitor," she hissed, her bluebell orbs narrowed in betrayal and anger.

"Y-You don't understand," he rasped, reaching up to touch her cheek, but she swatted his hand away violently.

"No," she roared. "_You_ don't understand! I'm tired of feeling like _less!_" She ripped the sai free from his body and held it over his chest with both hands high above her head. "No more!"

His green orbs stared at her face. It was the face of his wife. The face of the woman he loved. It was the face of the girl he'd met all those years ago and sworn to protect, but he didn't recognize her, now. However, he swallowed, tasting the copper that was beginning to slide up his throat.

"I love you," he said softly, touching her cheek this time, and she hesitated, but it was only for a fraction before she plunged the weapon down.

***POV Change***

Princess landed expertly, as she had hundreds of times. Thousands even. She let the smirk slide over her face. _I must act confident_. We_ must act confident_. Her whisper into the connection solidified their resolve, and the woman eyed the three battlers slowly.

"Sorry, Hawk Moth, got a little sidetracked. Back, and reporting for duty." She stood, carefully, but the motion almost felt natural. _Okay, we can do this_.

"Took you long enough," she responded, her voice angry.

She opened her mouth again to respond, but Chat's gasp drew her attention, and her icy blue eyes skimmed over to stare at him. He took a step toward her, and reached for her, and the pain inside was instantaneous. _Daddy_, a voice echoed, but the stronger consciousness brushed her off. _Remember, we have to focus._

Mistress bug spun her string around his outstretched limb, yanked him through the air, her rage tangible in the tense air. "You're _still_ going to choose her? After what _she_ did!?" The words scathed his soul as he collided with the concrete, hissing in displeasure as the wound in his shoulder screamed its protest.

"L-Ladybug," Chat responded, his voice rumbling, but the spotted woman kicked him, hard enough to send him toppling several feet across the pavement. Shrieks of surprise echoed in Princess' mind, and she clenched her jaw. _Remember what I said!_

She'd coached the five year old as best she could to handle what she might see, but nothing could quite prepare you for watching your mother trying to kill your father. She'd had to reveal the truth to the girl, because once they fused consciousnesses, she'd have known anyway.

The younger version of herself was _never_ going to learn the proper battle skills in time for this fight, so she'd given her the most experienced portion of her conscious abilities to compensate. Now, they were in the same mind together, trying to share power and concentration. It was…_delicate_.

Chat Noir rolled up to his feet, his eyes darting between their faces, and he frowned at _her_. His cat-like eyes glistened, and their hearts ached together. She _wanted_ to reach out to him. Both her and the five year old wanted to reach out to him, but she reminded them both they _had_ to be still.

_Why can't we go to him? _The youth asked.

Princess sighed, inwardly. _We have to keep our mission first or we risk destroying _everything.

_I want to help daddy!_

Another sigh. _I can…try._

"We have what we came for, be done with our quarrel or we risk unnecessary loss," she stated steadily.

"P-Princess," her father whispered, and the broken tone made her resolve weaken. He sounded so _pained_, and she had to blink several times to clear the immediate sting of tears. When she looked into his eyes this time, his anguish moved their souls, fracturing them.

_DADDY!_

_ He cannot hear you! Please…p-please…focus…_

The younger Obsidia sobbed, her melancholy filling their brain, and it splintered their hearts that much more, leaving a crevice the size of eternity as they stared into his excruciated expression. Green light flashed, and his form began to disappear, and her heart came to stand still. _No_.

"Oh, looks like kitty doesn't want to play anymore," Hawk Moth chimed.

Adrien spread his arms wide for her, beckoning with his eyes that she come to his embrace, and _both_ internal Obsidia's sobbed, echoing his sniffling and his sobs. The powerful man who'd been there to shield her through every difficult moment…was breaking down.

He rushed towards her, but Mistress tackled him in fury, puncturing his stomach with her new weapon, slamming him down into the street, pinning him beneath her lean weight.

_NO! NO! NO! DADDY! MOMMY! NO!_

Princess shook her head slowly, dazed as the petulant girl screamed over and over, the connection wavering, and her power receded, threatening to pull the transformation with it. Her form flickered, but Hawk Moth was focused on the fight, giving her enough time to try and calm the young one.

_We can't help him if we lose now_. _Trust me…please._

Her head lulled back, her eyes glowing bright pink with energy. "Divination," she murmured under her breath.

Both their minds vibrated, tunneling down the ability together, watching all the possibilities of this outcome. They weren't _supposed_ to be interfering, dammit. They were in this mess _because _Princess had already tried to save her _mother_ from an untimely death.

She gasped once they resurfaced. It felt like hours inside her mind, every time, but in reality, only seconds passed for her to use the power, and Ladybug had her sai above her head, ready to plunge.

Princess took a step forward. _No_, the older version warned. _He's fine._

Adrien touched his wife's cheek. "I love you." A few moments passed, and the blade buried into his chest.

Princess' heart dropped out of her stomach as the blood gurgled from his lips, and he rasped for air.

**AUTOR NOTE REVIEWS: (AAAANNNNND THE CLIFFHANGERS ARE BACK IN ACTION SCCCCOOOOOOORE!) (BREATHE…people o.o)**

**trying414, thank you very much for the support! I just wanted to be sure, because it takes a lot of time to put into chapters and such, and if it's not doing well, better to not waste the time or energy! You're awesome! YES! Mistress Bug…Chat…is abusing his power tsk tsk…and we will cover poor poor Plagg next chapter!**

**Guest, Thank you very much for the support. As I said, better to put it out of its misery if it's doing bad, so I just wanted…to be sure. So, thanks again! HERE'S A CHAPTER FOR BEING AWESOME!**

**Guest, Awww, I'm glad my story is loved, and of course it isn't too much trouble, I just don't want to waste the energy if it isn't being well received! I love to write, so, it's not a problem at all if people are enjoying it! Here's a chapter for YOOOOUUUU!**

**Faefolk, yeah, sorry about that, it's hard to be clear with some of the vagueness Princess has to keep…until our reveals of course. We will cover Plagg NEXT chapter, I promise, poor…poor Plagg…and apparently…he wasn't meant to fight her…he got his butt WHUPPED. Poor Adrien : ( Also, it…can't…be fixed without her killing Princess? O.O DUN DUN DUN…*runs away***

**Marulis, Actually, we WILL learn the origin of her kwami's name, quite simple really, Plagg the cat lives happily with Alya, since I forgot to mention that LAST story…because Plagg the kwami is a jealous little guy. Lol, IDK! I just…write. I'm sorry you're anxious! LOL, I'm glad you're reading the fashion one too, it's a bit lighter on the 'epic' writing, so I could give my brain somewhat of a rest, so I'm glad it's good! I'm glad you'll always be a fan, because I will write as long as people are willing to read! Also, YES! Please DO buy and read my vampire one…support starving authors like me! : ( (I have a full time job, honestly, but I want to write full time…so yeah..) Thank you so much!**


	16. Only at Half Strength

**Sorry for the delay, I got caught up doing 'Fashion' a bit, but I promise I'll hop back to doing one a day. Hopefully this is an acceptable chapter for you guys! We're finally…getting…to…actual…conflict…yay..**

**Chapter Sixteen: Only at Half Strength**

Hawk Moth's laughter was maddening. It echoed through the otherwise silent street, and Princess swallowed her deadened heart. _He's fine._ She repeated to the five-year old, but her conviction wavered, watching the thick dark liquid bubbling from his lips.

Mistress gripped Adrien's hand, still poised gently against her cheek, and her smirk was cruel before she shoved it away, laughing at whatever look he gave her. Obsidia couldn't see his face from this angle…just the sliding crimson fluid down his skin. She couldn't see the emotions in his eyes as the sounds he made continued to falter…slowing.

_C'mon! _She couldn't be wrong…The five-year old tried to take possession of the form again, and she halted the movement. _H-He's fine… _They couldn't afford to give away their emotions.

Lila snickered, falling over in her insanity as the hero struggled for his final breaths, and the balance Miraculous tensed, the hair on her body standing on end. Time was dwindling, and Mistress pulled her blade free, smiling triumphantly, the cold edges decorating her normally beautiful features with vindictive hues as she stood, taking a step back.

"Wait, wait," Hawk Moth wheezed through her laughter fit. "Get his Miraculous."

_There, that's the moment!_

The portal appeared, and Pegasus kicked Ladybug in the face, sending her flying through the air in her surprise. Viperion manifested a step behind him, kneeling beside the fallen warrior, swiping a hand easily over his Miraculous.

She blew out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding until her lungs seethed for air, screaming thankfully as the gas rushed in to fill their depths. Princess was afforded many great disadvantages with her abilities. She wasn't supposed to interfere. She was both light and dark, so her power came out in a nullifying effect, unless she _shifted_ for an occasion to devastating consequence, however; it also came with some good perks.

Princess was _not_ constrained to time the same way others were, and she watched, as things backtracked to where they'd started. Luka, as she recalled from her many memories, still knelt by Adrien when Mistress moved back over him, but Pegasus disappeared back through his portal as if he'd never been there. Hawk Moth returned to a standing position, her maniacal laughter looking far more eerie in reverse.

Obsidia was careful not to draw the snake Miraculous' attention as he used his second chance to repeal the damage, the relief washing heavily through her body that in _every_ path she'd seen, backup arrived on time.

The atmosphere slowed, shifting again, and she readied herself for the abrupt catalyst back to normality, narrowing her eyes at the man in what she hoped was a semi-threatening and suspicious manner.

"Traitor," Mistress Bug suddenly hissed, but Viperion was already there, yanking her blade free from her hands, shoving her off the fallen man. Plagg flew up from Viperion's pocket, shouting at his owner.

"Adrien!"

Hawk Moth shrieked. "Stop them Mistress Bug!"

"CLAWS OUT!"

Green light flashed as the spotted villain threw the snake hero free, rushing for her cat counterpart, the battle erupting in full blown motion.

Obsidia's lips twitched as she remained still. Lila didn't issue _her_ an order, and she wouldn't move without one. After all, the woman _had_ told her that she didn't like it when she didn't do _exactly_ what she was told. Right now, that was nothing.

The spotted villain dashed forward, and Chat rolled out of the way in time to miss a blade to the chest, but Viperion shoved his body into her side, sending them toppling to the ground. The woman wasn't a fool, and she was _very_ well trained, turning the tables easily and flinging the snake hero off into the nearby building, but as she recovered her feet…hundreds of Chat Noir's appeared along the street, all of them looking incredibly confused.

"Glad I could finally join the fun," Rena panted, perched on the roof of a nearby building. "Got a bone to pick with the heroes? If so, you take us _all _on," she taunted, spinning her flute and holding it up in the air in an offensive posture.

"Do something, Princess! Take their power away again!"

The woman let out a soft scoff. "I suppose I _could_," she offered slowly. "However, my power does not have the propensity to discriminate."

"Huh?"

Mistress Bug skipped backwards towards them, growling. "You'll lose your power too," she spat. "Idiot."

"I would still have _my_ powers," Princess giggled, hoping the sound was devious as she spread her arms wide, tipping her face towards the sky.

"You're not taking _my_ power again!" Mistress snarled, lunging forward, thrusting with her offensive weapon, and Obsidia spun gracefully out of the way, dancing along the concrete. "Temper, Mistress," she mocked lightly.

"You two need to get along, you're not focusing on getting me Chat Noir's Miraculous!"

"Your orders?" Princess kept her voice even.

"Do that thing to make them stop wanting to fight!"

Pacify. She nodded. "I can do that." She turned towards the heroes and mirages, smirking, eyeing them slowly as they posed for defense. Her palms touched her chest, fingers splayed, and a black swan etching appeared on the backs of her hands. She desperately willed her mind to delve down along the chords of her consciousness, trying to find the right thread to follow as she summoned her ability. _C'mon…c'mon….c'mon…_

Got it.

_You have to use your ability…_

_ What good would Cata—_

_ The other one…now!_

She took a deep inhale and threw her hands forward, but Chat's voice rang out before hers could, accompanied by the clap of his palms.

"DESTRUCTIVE DARKNESS!" The world was engulfed, and the mental effects of terror were only amplified by Hawk Moth's shrieks of rage echoing through the absolute abyss…

***POV Change***

Chat frowned as the voice penetrated his mind.

_You have to use your ability. _He recognized it immediately.

_What good would Cata—_

_ The other one…now!_

The urgency in her tone scared him, and he started. Oh, crap! How did it work again? He pictured a dome as swiftly as his mind would allow, gathering power into his palms and slammed them together as the woman threw her own hands forward.

"DESTRUCTIVE DARKNESS!"

The invasive abyss swallowed the entire street, and Hawk Moth was screaming her fury as she collapsed, writhing in agony along with his fellow heroes. Mistress Bug cried out in excruciation and he flinched, taking a step forward, but the screams of his cohorts halted his movement.

"PRINCESS, GET THEM! GET THEM GET THEM GET THEM!" Hawk Moth's voice was filled with venom and agony as she ordered the woman, but the response resonating through the ability was shockingly calm.

"How do I get what I cannot see?"

Chat flicked his eyes towards her as the mirages of himself disappeared under the guise of Rena's crippling mental state, and she was staring straight at him…her normally ice blue eyes glowing like cat eyes…_red_, even with no light to reflect off them in the magic dome. He wondered, briefly, if his were glowing green back at her.

"USE YOUR FUCKING ABILITIES!"

"There is too much destruction magic. My power would be mute," she said calmly.

"P-Pegasus, please," he groaned through the physical pain as it picked away at his body. "Are you able to open a portal, buddy? I c-can see enough to push everyone through…"

The ensuing whimper was weak, but a few moments later the magic appeared and Chat grabbed Rena and Viperion first, throwing them through before hoisting Pegasus onto his back, taking a last glance back at Princess, who seemed unaffected by the mental effects of his ability just like he was. Her skin bled, and bubbled, but she offered him a small nod just before he practically collapsed through the opening, his transformation releasing, fainting.

***POV Change***

"You _both_ failed me," Lila shrieked accusatorially.

Crimson fluid was oozing in a thick steady line over her bottom lip down her chin. The life droplets stemmed off her body coalescing into a small pool on the concrete, but she barely flinched.

"What was I supposed to do? He used his ability and I was unable to counter it. What were _you_ doing?" Princess asked.

Another blow landed, and a sharp exhale exuded from her lips as her face jerked sideways. Pinpricks marched over her flesh, but her power redistributed the pain, leaving a soft ache in its wake.

"Watch your mouth," Lila warned, and Mistress snorted, pulling the demented woman's attention. Princess clenched her teeth together, trying not to come to the spotted woman's defense as another deafening strike befell her mother. "You're supposed to work _together,_" the villain spat in her face lividly. "You _will_ obey me, Mistress, or so help me, we can bury you back in that useless shell you came from!"

The woman visibly flinched, but she dropped her gaze. "Yes, Hawk Moth."

"Rather convenient Chat used an ability _before_ you could. One that would hamper your own, too," Hawk Moth leveled suspiciously, and Princess raised her white brows slowly.

"Convenient for a well trained, _veteran_ hero to think quickly on his feet and use his own abilities to the greatest extent?" She was cautious to keep her voice even.

Lila didn't flinch, her olive green orbs flickering suspiciously at Obsidia. "I think part of you likes Chat Noir," she whispered darkly. "He's very infatuated with you," she continued.

Her heart came to an abrupt stand still despite her mind racing ahead. Okay, she'd expected Lila to completely gloss over this fact, but she hovered. She'd never wanted the woman to pick up on the two way connection, but she swallowed slowly, trying to figure out a way to explain it away without further pissing off or hurting her mother, who was growling softly beside her.

"Does he?" She hoped her voice sounded far less panicked than her humming insides felt. "I hadn't noticed," she continued, shrugging. "I admit, he is a good looking man," she felt awkward inside, "but that's not enough for me to side with the heroes," she tried.

"I think you're hiding something." The words hadn't been especially harsh or accusatory, but in her panic, Obsidia _flinched_, and Lila's eyes widened in surprise. "You _are_ hiding something," she growled, and the woman watched the insanity bubbling up in the olive green orbs, possessing her natural intelligence until nothing you could reason with was left. "What are you hiding!?"

In her immediate fear, the first lie rushed out, unabated. Mistake. "I'm n-not hiding anything."

Lila's blade plunged into her hip, and she gasped softly, doubling over a little as the sharp threads burst through her stomach. It recalibrated along her flesh until her armor and power reabsorbed the energy and neutralized the feeling so it was merely throbbing, uncomfortable, but manageable.

"Lies," she hissed wildly.

She needed a truth, any truth to stave the woman's fury. "I hid some of my power from you," she breathed calmly, exhaling to recollect her calm. It settled into her chest, filling her torso back up with peace so she could think, and she was able to take in a steady breath, calming her panic. She needed to be balanced, but the secret she was about to reveal meant the heroes were going to need to be prepared. That meant Chat was going to have to figure out how to use the gift she'd given him…the one that had been dormant in him for five years..though..she wasn't sure why he hadn't activated it _now_.

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" Her voice held a dangerous edge, and Obsidia took another deep breath.

"Because my dark power is _very_ lethal, and I didn't want you taking advantage in my vulnerable state at the time," she said slowly, honestly. She'd needed to funnel _most_ of her darkness deep into a confined pit, locking it away just in case Lila had managed to akumatize her. She didn't want this wavering woman to have access to that kind of potential. Of course, most of the last five years Lila hadn't had any ability to do so, but she wasn't taking any chances.

The villain snorted, pulling the blade free from the flesh of her hip gradually. "You hid your power in case I took control of you?" She started giggling when Obsidia nodded. "Cunning. Oh, so cunning. Where is it now?"

She hesitated, but then nodded. "I put it in a container." Along with a present, but she didn't need to know that. She'd separated the two of course, but it seems…Plagg hadn't figured that out yet.

"Go get it," she ordered.

***POV Change***

Adrien snarled as he woke, shooting upwards. Agony exploded along his shoulder, and he hissed, but he kept moving, leaping from his position to land crouched on the floor, instinct driving him. His eyes narrowed as he stared around the room, and dried blood filled his nose, dominating his senses momentarily as his tried to figure out where he was.

Familiar faces began to register, and the growl trickling from his bared teeth ceased when he stared at Luka and Alya.

"Where am I?" He tried carefully, but his voice didn't quite sound like his yet, it was still feral as he continued to quell his animal and fighting instincts.

"M-Master Fu's," Alya whispered, her voice laden with sorrow, and Adrien blinked sharply.

His nostrils flared, and his gaze dropped to the floor, noting the sizeable outline of staining on the hardwood floor. He inhaled again. Dried blood. "Where is he?" He attempted to keep his voice even, but the model wasn't sure he succeeded.

"In hospital," Luka murmured. "Not sure whether he's going to make it," he said flatly. "We don't even know when it happened."

Adrien growled again, and pulled himself to a standing position, slamming his fist against the wall. "Dammit!"

"What are we supposed to do?" The third voice pulled his attention, and he looked at Max, entering, carrying the Miracle Box.

"Th…they didn't take it?" Adrien frowned.

Alya sniffled. "Only thing missing from it was...the…unopened box."

His eyes closed tight, and he nodded. They took what they were after, nothing more. It was tactical, no greed involved, and efficient. Princess? Hawk Moth seemed…not quite all there these days…so…Had she convinced the woman to leave the rest of the Miraculous behind? However….Fu was hit or miss on living..what the hell was going on?

His body was sore, tired, and his mind felt like it was full of cotton balls as he tried to think more clearly. It probably had a lot to do with transforming without…

His eyes flew open wide. "Plagg!?" Where was he? "Where's Plagg!?" He whirled in a full circle, suddenly frantic.

"Sure, _now_ he thinks of me," muttered the grumpy voice, and Adrien's heart soared when he spied the Kwami floating lazily with a piece of cheese. "You wound me kitten," he tried to kid. "Shoulda asked about me first thing," he endeavored to joke, but it came out flat under the circumstances.

Adrien laughed anyway, startling the being, and he grabbed the Kwami, hugging him to his cheek. "I'm _really_ sorry," he said sincerely. It was later…time to apologize. "I _needed_ to break out."

Plagg purred softly, but pulled free. "You're too strong for your own good sometimes, kid. Gotta learn to control that."

He nodded. "H-how are you okay? I…leeched off you…then we transformed…I thought…you might end up in the Box again…"

Plagg scoffed, rolling his eyes. "That was _sooo_ five years ago," he teased lightly now. "Plus, I didn't have to use any ancient powers to save your butt on my own this time, so that helped."

"And you just spent a day in the Box," Alya interjected.

"And I just spent a day in the Box to recharge," he commented as if it were his own words and Adrien laughed.

"Good, I-I'm glad I didn't hurt you, I just…I n-needed to get out and to the fight. It was important."

"Ladybug is in trouble," Alya said suddenly. "Which means we have no way to purify _anything_…including her."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Princess giggled as a rip appeared, slashing through the air, and she burst through it. The fracture quivered before sealing again, and everyone stood in stunned silence.

Luka lunged first, and she skipped deftly out of his grasp, gripping the back of his shirt. The woman used his own momentum to spin them around, tossing him through the air into a stunned Max before she pointed slender fingers at Alya.

"Don't make any false moves fox, and we can all be as civilized as possible," she offered, and Chat stared into her eyes, frowning. As hard as he tried, he didn't see his daughter any longer…not young…not old…nothing, but he knew it was her.

Alya swallowed, and he saw her fingers twitch. She was a fighter, but he snarled. "Don't, Alya. Her power is better not challenged if you have to transform _then_ attack."

"Good kitty," Princess chided. "Now, everybody but Adrien get out or I will send a message to Hawk Moth, and we'll dispense of Mistress Bug before the hour is ended."

His heart fell out of his stomach, but he licked his lips. "Everyone out, _now_," he ordered, and they jumped.

"A-Adrien," Alya groaned, but he cut her off with a sharp glare. She set her teeth and stomped towards the door, exiting…and the guys followed suit in a strained effort.

Plagg started hissing at her, the pain that crossed over her face surprised the blonde. "Princess?"

"J-just…didn't expect _him_ not…to recognize me, is all, she breathed before throwing her arms out wide, eyes glowing pink, but the power on her arms was liquid shadow. "Absolute Barrier."

The pink light burst outwards, coupling with the darkness, and splattered the walls around them, and she sighed, sinking to her butt on the floor.

"I-Isn't that going to w-weaken me?" Adrien frowned, staring at Plagg, who was now looking at the woman with the strangest face.

"N-No," the Kwami whispered. "It's a…a special kind of ability. It's like Shell-ter. It protects anybody inside of it from forces on the outside. The difference being, it will protect against light _and_ dark power as long as they mean the wielder or people inside any harm."

Adrien nodded, looking around him. "So, we could leave without a problem?"

"Yeah," Plagg breathed. "I doubt your friends could come back in though…or Hawk Moth since we're here too," he frowned. "How do you know how to do this!?"

His cat friend sounded angry, and it surprised the blonde. "P-Plagg, what's the matter?"

"She shouldn't be able to do this! She's a…she's an abomination!" His hiss filled the room, and the hurt in Princess' eyes made Adrien whirl on his Kwami.

"Enough, Plagg!" His snarl was feral, and warning. It wasn't the normal snappish retort he offered.

The cat's fur bristled. "_That_ attack is _mine_ and _Tikki's_. We can only perform it _together_. That's why it's so special." He grew in metaphysical size, the room trembling. "What _are_ you," he barked slowly.

"You wound me, Plague," she said affectionately, sadly. "I figured _you_ would at least recognize a daughter of yours…created through your one true connection. Destruction drawn to life…didn't even feel drawn to his own creation…" She laughed, but it held bitterness. "Oh, sweet cruel irony," she tried semi-dramatically before deflating. "I hate life right now," she said more like a wounded teen.

Adrien felt his kwami's immediate lull, and the pain and confusion that followed, because it echoed in his own heart.

"D-Did you need help, Ob-Princess?" Adrien whispered.

She nodded, discreetly wiping her tears from her face. "I need my power back.

He stiffened. "Back? When did you lose it?"

She snorted. "I didn't, I hid it for awhile to keep it safe, now I need it back."

"Oh, okay, so, how do I help with that? Where is it?"

She smiled, pulling herself up to her feet. "Well, I _had_ to store it somewhere it wouldn't be detected. Where better to mask destructive energy than with a destructive vessel?"

He frowned, and she laughed again, genuine this time.

"Geez, dad, no wonder Tikki always said you were dense. I funneled it inside you, locking it away!"

**AUTHOR NOTE REVIEWS:**

**Trying414, Lila…needs to die..and I'm sorry for worrying you so much : ( hopefully the chapter is okay.**

**HermioneRon 4ever, yes, it was an intense ride, but I'm planning on finishing this one AND Fashion My Heart a Noose in the same time frame. A month-ish. Yes, I will pull it together…possibly…maybe, and thanks for the support and letting me know! I've tried to fix the site name thing!**

**Faefolk11, please don't cry : (**

**Guest, here you go! So sorry for the three day delay, Won't happen again!**


	17. Chaos Form

**Author Note: You're going to feel like you missed something…because YA DID…but you didn't…okay? You didn't miss a chapter, it's not missing a scene, and you will be filled in, mmkay? Next chapter, I promise. Thanks! ;)**

**Chapter Seventeen: Chaos Form**

Chat Noir blinked slowly, the blurry world swimming back into focus. Something in his brain had suffered a horrible disconnect, and he wasn't sure why or how. However, when his vision finally cleared, Princess stood in front of him, surprised, poised…_dangerous_.

He snarled, reaching for his baton. His claws wrapped around it, and he spun it deftly in his fingers. "What are _you_ doing _here?_"

He lunged forward, twirling the elongated weapon at the woman, and she slid under his staff, tapping her fingers to the ground, kicking the pole out of her way, and she punched him in the shoulder. It hurt far more than it should have, and pain exploded down his limb, forcing him to drop the metal object.

She scooped it up, and it automatically retracted, since she wasn't 'allowed' to use it, giggling. "I'll hang onto this, for now, _Chaton_," she mocked, tossing him a haughty look. "However, I got what I needed, so there's no point in kicking a kitty while he's down." She blew him a kiss, and he snarled. "You were amazing, thanks for everything."

He surged forward, and she was surprised by his speed, because he latched onto her, spinning. He launched her through the nearest window, and it shattered. Chat Noir followed close behind, unwilling to let his prey escape, but once he cleared the broken glass, he didn't see her.

He _did_ see several familiar faces, staring in horror at him. "What the hell happened?" Luka exclaimed.

"Where did Princess go?" Chat demanded, his ears swiveling atop his head, tail vibrating angrily. His muscles coiled as his head tilted to listen.

"She came through the window, rolled, and disappeared," Alya said, confused.

"What do you mean she disappeared!?" He ran his fingers through his hair, twitching. "That's _not_ possible."

"I'd like to think anything is possible with the right set of skills," Princess said calmly from behind the group, and he growled low in his throat.

As Chat turned to face her, his heart faltered in his chest. Hawk Moth and Mistress Bug flanked the woman, looking like they were prepared for a fight.

"Kill them now," Hawk Moth ordered, and he watched Princess hesitate. Why would she do that?

She smoothed her lithe fingers down her black and white leotard, clenching her fingers into fists gradually. "I cannot shift yet, there is too much darkness."

"What the fuck do you mean, now? Your power seems to come with a lot of rules," she complained, stomping her foot.

Princess nodded slowly. "I can only shift when the light vastly outweighs the darkness. Right now, darkness outweighs the light." She jerked her head towards Mistress. "Between her, you, and the destruction Miraculous, which although being a good entity, is still dark power, there's too much darkness. You're all _very_ powerful. Since you do not want to give up your power, and we cannot change him to light since this is his true nature, she needs to be given back so I can shift."

Chat's eyes widened, and he swallowed. Princess….was suggesting they give back their biggest asset?" She was essentially giving them back their best chess piece, and a way to defeat Hawk Moth. Right now, they were crippled without Ladybug…no way to purify the darkness of which they spoke. Didn't Princess know that? Maybe the woman was dumber than she looked.

Hawk Moth didn't like the monochromatic woman's idea either. "Why would I do that? You think I'm a moron?" Her olive green eyes were narrowing to dangerously thin slits. Chat could see the insanity lurking behind the colored depths, and he shivered. Who…was she?

"I _cannot_ shift, physically. I am unable to, no matter how hard I try if she remains dark. We don't need her anymore. I can amplify your power a hundred fold in my other form," she assured, her fingers coming up to rub her slender jaw.

"You're lying."

Mistress Bug snorted. "I don't want to go back to the light _anyway_, thanks. Ladybug is weak."

Princess tossed her an irritated look, but replied to the violet villain. "Have I misdirected you yet? _Everything_ I said would happen, has come to pass thus far," she pointed out. Chat felt Alya shift by him, and it pulled his attention. She was gradually making her way towards the nearest alley, and she pointed towards her necklace. He nodded slowly. 'Hurry' he mouthed, before shifting his gaze back to the arguing foes. As badly as he wanted to surge forward and attack them, Princess seemed determined to get them his Lady back…and he didn't want to stop her.

Hawk Moth snarled. "I'm not giving up Ladybug _without_ her Miraculous."

"If you take her Miraculous _now_, she loses her light, and I still won't be able to shift. She needs it to keep the balance in their favor. You will have time to gather her earrings later."

"You guys are talking about me like I'm not fucking right here," Mistress snapped.

"You're taking me for a fool!"

"Change her back _now_, Hawk Moth," Princess snarled, eyes flashing dangerously, and thunder rumbled suddenly through the clear sky.

The villain smirked, crossing her arms. "You can't make me," she pouted, and Chat frowned. It was bizarre seeing the powerful enemy so petulant. He was used to the sophisticated man. The man with the odd set of rules and intelligence…and honor. This villain seemed on the edge of some dark chasm, ready to be lost to blood and agony.

A dark smile slithered gradually over Princess' face, and the blood in Chat's veins turned to instant ice. Sparks of white electricity burst sporadically over the air, and Max yelped nearby "No, no I cannot." Her voice was dangerously low as she turned towards Mistress, and the spotted heroine's eyes narrowed.

"The fuck you want?"

Princess kicked her in the back of her knee, shoving her to the ground in a kneel without provocation. "But I can do it myself!" She slammed both her palms into the woman's back, and Hawk Moth lunged to stop her. "PURGE!"

The bug's _entire_ body erupted with white and pink flames, engulfing the bluenette, and she screamed. Chat rushed forward, but the fire burst outwards, swallowing Princess too, spiraling further until it was a mini inferno, towering into the sky, forming a tornado of scathing power, his cat eyes widening in awe and terror as he scrambled backwards.

The heat ate at his armor, and pieces chipped away, pulling a hiss from his lips. He skipped backwards several more feet, pulling Max with him deftly.

"Princess!" Hawk Moth's voice screeched angrily. Obsidian appeared along the flaming wall, circling the magic, and it broke free, hurtling towards the violet woman. It slammed into her chest, and she flew off her feet as the darkness engulfed her. She tumbled, end over end, across the cracked pavement until she came to a halt against the tire of a nearby vehicle.

The woman shrieked as the power dissipated back into her body, making her body convulse uncontrollably, and Chat sneered as he watched blood spill from her nose and mouth in the process.

"Next time, _listen_," Princess snarled, her ethereal voice filling the air as the towering magic flickered, beginning to waver. "I'm tired of playing games," she spat, stepping through the wall of flames just as it was disappearing, dragging an unconscious Marinette behind her by an arm. "Catch," she said, smirking. She spun, flinging the woman at _him_.

He had a split second to react, but it was all he needed, surging forward to catch the frail beauty, kneeling to stare at his wife. She….looked undamaged. Pale, but not hurt.

His eyes shifted slowly to Hawk Moth, who was still sprawled on the ground, and _did_ look hurt, to Princess, who had her eyes closed, and seemed to be concentrating. "The atmosphere is much better. _Now_ the light outweighs the darkness." She nodded, smiling.

"Max, take Marinette to the hospital," he commanded firmly, and his friend didn't even question the order before carefully removing the bluenette from his arms. "I'll handle Princess."

"Tsk," she giggled. "Aww, is that the thanks I get for saving your loved one kitty?" She shook her head, spreading her bare arms wide, fingers splaying. "I thought we might become good friends."

"Why would I be friends with _you_?"

"A girl could dream," she breathed, her face falling into deep lines, and the ground began to quake beneath his feet. Chat darted forward, but he slammed into an invisible barrier, and it flashed a brilliant _pink_, forcing a snarl from his lips as the energy burned his shoulder.

"_Bitch_," he snarled.

"You say the sweetest things," she taunted, smiling.

"How did you do this?"

"Oh, well, my inferno wasn't just for show, dear Chaton, I used it to enact my barrier simultaneously, silly," she gasped, throwing her head backwards, sliding to her knees as a scream pulled from her lips.

Not so dumb after all. So, it made him wonder why she had truly given them Ladybug back. He slammed his fists lightly against the wall, and it lit up again, searing his armor, and he growled, but Princess looked at him, her icy blue eyes glinting, almost…scared…and for the barest of fractions…his heart hurt before the feeling was gone.

She tapped her fingers to her forehead, and a black and white swan etching appeared. "Chaos f-form," she whispered, and the tattoo glowed brightly. She pulled her digits forward, and onyx ribbon flowed out of her skin, flitting around her body until she was wrapped completely in it like some sort of sadistic present.

Princess stood slowly, and fell backwards, but her body curved, hovering in the air, suspended there. Her arms hung outwards, limp, and suddenly, power burst from her in vibrant obsidian and jade hues.

It emanated towards the sky, slamming into the edge of the barrier she had created, but the sky still darkened, sapphire lightning splitting the expanse angrily. Chat's eyes widened, and he licked his lips, because the power kept going, seeping from every pore of her ribbon clad form, and it was filling the box she'd created. The magic was pure shadow and green lightning with hints of purple flame, dominating the very air, and the pink containment fractured, and the cement beneath his feet split viciously.

Rena gasped at his side, and she swallowed. "W-What is she doing?"

"I th-think she's upgrading her form," he whispered, fear sliding into his voice. "D-Doesn't….it remind you of me and Ladybug? She…she said she couldn't shift…maybe….sh-she can do it at will?"

Rena gasped again, and he saw the whites of her eyes, and the terror when he glanced her way. "Y-yes….it does. If she was _that_ powerful before, what is this new form going to be like?"

A strong bitter taste began to fill his mouth, and his tail vibrated. "I don't know," he admitted, rubbing his palms against his thighs, feeling the sweat beneath his armor. "I h-heard her say 'chaos form' though, so I imagine it's not going to be light and sparkles." The pink barrier fractured more, and he grabbed Rena at the last second, shoving her to the ground, getting on top of her as the containment shattered with a deafening sound.

Shadow dominated the entire street, and pain ripped along his body, but his armor absorbed some of the impact. He panted, keeping his eyes squeezed shut to protect the sensitive orbs. That had been stupid. They should have been running, instead, fear and curiosity had glued them there. Dumb. They were on a roll in their 'out of practice' state.

The ground stilled, and he swallowed, chancing a look upwards. No more shadow or lightning. The sky was clear. He got up slowly, and took a deep breath, turning to face the 'new' enemy.

Chat wasn't sure what he had been expecting. Some form of the boogey man? A flesh eating monster? Some heinous demon? Maybe. He wasn't expecting her to still have such a beautiful face. Not that he was attracted to her, but…he thought she'd have…looked 'scary' in her chaos form. Of course, he could feel her power, and she _was_ intimidating.

Princess' face was still the same, with those beautiful icy eyes, and her full lips and slender face, but her long shimmering white straight hair was pulled into a braid that haloed the crown of her head so it was off her neck and shoulders. Battle ready.

She had a single black layered leather pauldron on her right shoulder that went down to her elbow, the strap crossing diagonally over her breasts and torso. She had a long sleeve obsidian leather crop top that stopped halfway down her torso, and he saw a nasty looking scar slashing across her belly, jagged and old, at least thirteen inches long.

Her skirt was interesting, sort of resembling pterugres. It had what looked like a black short loin cloth in the front down to her mid-thigh, covering her adequately, and it had a white etching of a swan on it. On the sides of the skirt were thick leather strips of the same length, going all the way around, layered to give a 'protective' effect he supposed.

Her boots were dark leather, and at the knee there was a knot curving over, presumably additional armor, but it seemed flexible. She had an onyx hide gauntlet that stopped at her elbow on her left arm, and he saw the hilts of swords peeking out from her back at her hips for a downward draw. The tips were poking out over her shoulders, and he saw they were in white sheaths. A single dagger looped around her left thigh.

"Princess," he breathed, eyes widening.

"Not Princess, now," she growled, eyes narrowing, putting a hand out towards the buildings on her left. She flexed her palm upwards and curled her fingers to make a fist. The building exploded in an instant, debris flying everywhere, startling him. She didn't even flinch. "In this form, I am known as Adrestia. Princess is no more."

His eyes widened as a dark smile curved her lips.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**Sorry for the delay, I'm always working on this, just some chapters take a little more time than others. I haven't stopped, I promise! As I'm thinking on certain parts I'm working on other stories (Fashion etc)**

**Kazza2182, thank you for your continued support, I'm glad you haven't lost interest!**

**Trying414, hm…did she warn them *thinks* I'm unsure…*thinks harder* nope, can't remember *winks***

**Marulis, King Monkey is at the hospital with Fu, though it isn't mentioned yet, I'll hand that to you, Luka? We'll get to Luka in a bit…hope you're enjoying! OF COURSE, we're always happy Plagg is still sassy and cute.**

**Mlbvip7, hello new name! Thank you for joining me, and I'm glad you are addicted! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! Thank you so much for the review and support!**

**Norikins, I haven't given up! Some chapters just take more thought and time because I want to make sure I word them properly and describe things okay…hopefully you're not disappointed in this one!**


	18. The Price

**Chapter Eighteen: The Price**

"Adrestia?" Why did that name sound familiar to him? He was sure he'd never met anyone by that particular name, but he rolled it around his mouth a few times. It was definitely something he'd come across before.

She rolled her shoulders, swinging her arms a little. "Mmhm," she replied softly, pulling her swords free with graceful ease, twirling them in a seamless blur, and Chat took a tentative, defensive, step backwards. He carefully reached for his baton out of instinct, but remembered she'd taken it.

When she slowed, she held the crimson and onyx stained blades up to inspect them. From what he could tell, they were some sort of cross between scimitars and falchions. The top curve/flair was narrower than a regular scimitar, but the blades were kind of thin overall, maybe an inch along most of the length. She flipped them backwards, sheathing them up behind her back.

"Out of practice?" He tried to make the question seem conversational, but he knew there was an edge to his voice.

The woman nodded. "It has been quite a number of years since I shifted, especially to this form. Usually, it's my other form I call upon because darkness reigns more dominantly than light."

"Princess?"

She shook her head. "Princess is my neutral state."

"You have three forms under your Miraculous transformation?"

Adrestia nodded. "Neutrality is automatic," she said flatly. "The balance must be upset for me to call upon my Chaos or Peace forms."

He flinched as she said the names out loud, but apparently just saying them didn't enact them. Huh. Interesting. "So, you weren't lying to, uh," he cleared his throat, nodding at Hawk Moth's still trembling form.

Her icy eyes moved to the fallen villain. "No, I wasn't," she said calmly. "I have to abide by the laws of nature. My abilities restrict my actions to move within certain rules. If I do manage to break them, there are severe consequences. I have only done so twice, but once was by pure accident, and the other..." She frowned deeply. "The other was through sheer force of will against everything I had been taught. My want and desire was greater than that of the natural law in an instant, and unfortunately, it wasn't a good thing."

"What are you?" He couldn't help it. He just wasn't getting 'evil' from her, no matter how powerful or destructive her current energy was.

"I am balance," she said simply. "I enforce balance. I must correct it when it is lost, and I must help tip the scales back to center now that they are askew."

"By helping the evil side? That can't be right!"

She inhaled deeply, and her eyes looked somber for several moments before the calm mask reappeared. "It may not make sense to you now, Chat, but, there is an opposite reaction to every action. I am taking steps to fix a mistake that was made. I need to help Hawk Moth achieve her goal to do that, and right now, there is too much light because of the course taken long ago."

He shook his head. "How can there be too much light?"

She smiled this time, the barest movement of her lips, and his heart felt the faintest bit of warmth before a riptide of emptiness swallowed it under, making it disappear beneath the sand. "You sound like me when I was first learning. Perhaps, I will tell you before it is all said and done, but now is not the time."

His brows pulled together. "What are you talking about!?" He felt his anger prickling along his skin.

She stared into his green orbs, her brows rising slowly. Something tickled along his brain, and he swore his ring grew the faintest bit warmer. "Don't forget what I told you."

"You didn't tell me anything!" The sensations disappeared.

"I was not speaking to you," she said dryly, turning towards her fallen comrade. "Also, _do know_ that I don't plan on holding back when we meet again after this, so be prepared to go full tilt."

The snarl left his lips before he could help it, but she ignored him as she lifted the violet clad woman with ease. She didn't even seem to be aware of her immediate surroundings as her olive eyes darted around haphazardly, fresh blood oozing from her nose.

"What the hell did you do to her?"

"She will live. I purged the darkness from your Ladybug, and it went back to the source. However, since she was refusing to cooperate, the power had to force its way back into the original vessel. It may have startled her a bit, and caused a bit of physical damage, but it's nothing she won't heal from."

"How could you do that in your neutral state? Wouldn't that be a light ability? Also, _what_ is her issue? She seems like she's a few marbles short," he pointed out. "_And _you're helping her go for world domination!"

This time Adrestia stopped, turning to face him. "Purge _is_ neutral. It merely expels what doesn't belong, whether it be dark _or_ light, and she is a few short," she said, nodding. "However, _is that_ what I'm helping her with?" She quirked a brow curiously before turning back around, and a rip appeared in the middle of the air, allowing her to disappear through it.

Something clanged, on the ground before the crack dissipated, and his baton rolled across the ground towards him…as if she'd tossed it back to him before closing her portal. He narrowed his eyes at the object, almost afraid to touch the item.

His ring gave a pulse. _It's ours, and I don't sense anything wrong with it._

Chat scooped to retrieve his weapon, and spun it a few times, extending it and splitting the staff before putting it together again. It seemed to be in proper working order. Did she not understand how warfare worked? Of course, if he released his transformation, she'd have lost it anyway, but…still.

"I'm confused, Plagg," he muttered, and as the adrenaline cleared his veins, and his heart stopped pounding so frantically, the pain in his body started to come rushing in with fresh waves of sharp contrast. He snarled, staring at the shoulder Princess had punched, and he just realized he could _smell_ his own blood. "How the hell did _that_ happen?"

_Kid_, _your wife stabbed you_.

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. "That can't be right, I don't remember that!"

"Ch-Chat?" Alya's voice was tentative, and he almost started, having forgotten she was even there the entire time. His eyes flicked to Rena, but he shifted his gaze to the ground as his Kwami spoke in his mind.

_You _might_ have hit your head fighting Princess_…

His brows came together as he tried to focus, willing his mind to remember, but he couldn't remember anything from the last few hours. His teeth ground together, and his fingers curled, arms trembling with the exertion to will his brain to produce the memories he'd forgotten.

Bursts of images appeared, but they were fragmented, incomplete. Marinette whispering something, and Tikki imprisoning him in his room before taking Plagg away. Then him and Tikki talking about following their hearts. He wanted to defend Princess. That didn't seem right, but the image dissipated, and he was transforming without Plagg. He burst out of the prison. More fragments and he was running through the Parisian streets…his heart was on fire…he was scared. Why was he so scared? He was going to lose someone…but he didn't know who…why didn't he know?

There she was, Ladybug, but she was akumatized. Hawk Moth was there too. He didn't see Princess. Ladybug declared she was Mistress Bug and accused him of not wanting her and…stabbed him. Princess fell from the sky, and he tried to see her face in the memory, but it distorted, and then her face was _gone_. The harder he looked, the more of her faded.

_You're still going to choose her? After what she did!?_

Ladybug's hurt and angry words scathed his soul as he went flying through the air, slamming into the ground after she used his yo-yo to throw him. He wasn't fighting back. He knew he wouldn't. The memory jerked again, and Ladybug…Mistress Bug was over him, but he wasn't Chat anymore, he was Adrien, and she held her weapon high over her head.

_Traitor!_

Viperion was there in the blink of an eye, shoving her off, Plagg appearing from his pocket. _Adrien!_

His words were automatic. _CLAWS OUT!_

The memory lurched again, and the blurry image of Princess was preparing an attack, and he was desperately trying to remember how to do…

_DESTRUCTIVE DARKNESS!_

The only thing he could make out after that…was Princess' voice…whispering something about he'd done what he was supposed to do, and now she could take it out of him. Then he'd recalled seeing her in front of him, ready to attack, that was it.

His eyes opened, and he blinked, dizzy. "She _did_ infect me so I'd take her side," he muttered bitterly. "She put something inside of me. Is it gone now? It must be, because I don't feel like protecting her anymore."

Plagg remained silent.

"It wouldn't be your fault," Rena murmured sympathetically.

He scoffed, rubbing his face gingerly as his ears twitched. "Tell that to Marinette, because apparently, _everything_ is my fault these days_._" He just couldn't seem to catch a break. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what good he did, she always assumed the worst of him. He'd been infected, and yet, she hadn't given him the benefit of the doubt. She'd just..felt betrayed. He could understand…but..it hurt. It was like blaming the akuma victim for their actions. When had they ever done that? He lowered his head.

"Ch-Chat," she murmured again, trying to sound reassuring.

His tail flicked angrily. "Claws in." Plagg appeared in a flash of emerald light, and the blonde passed him a piece of camembert with deft precision. "Adrien, Rena, I'm just Adrien. I'm not Chat Noir. I'm not a hero. I'm apparently not even a good enough husband to have my wife believe in me."

"That's not true!"

He snorted, eyes stinging. "Maybe if I'd been stronger I could have resisted Princess, but even if that isn't the case, look around you Rena, we're _in_ Paris. Why?"

"Paris is in trouble!"

He swallowed. "N-No, _why?_"

She sighed, rubbing her bicep uncomfortably with her flute. "Because Marinette ran here."

"Right," he laughed, but it was bitter. "She ran here with my…" he started to repeat sadly before he gasped, eyes widening "Where is my daughter!?"

***POV Change***

Plagg floated cautiously towards her silhouette, eyeing the soft glow of her skin beneath the Parisian moon as she sat atop the Eiffel tower.

"Did you _have_ to wipe his memory of you?"

The woman nodded slowly. "It's for the best in the long run." Her icy blue eyes looked at him tenderly. "I wasn't entirely sure you would come, Plague," she whispered softly. Her tone didn't match the one she'd displayed earlier, despite still sporting her Chaos form.

"Adrestia," he grumbled, tripping over the foreign word. It didn't feel right on his tongue.

"If you like," she said.

"Obsidia?" His heart fluttered as the smile graced her lips, and she put a slender finger to them.

"Only if you keep your voice very low," she breathed, eyeing him. "My Plague," she said affectionately, and his heart sped up.

He fluttered closer, and despite everything in his body vibrating to close the gap between them now, he narrowed his vibrant cat green eyes, allowing his fur to bristle. "Why do you keep calling me _that._ Nobody calls me that unless they're trying to—"

"Upset you or instill fear in someone else who knows you from another time," she finished easily, and he balked. It was exactly what he'd wanted to say, and she giggled softly. "I know, you told me, but you also told me that it is your proper name, right?"

He nodded slowly. "But people started saying it with so much—"

"Anger and disgust."

He growled, and she giggled that soft tinkering sound again. "Sorry, but you told me that too. That's exactly _why_ I call you by your name, always," she cooed, holding out her hand, looking at him, eyes hopeful.

Plagg tried to see through her glamour, but it was woven too strong, and he cringed. "Let me see," he demanded and her mouth hardened.

"I can't reveal my entire face because I do not want your owner to accidentally access the link and see it, will my eyes do for now?"

Plagg chewed the proposition over for a few moments, and wanted to argue. "Yes," he whispered, nodding his oversized head. He moved closer as the magic faded a little and the multicolored orbs appeared to reveal one bright emerald eye, and one bluebell orb staring at him, and all the emotion peaking at him made him gasp…it was…Tikki…and him…and his kitten…and his…Marinette.

Plagg ignored her hand and plowed into her cheek, rubbing against the soft flesh, and he soon felt his fur getting wet. "I've missed you a lot too Plague," she whispered, and he could hear her trying to stave off her sobs. "I've been lonely for so long, that seeing all your faces is the hardest thing I've had to endure."

"You mean the consciousness that's powering this form, right?" He was trying to keep up with the information she'd spewed that afternoon, and she nodded.

"Y-yes. Although part of me is the Obsidia you have been watching grow in your home from a distance for the last five years, another part of me is the Princess you've been seeing off and on in Paris for five years. A consciousness from another time in an…ethereal form using an ability…but still very much Obsidia."

"How old are you, this consciousness that is so lonely? I must still be alive? Why wouldn't I be with you?"

She laughed, and it was both happy and sad. "You are very much alive, Plague, but you aren't with me anymore. Dad died quite some time ago, and the guardian wouldn't let you stay with me any longer. After all, I'm a Miraculous and I have a Kwami. I couldn't keep you. I grew up with you though, and having you taken from me…was like losing…another piece of dad all over again," she sobbed quietly. "A-After all, you guys spent so long together, you basically defined each other after awhile. You were him and he was you. You were so much alike. I loved you both so much."

He purred against her damp cheek, ignoring the sopping of his fur, trying to assuage her sorrow. "How long have you been alone? Is your mom gone?"

A heart wrenching sound escaped her lips, and she covered her mouth to stop it, but she nodded. "Mom went far before d-dad. I d-don't remember how long I've been alone…I-I'm cursed that way…gifted and cursed."

"What do you mean, kitten?"

She laughed, and sniffled. "I heard you wanted to name me Plagg Jr., not kitten," she teased, and he grinned.

"You would have made a beautiful Plagg Jr.! Is that why you named your Kwami Plague?"

She giggled again, and he just wanted to keep the smile on her face. How could he have ever doubted Adrien wanting to protect her? "Tikki normally names the Kwamis, or the guardian does it, so I was told. I got to name mine since it won't go to anyone else, ever. So, I named her after the two men who stood by me my entire life, to remind me to stand by her all of mine…and how important it was to always remember what I believed in because they were the most amazing people in my life." She touched his head, rubbing gently, and he purred louder. "Princess, because that's what he always called me, I was always his Princess, and he was the Prince, and my knight, guarding me, being my shield. And Plague, because, I didn't want you to be ashamed of your name. I wanted to show you that it could be beautiful. That _I _was proud of you, and the swan represents beauty, grace, balance, and divination."

He wasn't going to cry. He sniffled. "You must get your good sense from Tikki," he tried playfully.

She stiffened, and his eyes widened. "I didn't…get a lot of time with Tikki," she whispered hoarsely.

"Wh-What's wrong with Tikki in the future?"

She shook her head quickly. "Tikki is fine, it's…mom…she died young. Tikki was collected by the guardian."

"Obsidia, c'mon, you keep speaking to me in half-details and I'm fumbling in the dark. You did the same thing to Adrien and he almost got killed today. Lay it out. _What_ happened? What did you do that is so awful you have to help Hawk Moth?"

The girl pulled her knees up and pulled him gently from her face, setting him there, hugging them gently to look down at him, tears glistening on her face, nodding. "I can't tell you the entire plan, but…I'll tell you what my mistake was…"

"Okay, that's a start," he admitted. "I won't promise I'm letting it go."

"I shut down all the Miraculous," she breathed. "That was my mistake."

He nodded slowly. "Not something I'd forget, but at least tell me why you did it. I'm sure you had a reason because I don't think _that _was your mistake. I think that was your solution. I want to know your _mistake_."

She flinched. "It was both," she whispered desperately. "It was the mistake _and_ the solution."

"Okay," he said slowly, shaking his head. "What was it supposed to solve then?"

"It was ten days after I was born."

He frowned, giving her a look. "I don't understand how that has any importance on the matter."

She swallowed, crying. "I deactivated the Miraculous because Hawk Moth was going to rise again, and I couldn't let that happen."

If Plagg had been floating, he would have fallen. He clutched her knees tighter. "Marinette purified Hawk Moth, or so we thought, but if he had risen again, we could have handled it without you taking our power away!"

She shook her head vigorously from side to side. "N-no! It was during the lull, and it was going to be a surprise attack, and...Hawk Moth, she killed mom, and I couldn't l-let her do it," she sobbed.

His Kwami blood ran cold. "The new Hawk Moth?" She nodded. "What about Adrien?"

"H-He was busy protecting m-me, the newborn because the entirety of Paris was crumbling under the eruption of power. Ladybug went on without him, despite his p-pleas. H-He was torn, but he wouldn't abandon m-me to anyone else. She fell b-before he got there."

Plagg stilled, his tears falling unabated now. "You shut everything down the day it was supposed to happen?"

She sobbed, covering her face. "I d-didn't know what else to do! I thought if I left the p-powers neutralized l-long enough th-that the vision w-would change…b-but you c-can't escape destiny o-or the price that n-needs to be paid, and the d-damage has grown beyond control."

"What price, Obsidia? Why does she have to die?"

She tipped her head back and let out a short laugh of bitterness. "She doesn't, not anymore. Now, my dear Plague, as I told daddy..it seems I must go."

His green eyes widened. "No!"

Obsidia smiled sadly, looking away. "Y-yeah, it has to be one or the other. I thought I could save us both, but it's impossible."

"WHY!?" He flew up now, his body increasing in metaphysical size as the ground quivered. "Why does one of you _have_ to die!?"

Obsidia stood slowly, reaching up with her slender fingers, touching his powerful form, and the touch was soothing, bringing him back to calm despite his anger and panic raging beneath the surface. He sat on her palm, sobbing, shaking his head.

"Wh-why? Tell me?"

Her wet face echoed his sentiment, and she bit her trembling lower lip. "B-Because, P-Plague, mom and dad made a wish…and it _always_ comes with a price to be paid…"

**Kazza2182, here's another chapter for you..hopefully you like the twist…and you get some answers…if not…sorry to disappoint…*sighs***

**Norikins, hopefully you like the twist. Thanks, glad you're still enjoying!**


	19. Unintentional Wish

**Chapter Nineteen: Unintentional Wish**

Plagg gawked. He couldn't do anything other than let his tiny mouth hover open at her declaration. She wasn't willing to fill the silence either. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"You're telling me that Marinette and Adrien made a wish with the Creation and Destruction Miraculous?"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir." She nodded slowly, staring off into the distance, her tears still flowing unabated down her ivory cheeks.

"You're lying," he hissed, rising up, but he quickly propelled himself back to her knees, giving his head several lingering shakes. Her words didn't taste like lies, and he knew in his heart, now, that this woman truly was Obsidia, whether it was from his time or another, and even in this 'chaos' form, he saw the good inside her. She was not a malevolent force. "You _must_ be mistaken," he tried again.

"I wish I was, but I'm not. I've been over my timeline, and the things my father told me, and it just…it is what it is," she breathed.

"You're saying that Marinette and Adrien managed to make a wish, right under my nose? And Tikki's!"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, yes," she whispered.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

She sniffled, chuckling. "Well, it makes a difference, doesn't it? _You_ should know that."

The obsidian being froze, tilting his oversized head, tail swishing in contemplation. She wasn't wrong. As Chat Noir, Plagg was present, but he was melded inside his owner's body, and not always fully up front and conscious. He could will himself to the background unless Adrien directly contacted him…or they battled. He _always_ felt the pain.

"That's even worse. Ladybug and Chat Noir made a wish? I don't remember them ever making a wish. It would be…it…it goes against their morality and the fabric of their personalities."

Adrestia swallowed, cupping his face and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his head before releasing him. The gesture was soft, meaningful, as if she'd done it millions of times…and Plagg realized, she just might have.

"Silly, Plague," she cooed, tilting her tear streaked face upwards, letting her multi-colored orbs slide closed. "Not all wishes have to be spoken aloud. Some are whispered in our hearts, in our minds, so…absolute…so strong…that…with the power of a Miraculous, all it takes is your will and desire to enact it."

His body vibrated, ears flicking backwards before he cringed. "You're saying they don't even know they made a wish?"

She snorted, nodding, keeping those beautiful orbs closed, turned up towards the bright moon. "I don't think they ever realized."

"It still takes the two Miraculous coming together," he pointed out, frowning.

This time she let out a burst of laughter, clutching her sides after a few moments, her eyes wavering with more crystalline sorrow as she opened them to look at the Kwami. "Oh, my!" She sniffled, chuckling some more as she wiped her face. "My little Plague, so full of strength, and yet as clueless as dad sometimes," she chided, scratching his ear.

As mad as he wanted to be at her for her remark, a purr rumbled deep in his chest, and he started, leaning into her agile fingers as they worked along his body like a symphony director. She _knew_ how to delight him, soothe him….bring out the contentment. She _had_ to be his Obsidia, the girl he'd continue to watch growing…the one he'd desperately wanted to reach out to…but never could. Adrien and Marinette wanted to keep her sheltered. Him and Tikki were banned from revealing themselves to the girl.

"W-When could they have used their Miraculous' together without us knowing?"

"Who says you didn't know?"

He shook his head again. "They never put the Miraculous together. They never combined them!" Of that, he was sure.

She bit her lip, looking like she was torn between laughing and crying. "P-Plague," she whispered gently, sniffling, pulling him suddenly to her cheek so her words tickled his face. "H-How do you think…babies are made?"

It took him two moments, maybe, but his bright cat eyes widened. "They…th-they…." He gasped, clearing his throat. "They made a wish while they were rutting?"

Adrestia made a strangled sound. "P-please, at least, for my sake, say making love, because I can't…bear anymore…sorrow, and rutting sounds crude."

"They made a wish...while m-making love?"

"Y-yes," she whispered, holding him tight. "Deep in their hearts, both of them."

"The square bond…and the physical connection," he hissed. Dammit. They were physically connected, one, while making love. Plus, the bond they'd initiated, linking the four of them made them closer than most…so it was like…it was like… "That was like fusing the Miraculous together, when they…lay together…with all that raw emotion and power and energy…"

She swallowed audibly, pulling him far enough from her cheek to let him see the pink tinge in her sorrowful orbs. He saw the sadness, the hurt, and the agony. "Yes," she confirmed. "They didn't do it on purpose, of course."

"What did they wish for?"

This time her chuckle was bitter as she spread one arm wide and nodded her head at _herself_, and he frowned.

"They wished for a Miraculous?"

She snorted. "No!" Obsidia laughed again. "They both wished…for me…a child…just in vastly different ways, and _I'm_ the result."

"A life for a life," he said, gasping. It finally made sense. The price made sense. That's why, one of them had to die. A life had to pass for one to be created or given again.

"Y-You understand now? You understand why I have little choice here?"

He nodded deftly. Shit. "Why your mother?" He understood why it was Obsidia if it wasn't her mom. If they didn't get a sacrifice….the wish itself had to be undone. If the girl was the wish…she needed to go.

"It is about balance. She is a counter to me. She represents fertility and life and is a vessel for it, as am I. It has to be a sacrifice that _means_ something to the person who makes the wish. You can't have something for nothing. That's why Gabriel should be happy he never resurrected his wife."

Plagg's eyes popped out of his head. "Gabriel?"

She stiffened. "Crap, sorry. You didn't know?"

The Kwami frowned. "No, I didn't. Gabriel…Agreste?"

She sighed, wiping at her cheeks, nodding. "He was Hawk Moth."

His heart stopped. Destruction wasn't swayed by much, but her statement, as simple as she made it seem, held volumes of tumultuous torture and information. "Th-the Hawk Moth that Marinette defeated? The original?"

"Not original in the overall sense, but the original for your current duo? Yes."

He couldn't breathe, the world was closing in. "Sh-shit!"

She snorted. "Sorry, thought you'd figured it out by now. Don't tell dad."

"Wh-what would have happened if he had enacted a wish?"

She drew in a long breath, letting it out slowly. "He thought he could get his wife back and make Ladybug the sacrifice for the wish, because, a life for a life," she whispered. Plagg nodded, understanding. "However, it's _not_ that simple, the wielder doesn't get to choose which price is paid, or it would be far too easy, and _everybody _would want to make a wish if they knew. The price is _always_ something that can counter the wish given. For Gabriel, since he had no one else, I would assume, though I can't confirm, that the price he'd have to pay would have been either Nathalie, whom he seems to care for, or more likely, Adrien, the only other person in his life he has a deep love for. It's not a perfect vessel correlation, but it doesn't always have to be. In my case, mom is here, and available, so the wish expects the proper exchange. There can be comprises, but only when there isn't room to wriggle, as with Gabriel. He _only_ really had Adrien, so I'm certain Adrien would have been the sacrifice for his wife. You can't have your…what's the phrase…cake and eat it too? You don't get a wish and live happily ever after without paying the steep cost to achieve it."

His blood turned to ice. "They _both_ made the wish though…so who is paying the price?"

Obsidia nodded slowly. "I'm really not sure."

"If two people make a wish, can't they each pay half a price?"

She blinked, turning her two colored orbs to him. "You would know better than me. I have a lot of knowledge Plague, but I can only walk my own timeline, as far as it extends. I can't go back in time beyond that. I tried going to the moment they…made the wish and I can't even see that. The furthest I got back was botched, since, apparently, dad saw me, but couldn't even hear me, and that's when the timeline skewed."

"I've never seen a wish made in my millennia," he admitted. "Would knowing the exact wish help?"

She offered a palms up. "It couldn't hurt?"

"I can take us to the moment if I can figure out when it happened," he admitted, frowning.

She smiled. "Almost five years seven months ago," she offered. "Time span of about two weeks. If you want to explore yourself and then let me know, I can …join you as long as you leave your mind open for me," she said.

"Okay," he replied slowly. "Just, keep your eyes averted, child," he spat. He didn't need her seeing her own parents rutting, since that's what they were looking for.

She giggled. "Child? Plague, I'm not as old as you, but I assure you, I'm not a child by any concept."

He stilled, delaying his mind delve. "You never answered me. How old are, Obsidia? I mean, this consciousness that I'm speaking to…how long is your lifespan?"

Her eyes shifted downwards, melancholy dominating her features. "This consciousness," she breathed slowly, "that was trapped here for five years, that dad spoke to…is 327 years old," she whispered hoarsely. "My oldest life I can perceive is 742, but it looks to be fading from the line."

"H-How is that possible?"

Another palms up. "I think knowing the nature of the wish will help," she commented, looking away. "However, I do know that…I cannot die…I've tried," she croaked. "The only forces alive that can obliterate my existence are at the hands of one of my creators."

"Marinette and Adrien?"

She nodded. "Or you and Tikki if we're being specific." She sobbed, heart wrenching, violent, lurching to double over. "I'm so alone!" The sobs wracked her entire form, and she clutched her knees to her face, knuckles white with the effort. "I don't w-want to keep going!"

Plagg grimaced. So much pain and responsibility weighing on his poor kitten…he sighed, hugging her head. Fuck. He didn't know how to make it right. "We…We'll fix it," he promised. "J-Just give me a moment to find the right…memory."

He let his mind fall backwards into the void, staring at all the threads jutting for miles beyond where his vision could comprehend. He quickly eliminated the ones more than fifty years old, still surrounded by millions of strings. "Sex," he muttered, squinting at each line, trying to determine the energy of each one. He could see anger, and could eliminate those._ Thousands _less.

It would be…a mixture of emotion, but what else could he eliminated? Sadness, maybe? He peered, circling slowly. All the sadness dissipated, leaving only thousands of instances left.

"Alright, _only_ Chat Noir," he breathed, staring at the lines, memorizing the energy. If he couldn't feel his and Adrien's energy linked in a combined force, they were quickly evaporating….leaving…a few dozen from the specified time zone.

"Upgraded form," he whispered to himself. He caught brief images of each memory, eliminating the ones where Chat was still in his original suit, coming up with only eighteen that fit the timeline. "Eighteen, geez, you two are animals," he commented, snorting. How could he narrow it further? He frowned.

Desperation…love…hope…he focused on those feelings, praying that those were the ones used to make a wish. They often were, other than fear and anger, but he knew his kitten wouldn't make a wish out of that. Only eight timelines remained. Okay, he could skim those quickly.

***POV Change***

She watched Plague's eyes go blank, and she knew he was accessing his memory. With over 5,000 years worth, she knew it might take some time, so she kept her mouth closed and her breathing even. She'd hate to interrupt the diving process, especially since she knew, first hand, how incredibly hard it could be to focus on one particular memory.

After the prolonged eternity of silence, listening to the Parisian night, Plague's voice rasped out, distant, disjointed. "Found it, I think," he grunted. "Might have known…"

Adrestia touched two fingers gently to his forehead, and drew in a steadying breath, closing her eyes. The link was immediate, and she wasn't _fully_ prepared for it. She was used to diving with inexperienced partners, if and when, she coupled before, but Plague knew what he was doing, and she was suddenly in the memory.

The first thing she saw….was her mother's naked backside, and she shoved her gaze forcefully upwards, gasping, choking. "Oh!"

Plague snarled, bristling beside her. "What!? Did you look? God, did you see your father's penis?"

Her face blushed brighter than it should have, eyes widening. Over three hundred, and she didn't think anything could embarrass her ever again. "N-no," she screeched as the bodies in the memory continued to move. "J-just saw a glimpse of mom, she's _very_ athletic," she tried, clearing her throat. "Though, I'm sure dad was of a similar build."

Her eyes widened as images she didn't want exploded behind her eyes, and she gasped, tripping backwards, swatting at an invisible force.

"A-Are you picturing your father naked!?" Plague's voice was indignant, and she gave a snarl.

"I w-wasn't trying to! Geez! I'll take awkward family moments for 500!"

He frowned. "Huh?"

She snorted, giggling, allowing some of the tension to leave her body. "Nevermind, pay attention!" Dear, lord…that was the last heart attack she needed. It strayed too close to home. Unfortunately, her dad thought secrets would protect her. He'd kept his alternate ego a mystery for a long time. However, Obsidia was like any other teen swooning over the superhero…gushing to get her hands on his…body, and it had made for an interesting and volatile table talk at the time. It wasn't her fault that even pushing forty he had the body of a Greek God.

"I can hear it…" Plague breathed softly. "I can hear…the wish." He waved his hands dramatically as Chat Noir moved Ladybug from her hands and knees to her back, and crawled above her, kissing her deeply….lovingly.

_I want this to last forever_. His voice echoed in her mind. _Our love…this moment. I want a piece of it to exist and last for eternity as a reminder of our feelings for each other, everlasting, unwavering. I _hope_…one piece of our love carries into eternity…never broken._

She felt the tears stinging her eyes. Of course it would be something so beautiful. Of course her curse would be created from something so beautiful. Eternity? Did that mean she would never die? Was she absolutely immortal unless her mother killed her, here, and now? Was she doomed to live forever, watching the people she loved disappear around her?

Her father had told her he had 'hoped' for her when he was younger, and she'd had time to figure out and piece together he'd made a wish without thinking about it…but this…this was too much.

The image fractured in front of her, and she gasped, releasing her hold on Plague and the memory, appearing immediately on the tower as she gulped the cool Parisian air. Her heart pounded, unable to calm herself as she moved the kwami gently from her knees and stood, the anger, the heartache, the helplessness bubbling up inside of her.

Obsidia didn't lose control often. It wasn't in her nature. Dad and Plague had taught her control early on because her power absolutely depended on it, but right now, she couldn't contain the fracturing pain that was building up inside. Her power, especially as Princess, depended on her calm, but she wasn't Princess now, and she didn't feel calm.

Her fists clenched, and she threw her head back, screaming her sorrow. She released it in an unrelenting sob. "Why?" She screamed into the night, as if the stars and moon…the peaceful surrender would give her an answer.

"Obsidia," Plague whispered softly, cautiously. "Y-You need to calm down…"

Her heart was splintering into fragments she couldn't begin to piece back together, and he wanted her to calm. She was cursed for eternity, and it wasn't…..it wasn't anybody's fault. She was hurt and alone forever, and nobody would understand…and it was nobody's fault. It would be easier to blame someone…to have…someone to …hate…but there was nothing but love and kindness behind her curse…what could she do with that? She didn't blame her mother…or her father…but…it…still….hurt…so…damn…much…

"I c-can't," she whispered, eyes wide. "Y-You'll never understand, because at least y-you'll always have T-Tikki," she squeaked, sobbing. "I-I'm so alone! I d-don't have anybody!"

She doubled over, her sorrow and pain consuming her chest and stomach, not realizing the power that was building around her. She'd been taught so much control…so much…patience…where was it now…she…couldn't..

"Obsidia," he whispered desperately, but she grabbed her head, the tears coating her face.

"NO!" She didn't want to hold it in anymore. She was tired of always holding everything in. Be calm, neutralize your feelings….be the mask of serenity….it _hurt_…and she wanted to _hurt_….she wanted to _feel_…and let it go…. All the emotions piled up inside, and she couldn't _breathe _around them.

"Obsidia!"

His voice was a brusque warning, but it was too late, she dropped to her knees, releasing the scream she'd built up for so long. It was a scream that she buried _every_ time she hurt. It was a scream she buried…_every_ time she was angry. It was a scream…she buried…each time her father…Master…Plague…wanted her to be brave and she had to be 'grown up' even when she wasn't….she…let it all out…

Her eyes watched the moon through glistening sorrow as she screamed her agony and hopelessness….it was too bad…that so much power and destruction accompanied it…

**AUTHOR NOTE REVIEWS:**

**Faefolk11, yeah, poor Obsidia : ( this fic is kicking me in the feels every two seconds. Hopefully it picks up soon..and she may or may not suffer from her mom's penchant from making things difficult.**

**Trying414, here you go…hope that answered your question…I'm sorry : ( this one is kicking me too…right in the feels.**

**b.d.p.r4454 , the…price?**

**Kazza2182, Welcome back, and I'm glad you're enjoying, despite this one killing me inside a little. We still have PLENTY of story left. She NEEDS to forgive Adrien, so I hope so. She can't win without him…**

**MissyMagenta….yeah…sorry…me too….my husband keeps giving me odd looks as I'm writing…crying my eyes out as I type vigorously. However, as loathe as I am to say it…I'm …glad it is having the effect it should…you should be sad because that's what I was hoping for…but I am sorry at the same time…because it's a crappy situation. I hope you…continue to 'enjoy' my work, and….I promise…hopefully..it gets better. I appreciate you (new name) reviewing my work…and please…continue to do so! Have a great evening!**


	20. Messy

**Another kind of feels chapter, sorry :S.**

**Chapter Twenty: Messy**

Adrien slammed his fists down on the table, startling his friends. The pain vibrated through his mending shoulder, and he clenched his fingers tight as the heavy wooden surface cracked beneath his unyielding strength.

"She _took_ my daughter," he snarled before shoving the tablet to the center of the surface for everyone to view. "Then, look what she did to the city last night!"

The news article was detailed on the damage caused by the destructive wave the evening prior. For whatever reason that escaped his current cognitive function, she felt the need to destroy a large portion of the city surrounding the Eiffel tower. There hadn't been any causalities, but _a lot_ of people had been injured. Plus, the property damage was extensive.

"Calm, kitten," Plagg murmured, plopping on the table heavily. "You need to control your anger," he breathed.

Adrien's bright green orbs flicked to his Kwami, frowning. The being was uncharacteristically melancholy, and he wasn't sure if it had to do with Obsidia's abduction or the overall situation.

Marinette made a sound in her throat. "How are we supposed to be calm right now?" The shrill level of her voice made the blonde's heart contract, and he looked at her. She was still refusing to meet his gaze, and something deep down was afraid she blamed him for Obsidia's disappearance. After all, he had defended Princess. How much more burden could he bear?

Tikki squeaked, and everybody focused on the crimson kKami. "Letting your emotions control you is dangerous, you know that, Marinette. Especially," she whispered, "since this Hawk Moth appears unstable."

The bluenette had the decency to look abashed, and Adrien sighed, closing his eyes. "We need to figure out how to defeat them, but we also need to know how to get our daughter back."

Luka cleared his throat. "I don't know guys, she seems incredibly powerful, and with Hawk Moth's ability, she will have allies. Has anyone seen any indication of the peacock Miraculous since our abilities resurfaced?"

The model gave a few shakes of his head, no. "I haven't seen heads or tails of an amok since we came back, but it has only been a couple of days." He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully.

Mari shoved her elbow backwards into the wall she was leaning against, cracking the plaster under her exceptional strength. "I should have tried harder to get to her!"

"Blaming yourself isn't going to get her back," Luka commented. "We have to come up with a plan. Does anybody have any ideas?"

"Bunnyx?" Adrien tried softly. "Could she maybe track her down if she's stuck in another time? Or even go back to that moment?"

"Alix is missing in action. Kim mentioned something about her up and leaving six months ago without so much as a goodbye," the bluenette replied cautiously, frowning.

"You thought of something?"

"N-no," she breathed, and he quirked a brow in her direction. "Well, yes, but nothing that will help…I don't think."

"What is it?" Rena asked.

"When Princess disappeared after the box was opened, it was like she dissipated, but then she reappeared and grabbed…" She dropped her eyes to the floor with immediate trepidation, tears cascading down her ivory face. Adrien got up to console her, but stopped in his tracks with one look from her hurt bluebell orbs. "She reappeared and grabbed Obsidia. My thought was, I've seen her travel a couple of times, and she makes these rips, like tearing open the air," she whispered, and Adrien sat back down, pressing his palms firmly into the table under the strain of his patience.

He nodded. "Yeah, I saw that too."

"So, why, when she snatched my baby, did the portal look more like one Alix or Pegasus would make?"

His brows shot up, and he glanced at Rena, who gave him a quizzical gaze in return. "Interesting," he muttered. Did it help them find their daughter or defeat Princess? He wasn't entirely sure, but it _was_ curious information, because his wife wasn't wrong.

"Too bad we hadn't had Second Chance," Mari murmured, voice breaking as fresh sorrow leaked from her eyes.

Luka visibly stilled, cringing. "Sorry," he whispered. "I was across the city."

Adrien sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You couldn't have helped that or known, so no use feeling guilty," he pointed out. "However, _I'd _like to know how long you've had the snake Miraculous back?"

The musician fingered the bracelet a bit and shrugged. "Master gave it back when it was reactivated. He felt that my actions in the past couldn't be used against me since I was…"

"Akumatized." Marinette finished firmly.

The blonde nodded. It was fair enough, but he still felt a little uneasy about the man having such a powerful object. "Okay," he commented. "However, since Fu is out of commission for the time being, who is going to be in charge of ensuring that the Miraculous aren't misused?"

His wife made a face and stepped forward. "I'm—uh," she winced as everybody turned to face her. She visibly swallowed, shaking her head, and Tikki floated to her side, patting her shoulder gently.

"It's okay, Marinette," the being whispered. "You can tell them. They're your friends."

Adrien's brows pulled together in deep lines as he regarded the duo. It was obviously something he didn't know, and that wedged a modicum of hurt and doubt in the smallest recesses of his heart. It was tiny, and overall, insignificant, but the splinter remained, casting doubt on every motion and action. How many more secrets did she have? How many times…would he have to…

"Fu is training m-me to take over as Guardian," she breathed, pulling him from his thoughts.

Rena clapped happily, surging forward. "Of course! I mean, it _should_ be you. You're the most responsible one out of all of us!" The fox giggled, taking her best friend's hands before pulling her into a tight embrace.

One more secret revealed. How many more? "Congratulations," he offered, getting up. Adrien didn't go to her because she hadn't _wanted_ his affection since they'd been reunited after her Mistress incident. Instead, the splinter turned into a festering wound that he just couldn't seem to stave, and his eyes stung. How many more times would she keep things from him? How often would she not trust him? The thoughts cut deep, carving a permanent wound in his chest.

"A-Adrien?"

The uncertainty in her voice was enough to make him falter, but _he_ hurt too, and he shook his head. He was exhausted…spent, from burying it. "When did you know? When did he offer this wonderful opportunity to you?" He was hoping she would say weeks…maybe just a few months.

"I j-just decided on doing it a few days ago," she insisted, but that hadn't been his question.

"When?"

"A few years ago," she muttered dejectedly, as if the agony in his stature and tone _actually_ affected her.

He let out a harsh laugh and nodded. "Good to know that such an amazing opportunity had been bestowed upon my wife."

"Adrien I—"

"I give up," he said suddenly, voice wavering as he turned to face the group. Even Plagg looked surprised, but his long time friend floated closer, touching his defiantly wet cheek.

"Kitten?"

He sniffled a little, offering the Kwami a weak smile before pulling the ancient onto his shoulder. "I give up," he repeated, nodding.

"I d-don't understand."

He released another short chuckle, but it was devoid of humor or happiness as he nodded. "Y-yeah." He wiped his face. "I'm too tired to keep chasing you, my Love." Marinette stiffened, and it almost broke his resolve, but he grit his teeth, holding onto the excruciation plaguing his chest. "I've done…_everything_ I can over the years for you. No matter what I do," he whimpered, fresh tears spilling free. "It's _never_ good enough. You keep making me chase you!"

"Adrien," she squeaked, surging forward, but it was his turn to back up, making her stop in her tracks.

His emerald orbs were far too wide, but he clenched his fists, determined to say how he felt in spite of everything. He didn't even care about the audience now. "I thought more recently it was because of our trouble connecting, physically, but that's not even it, is it?" He threw his gaze to the floor, ushering in a shuddering breath. "I thought showing you how much I still wanted and loved you would fix some of this rift, but it hasn't. You s-still treat me like.."

"Adrien!"

"NO!" He boomed, startling the room as he lifted his angry, shattered eyes. "How many times do I have to prove myself to you before you actually trust me, bugaboo?" Her affectionate heroine name made the bluenette flinch.

"I d-do trust—"

He slashed his hand through the air. "Don't insult me with your half truths!" He clutched his chest as the effort to breathe labored over his body. "You thought I cheated on you and didn't even give me a chance to explain before you ran. You _caged_ me like an animal for defending Princess, which may have been the right thing, or may not have been, but it was against my will, and without trying to figure out _why_ I was defending her."

She opened her mouth, but he plowed forward. "You _caged_ me years ago to enact your plan to defeat Hawk Moth, and _stole_ my Miraculous on top of it. Every moment something happens, you're quick to shunt me aside or believe the worst of me without so much as giving me the decency of a chance!"

She didn't bother trying to defend herself now, and the tears were unabated on his face as Plagg nestled against his neck. "How many times do I have to bleed for you?" He gestured to his shoulder. "How many times do I have to _die_ for you? How much do I have to sacrifice before you treat me like your equal instead of your pawn?" This time, he turned away, the agony in her face too much to bear. "I'm so tired of chasing someone who clearly doesn't want to be caught. I was fine with the secrets years ago, but you…c-clearly can't live without them, even now, and I…w-won't chase you anymore. You want to keep running, you're free, Marinette," he whispered, shoving out into the cool Parisian morning.

He heard his name echoing from inside, but he wasn't going to give in. He ducked into the nearest alley, and muttered the only words that ever made him feel like he could escape everything. A flash of green, and Adrien was gone, giving way to Chat, and _his_ tears.

***Later***

Chat sat quietly, perched on the ledge of a building as he stared over the darkened city. The rain was soaking his armor through, chilling his flesh to the bone as he held a palm out, lazily.

_You're going to catch your death_.

"Funny, coming from you." He tilted his already cold face up into the heavy droplets, letting his bright cat eyes close.

_Har har, yes. Get yourself warm, kitten, please?_

"I'm fine," he whispered, snapping his gaze forward once more, left ear twitching. Something was close. _Someone_ was near.

_Careful_.

As if the Kwami needed to say it. He pulled his baton with deft ease, making the motion fluid and minimal in case that someone was watching him. His right ear flattened into his sopping mane, and the left perked again before he spun, readying his weapon.

He stopped, mid-thrust, and an angry, surprised growl escaped his throat before he rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't sneak up on a predator."

"Oh? Well, I'm a predator, too, so I like to take my chances," Rena tried to tease. "Plus, I wouldn't earn my sly nickname if I didn't try to pull one over on the great Chat Noir. Seems your hearing serves you well."

He nodded, the motion muted as he sheathed his weapon. "It also comes with years of experience," he commented. Even though his powers had been inactive for a long time, it didn't disrupt his veteran status as a fighter and using his Chat form. The tried and true saying held up. It was like riding a bike for him.

Rena padded closer, keeping her digits in the air, and her flute on her back to show she meant no harm. "I just came to check on you. Nobody is with me," she muttered softly as she took a seat on the ledge next to him. She sat on her butt, and despite his previous hunched catlike stance, he followed suit, letting his legs dangle easily.

"I'm okay," he lied.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England."

"Alright," he bit out, "I'm _not _okay, but, I said how I felt," he replied firmly.

The fox was quiet as the rain soaked into their suits. She was content to let the silence stretch, and Chat wasn't going to break it. Finally, she sighed.

"Ad—Chat, you have _every_ right to feel the way you do," she murmured. "Hell, the fact that you've held it in this long is astounding."

He scoffed, flicking his tail. Droplets of water sprayed amongst the downpour, but she wouldn't have noticed. "Thanks," he tried.

"You're an amazing guy."

"Is this going to be one of those 'but' statements, because I'm really not in the mood," he warned.

"Nope," she replied just as swiftly. "You're an amazing guy. Marinette deserved every word you threw at her this morning."

He cringed, his throat double clutching before he swallowed. "I still feel the 'but' coming?" Now, he felt unsure, and the devious fox snickered.

"Then you'll be waiting an eternity. I don't have one for you. I think, in this moment, I'm more on your side than hers, as much as I love her. She _does_ tend to keep things to herself at the detriment of others. Even if she thinks she's doing the right thing, it doesn't matter what it is because, you, of all people, should be allowed in. After you spoke," she said, voice finally cracking, "I went back through my Ladyblog archives. You weren't kidding. As Chat…you…you…" She sobbed, golden eyes wide as she turned to him, and he couldn't help but look at her. "You d-did some _amazing_ things to ensure her safety. You sacrificed yourself, over and over, to make sure she got through. That doesn't even include jumping off a building to rescue her!"

He flinched at the reminder, looking at the ledge, suddenly interested in the stone. "Thanks, but it's nothing when you love someone," he muttered dejectedly. "Doesn't seem to matter, though."

Rena's fingers ensnared his arm, and she leaned against his side. Chat allowed it, dropping his head against the top of hers. "I'm r-really sorry for everything, Chat. I c-can't imagine how difficult it was for you all those years. You loved her, without reservation, proving it through actual action, over and over, only to have her rebuff you."

He nodded slowly. "She was in love with someone else," he stated matter-of-factly.

The fox laughed. "She was in love with _you_, silly man, or have you forgotten?"

Chat snorted, swallowing. "No, of course not, but I didn't know it at the time. I would have laid down all nine lives to have her live, _every_ single time," he breathed out easily. "Doesn't matter if she loved me or someone else. I loved _her._"

Rena made a strangled sound, throwing her arms about him, hugging him tight. "She _loves_ you, Chat. She loves who you are under the mask, she just isn't very good at opening up. I don't know if it's years as being Ladybug, or if it's something else entirely, but she's a bad communicator. With you, sadly, especially, because she has never been level headed in your case."

He let out a genuine laugh this time, a small smile touching his lips. "I remember the stuttering. It was quite endearing."

"Yeah, annoying, on my end, as I tried helplessly to get her to just go for it," the fox grunted.

"Sorry," he tried.

"Not your fault," she waved a hand flippantly, sighing, and she shivered violently against him. "I'm still completely on your side. You _should_ feel angry. You _should_ feel hurt. After all, you share everything with her. You're patient, and you're kind…and you stick with her every step of the way."

He sighed. "You're going to catch a cold," he pointed out, shifting to stand, pulling her with him.

"Says the alley cat sitting alone in the rain," she countered easily even as she allowed him to gather her to an upright position.

"You always call me that," he teased. "I'm not a stray, Rena."

"Fair enough," she giggled. "You haven't been an alley cat since Ladybug, huh?" He sighed, looking down, and she groaned. "Sorry."

"I'm the one who brought it up," he grumbled, pulling her to his hip. She gasped, and he blinked, surprised as her smell drifted up to his nose even through the rain, infiltrating his thoughts. "Uh—"

"S-Sorry!" Her face lit up with bright scarlet hues, and his eyes widened more. "I'm s-still having problems at home," she hissed, pulling free, hugging herself. "A-And you left me in a state last time we were together," she accused more firmly.

It was his turn to blush, and he dropped his eyes. "That was unfair of me, I'm sorry, Rena," he said cautiously. "I was just…fed up."

"If you can pretend you d-don't have superhuman smell for a few moments, I think we'll make it," she said playfully, but her teeth were chattering from the chill of the rain.

He grimaced, but then smiled. "Okay, deal, but, try not to touch any of my delicate parts," he retorted just as whimsically, and she blushed harder.

"How are any parts delicate when you're so hard?" Her eyes widened. "I mean your body!" She slapped herself as he started to tremble with his contained laughter. "I mean your muscles!" She threw her head back, letting out a frustrated sound. "Now, I know how Mari felt!"

He snorted, shaking his head, letting his tail pull her closer, and the scent got stronger, making him falter just a fraction. "Let me get you home before you die in the cold," he whispered.

She encircled her arms around him, and nodded. "Okay, but we're not done talking about how justified you feel…and how I'm here for you," she breathed.

He gave her a genuine smile, as small as it was and a jerk of his head before spinning his weapon free, vaulting them over the Parisian rooftops.

***POV Change***

Marinette curled up on her side. Had she been unfair to Adrien?

"It doesn't help to think that way," her crimson Kwami warned.

"He feels useless," she squeaked, huddling against herself. "I d-don't know what to do."

"Maybe try being honest," Tikki whispered, and the blunette scoffed.

"That might make him hurt more."

Before the ancient being could respond, a slash of violet lightning filled the air, and Mari's form jerked up from the plush surface of the bed. She stared around the hotel room, and realized just how empty and alone she felt. She was so used to company. Never being alone, not really, for the last five years.

"You have to talk to him," Tikki urged.

"He doesn't want to talk to me," Marinette said bitterly, getting up. "I d-don't really blame him. Nothing he said was wrong," she admitted.

Tikki sighed. "Talking would help."

The bluenette shrugged, absently touching her earrings. "Maybe, but I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Start with what's in your heart."

"My heart is a mess."

Tikki let out another loud sound, floating closer until she was hugging the woman's face. "Hearts are odd that way," she reassured.

"What if I can't fix it?" Her bluebell orbs were too wide, and her throat felt unusually tight.

"Adrien loves you."

"That's the problem, T-Tikki," she whispered, voice breaking. "Just because he l-loves me doesn't mean he'll forgive everything."

"True," the Kwami offered gradually. "But, you just need to be open," she reiterated firmly.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

The bluenette ran her fingers through her hair and nodded firmly. "Okay, I'm going kitty hunting…I g-guess," she said softly, walking towards her window. She pushed it open, some of the downpour splattering her face as she did. "Tikki…" She took a deep breath. "Spots on!"

**Author Notes:**

**Norikins, yeah, I wanted to show the more affectionate side of Plagg. We all know it's there, but this was a good opportunity to show it. *Sighs* Yeah, poor Obsidia and…damn Adrien..for being so..loving and open..and…him..that's why this chapter sucks too.**

**MissyMagenta, Lol, it's okay, I suffer from that same condition when I'm writing…especially this one so far. This chapter wasn't really an exception when Adrien finally 'gave up'. Sadly, he'd had enough of chasing..and I don't blame him. Thank you, for your very kind words. I'm glad my writing is worthwhile, it's helpful to know because I truly do experience everything I write, which does make it harrowing sometimes when I'm doing so. I cry, I hate…I love…I feel the pain and pleasure in every character…so your concern is touching and I appreciate you so very much for that. *hugs* Hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Kazza2182, Thank you, very much. It helps that I feel as I'm writing. I won't both writing if I can't feel as I'm doing so, but it's not hard being the emotionally empathic person that I am. I'm sorry that you were melancholy. I'm sure this chapter won't help much, but hopefully it's a good one for you. Sorry if it's disappointing.**

**Trying414, if only it were that simple…I wish. Hopefully things will work out, but we'll have to get to the end to see I think. It might work out, because it will be extraordinarily sad for a five year old girl to pass just to satisfy the balance of the wish and universe…: ( I'm sorry. Also sorry if this chapter is crappy. I also understood it wasn't sarcasm, lol! Thank you, very much for your continued support! You rock!**

**Faefolk11, I have walked in on my parents having sex, and I imagine most people have done it at least once (hopefully I'm not the only one) so I know for a fact it's super awkward, lol! I wouldn't want to have the 'crush' conversation with my dad if he was Chat Noir and I didn't know it, lol. I wouldn't want my dad to be Chat Noir because I'd rather be in love with him than have him as my dad :S. Yes…the heartbreak. There is plenty of that to go around this story…sorry..**


	21. Light and Darkness

**Chapter Twenty-One: Light and Darkness**

Adrien coughed, rolling over as he huddled against himself. Nothing could dissuade against the cold threatening to dominate his very marrow, but he was tired as he surged off the chaise to his feet, containing the cough that threatened to escape his mildly chafed lips. He didn't want to disturb the exhausted fox heroine lying in the bed, but he escaped towards the bathroom for reprieve.

The door flew closed before he released his first urgent breath. "Adrien," Plagg insisted, worried.

"I'm fine," he wheezed reluctantly as the kwami swirled up from his inner pocket. "I j-just need a moment!"

The ancient being made a sound in his tiny throat. "I'm worried for you, kitten."

The blonde doubled over, hacking again, spraying bright crimson across the beige floor, the fit continuing longer than it needed before he spilled to his knees. He _couldn't_ maintain the weight on his feet, and he _couldn't_ keep the strength in his legs before he slipped.

Adrien's world was tilting sideways in a way that didn't happen often, and he blinked for clarification, but none came as the edges of his vision blurred. "P-Plagg," he whispered, eyes rolling towards the back of his head.

"Alya!" Plagg's voice was shrill as Adrien's bright orbs slid closed, and he pressed his scathing face to the cool floor for relief.

***POV Change***

The kwami fluttered anxiously nearby, and Adrestia smiled softly, a slow upturning of her lips as she shifted in Destruction's vague direction. Despite being able to sense his overall presence, the darkness calling to her Chaos Form, she could not quite pinpoint his exact location. She drew her knees further to her chest from where she sat, shivering against the cool breeze blowing along the high position.

"I'm alone, Plague," she murmured softly, almost under her breath, but she knew the being's hearing was better than most. "Hawk Moth is asleep for the evening, and I _know_ if you are coming to visit me without invitation, it must bear immense significance," she offered gently.

Despite her gentle, calm tones, her chest entangled into untamable knots, threatening to suffocate her on the apprehension alone. Still, she waited, as she'd always been taught…by father, by _him_, the one who'd come to visit her.

Odd, it seemed, to be taught to wait, think things through before acting by the ancient who was known to rush in and make his own rules, but Plague was actually a good instructor on biding time and knowing when to act or to restrain yourself. Who knew?

"H-He's dying," he whimpered softly from within the shadows, allowing his green orbs to flash so she could verify his position off to her right.

"Yeah," the woman muttered, dropping her ice blue eyes to the roof, sighing. "It was always a possibility." The aforementioned knowledge didn't bring her solace, instead, wedging further doubt and hesitation into her stomach.

"Do something," he commanded, forcing the wrathful presence inside of her to draw the woman to her feet, gathering power slowly into her lithe body with automatic fervor. The building beneath her booted feet began trembling, albeit with fine shimmers, and even the night sky dimmed.

"I _have_ done something! I've done enough, Plague! Don't you think!?" The nature of her form was quick to rile, making her power boil beneath the surface, tangible, easily accessed, and it stole her breath when she wasn't completely careful with her emotional reactions. _This_ was Adrestia when she wasn't being cautious…especially the longer she stayed transformed.

The kwami emerged from the darkness, sorrow decorating his tiny face, and his ears twitched anxiously. "It's killing him," he whispered softly, defeated.

Adrestia dropped back to her ass just as swiftly to dissolve the gathering friction, and stared up at the sky with a heavy sigh. She gathered her thoughts, willing the basic instinct of her wrath to dissipate as quickly. "Then he needs to _use_ it, deliver it, redirect it like he's supposed to," she offered diplomatically.

Plague made a small noise in his throat before mewling. "What if he doesn't? What if he can't?"

She rubbed her head, frowning as the guilt weighed heavily against her soul. "Then, yes, my dear Plague, he _will_ die, because his body is not meant to contain the light, not with _you_ garnering mind and emotion."

"W-Why," his voice cracked, crying softly. "Why can't you just take it back?"

His hurt wrecked her inside, and she swallowed, closing her orbs. Fractures appeared inside her consciousness, along the line where _their_ Obsidia held the front, and _she_ controlled the actions to help prepare for battle. It quaked through her form, splintering her chest into pieces she couldn't discern, making her connection, overall, waver.

"P-Princess," the five-year old Obsidia shrieked, as the two forms shimmered, splitting for a brief moment, colliding together again, and Adrestia panted, falling against her back, staring up into the starry Parisian sky, letting the exhausted smile spread over her lips.

"O-Obsi—!"

The older entity cut him off, offering a calculated response. "I c-can't take it now, Plague. It's _light_. I'm darkness, _now._ Taking it would kill me as fast as it is killing him," she admitted softly. "He needs to deliver it, or he will die." The warrior tried to hold her conviction, but the sadness reigned in every deliberate word, weighing them down with dreadful consequence. As it was, her consciousness could feel Obsidia's emotional and physical pain eating away at the Chaos Form, destroying the time they had left to achieve their goals. _Hold_ _on_,she murmured reassuringly within her mind to quell the young vessel. _The pain will end once we achieve our goal._

"So, you die, or he dies now?" Plague's voice didn't sound altogether happy with the arrangement, but the undertone was a note of understanding.

Adrestia closed her eyes, inhaling sharply. "Or he uses it, yes."

"The first time was an _accident_," he hissed angrily.

She nodded. "Yeah, but first times are rare, and having them at all barely ever happens. I'm sure the second time should be much easier, especially when the proper energy has been provided."

"Obs—"

"Adrestia!" She sat up quickly, eyes darting towards the left as she perked up to listen. An energy spike prickled along her skin, but it dissipated just as quickly, leaving her wondering whether she'd felt it at all.

"What can he do?"

The beautiful Miraculous wielder of balance gave her head a sharp shake as she drew herself to her feet one more time. "Find a way to help him, Plague. _Use_ the gift I gave him, before it kills him," she whispered. "I can try to…speed up my…_our_ demise." Her voice cracked, thinking of the young girl, but shook her head, staring at the astonished cat.

"It _has_ to be her?"

"It has to be the energy of _this_ time frame or the sacrifice is nullified," she whispered softly. It _had_ to be _their_ Obsidia."I'm sorry." She stepped backwards, carefully, slipping off the ledge.

***Pov Change**

Ladybug slammed into the roof of the hospital, her unfettered panic radiating through her veins. The anxiety constricted her chest into an impossibly tight knot, squeezing the confines of her throat until it was difficult to breathe around her concern.

"A-Adrien," she whispered into the gust of wind whipping her twin braids around her body as she darted over the surface to leap blinding over the ledge, uncaring who may be on the sideway below.

The spotted heroine couldn't enter through a window because ultimately, that would be _far_ more suspicious. Alya's voice on the phone had ramped her heart rate beyond an Akuma level attack, urging her into overdrive. She didn't care who saw Ladybug racing here. Her husband was one of the most important people in her world, and she _would_ be by his side, live or die.

The fox heroine couldn't relay specifically what the problem was, but the way her words lingered didn't make the situation seem hopeful, and the sting in the bluenette's eyes blurred her vision on every prospective swing, making them dangerous, but she had _never_ slowed on her venture to arrive. _Nothing _was going to stop her from being with the blonde when he might need her most.

"L-Ladybug!" Someone was squealing in excitement, and several voices echoed their disbelief before Marinette blinked in surprise.

"You're r-really back!"

Shouts of encouragement reigned around her before the spotted heroine could form a coherent plan for the sudden onslaught of joy, and a bright scarlet color erupted into her face. "Y-Yeah!" She shook her head a little. "S-Sorry for the absence, the..c-couldn't!"

Shrill screams erupted in the distance, and the most wretched sound of metal twisting against twisted resonated through the night. NO! Not now! She groaned under her breath, but movement overhead caught her attention, watching the sly, agile fox leap from rooftop to rooftop. Could Ladybug slip out of transformation and visit her sick husband, or did the fate of Paris need her first?

Her teeth found her lower lip firmly, bluebell orbs shifting between the hospital doors, the rumbling in the distance, and the frantically running people around her still form.

"What should I do?" Her voice was broken as she dropped her head, sniffling.

_Follow your heart._

"Doing what I want, and what I _should_ are vastly different, Tikki," she muttered, dejected, flinging her yo-yo in the direction of the distress.

***POV Change***

He curled tightly to the man's side, making himself as small as possible. Every muscle in his small body remained tense, alert as the fight continued outside, but Plagg refused to keep his mind on the battle. He would _not_ allow himself to care.

"Don't care," he said firmly. Adrien was all that mattered. His kitten was unconscious, barely able to draw in a breath on his own, and Paris was crumbling to pieces. Typical. "Let them deal with it," he growled, angrily.

_P-Plagg—_His Creation's breathless voice infiltrated his mind, making him wince.

The obsidian being hesitated, but his bright orbs slid closed, purring softly for his mate after several prolonged minutes. _I'm here._

_Sh-She's losing…she's too worried about him._

The ancient rubbed his paws over his face, putting them atop his head, resting in that position for awhile, flattening his ears. Why? Why couldn't he just eat cheese and continue pretending not to care? Why did he have to be saddled with two humans who cared so much for each other? Why, did he have to have a true bond with them? Why…

_You know you love us! Stop it!_

Plagg's eyes widened, blinking against the harshness of Tikki's voice, and he rose up, baring his teeth to the mostly empty room. "Women," he hissed, rolling his eyes.

_And you love me more than c-cam-em-AH!_

_TIKKI! _There was nothing but silence to ensue her blood curdling shriek, which was accompanied by the pretty human's in his mind, and his decayed heart fluttered frantically in his miniscule chest. "Dammit," he snarled, the unrelenting emotion cascading through his form.

He floated up to his owner's face, pawing at the blonde's temple gently, receiving a faint groan for his effort, but little else. "Kitten," he crooned, purred with all the adoration contained in his deeply blackened soul. Something sparked inside, igniting the trenches of the inhabitable wasteland of a heart.

Normally, only Tikki gave him warmth where the cold reigned superior, unchallenged. It hooked its icy tendrils into every crevice of his ancient soul, delving into the deepest parts of his being. The only warmth the ancient experienced was anger and revenge, delighting in the heat of the agony of his enemy's suffering through Chat, or in more rare occasions, himself.

"Wake up, kid," he snapped, slapping the man's strong jaw, receiving a mumbled response as green electricity sparked between their brief contact.

"N-not needed," Adrien whispered, rasping. Plagg witnessed the pursing spew of soft coughing, bright scarlet decorating the narrow slit of his cracked lips, but honestly, the Kwami didn't have time for _that_ nonsense. He would fix that shit later. Tikki and Mari were in danger again. Oh, and…Obsidia, but…he wasn't sure…how to correct that…

"Sorry, kitten," Plagg whispered, floating up into the middle of the room, letting his head lull backwards. The illumination in the area began flickering rapidly as power drew along the ancient's skin. They were stronger than they were five years ago…right? They could survive this round. He could use…an ancient power…and still fight. He wouldn't have to go into the Miracle Box.

Violet streaks peeled from the Kwami's skin, bouncing around the chamber, making the lights shimmer before the lamp beside Adrien's beside shattered. Plagg _didn't_ want to wake his kitten this way. It was disgusting. It was abhorrent…even for the Destruction Kwami who liked bending the rules because he _liked_ Adrien. Adrien, his owner…his…human _mate_…after a sense. Not in the same aspect as Tikki, but on another level, but he had no choice.

The cat's eyes filtered down to complete onyx points, leaving not a speck of emerald in their wake. "S-Sorry, kitten," he hissed along the currents of air listing along the stagnant room.

The lamp posts outside the building exploded, fracturing with a shower of sparks as the _entire_ hospital flanked itself in darkness. Plagg had no trouble seeing through the obsidian night as the stars and moon glittered through the open window, but it helped.

His orbs burst with emerald brilliance once more in the waning light, the purple energy vibrating along his body like liquid fire, but it coiled more tightly. "Abysmal…Propulsion!" The Kwami's sad voice echoed through the room, his energy rippling rapidly towards the hospital bed.

Adrien's bright green eyes shot open, the beautiul irises quickly shifting with dark speckles of obsidian as he sat up. "Yes?" The monotonous tone in his kitten's tone made the ancient's stomach turn into a violent knot of displeasure.

"Say the phrase," Plagg said softly with a cringe, staring at the floor in his own disgust, swallowing.

"Of course," the blonde replied easily. "Claws out," he said evenly, voice never wavering, smooth, robotic.

**Author notes:**

**Sorry for the delayed update, just have a lot of projects but I'm ALWAYS working on it, I swear!**

**Kazza2182, I agree, I was waiting for Adrien to erupt. Glad I was here to see it. He had every right to feel the way he does. I'm glad you're appreciating the growth! Thank you, hope you enjoy!**

**Trying414, Nino and Alya are having relationship issues due to her busy career! I'm sorry, don't cry : (. It would be better if he could remember…but I guess Adrestia has other ideas…**

**MissyMagenta, I'm sorry : ( it broke my heart too! SoRRY!**

**Italian Guest, yes, I was waiting for this moment too, as Adrien, in this story, and the first one, has been so understanding! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Hope you keep enjoying!**

**HermioneRon 4ever, I'm glad you enjoyed the new twist and I'm sorry it took awhile to update, this one just takes a lot of feels and does a lot to my brain! Hope you still enjoy! **


End file.
